Humanity
by Luna25684
Summary: America decides that he wants to be a human and live among them without the influence of the government for a while, just to see what it's really like for his people and actually stay in his own land for more than a week and maybe go to someplace other than D.C. for the majority of it. Queue the panic of the special division tasked with protecting Alfred. Full summery inside. OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission Briefing

**Full Summery:** **America decides that he wants to be a human and live among them without the influence of the government for a while, just to see what it's really like for his people and actually stay in his own land for more than a week and maybe go to someplace other than D.C. for the majority of it. Queue the panic of the special division tasked with protecting Alfred. What are they going to do? And why did Alfred suddenly want to do this? Surely it had nothing to do with the three men wanting to kill him, does it? And what happened to Molossia, England, Sealand and the other countries? Why are the powerful nation personifications suddenly working together? What's going on? Oh, America, what did you do?**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mission Briefing**

Jason Pouras, a brown haired and brown eyes 31-year-old Mexican-America four years out of military service and working as a government lawyer, somehow found himself standing in front of the Secret Service Headquarters in D.C. How this came to be, Jason wasn't sure, but he was glade to have accepted the job. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a lawyer, it was fun, but he also missed the thrills and actions that doesn't come with so much headache and stress over paperwork and politics.

Jason walked into the building and handed the charming young lady at the front desk his papers. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, probably not believing the fact that he was whom she may or may not be waiting for. She didn't ask or said to him what most would've though, instead, she gave him the direction leading to the room he was suppose to be in. Jason guessed that it was part of her job, and that was fine with him. He doesn't like people asking for his age and commenting that he looked like a man in his early to mid 20s and not 30s anyways.

Jason made his way to the room, checking his watch. Good, he wasn't late. He walked through the doors and was met with three males sitting along the small rectangular table, the head facing the white screen in the front of the room.

Jason nodded to the only male who appeared older in the room, and the black haired man gave Jason a small smile as he nodded back, his arms cross as he sat next to a boy who appeared to be his charge.

The boy had black hair and green eyes, unlike his guardian, who had brown eyes. The boy, who couldn't be older than 19, had a smudged look on his face, as though he knew something that was amusing yet wasn't going to tell. There was something mischievous about him that somehow just made Jason's skin clawed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends.

"Hi," said Jason. "I hope I'm not late." He walked farther into the room.

"No, not at all," said the older man, standing up to sake hands with him. "Hi, I'm Miles. Miles Stone. And I'm guessing you're Mr. Jason Pouras?"

"Yes."

"Right. Take a seat buddy." He motioned to the seat next to the boy typing away on the computer. "Boss, and Boss Man should be here any minute now… if he behaved…" Miles sighed tiredly and took his seat.

Jason took a seat next to the blond haired boy who sat on the window side of the room, and whose appearance shocked Jason, for the boy appeared as though he ought to still be in the first few years of high school. Was it possible for such a young person to be working for the Secret Service? Jason wondered, taking a seat next to the child, who turned his glasses covered eyes away from the screen of his laptop and up toward Jason.

Jason nodded at the boy and his frowning face suddenly turned into a bright smiled, surprising Jason with how innocent and childish it looked; it was as if the boy had no knowledge of the real cruelty of the world, which worried Jason a little, considering the fact that he was here, of all places. But Jason supposed that this might just be better than the front line, and considering what the kid had on his computer, Jason really don't doubt his qualification.

"I'm Charlie," the boy introduced himself, his British accent clearly visible and revealing of his origin. "I'm 16, by the way- just in case you were wondering- and unlike you, I do actually look my age sir." One of Jason's eyebrows went up. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help it. When I accepted the offer and found out about my teammates, I just couldn't help doing some background checks on you. But no worries, I didn't get that deep."

Jason nodded and looked toward the other boy. The boy smirked as though he knew what Jason wanted, and Jason had the feeling that he didn't want to answer it. To his surprise however, the boy reached out his hand from across the table and introduced himself.

"Nicholas," he said. "Just call me Nick." His grip suddenly tightened and became stronger as he pulled Jason a bit over the table, examining the watch around his risk. "Nice watch. A-"

"Let go, Owens," said Miles. "You're already wanted by the French, German, and Italian government for what you did to them. Don't go digging up more holes boy. He seems to have high hopes for you and wants to give you a second chance at this. So don't let him down, okay?"

Nick scoffed. "Yeah, whatever," he said. "Just make this more interesting than jail time, okay?"

The door suddenly opened again and in came a tall and well built Negro man in a black suite, followed closely by another man in black, except this man had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and unlike the black agent, this paper carrying man had a joyful smile on his face. Seeing that seemed to make Miles happy, as he smiled in amusement at his co-worker.

"Well, don't you look happy about this, Jerry," Miles commented.

"Well duh," said Jerry. "I get to pass this task off to someone else and not have to worry so much for… what? A year?" He turned to the stoic black man. "I can finally have some peace of mind and actually enjoy my job without worries and maybe take a stress free vacation that actually lasts more than 30 minutes for once!"

"You agreed and sighed up for the job yourself, Jerry," the black man retorted.

"I know. And I don't regret it… on some days. I'm really starting to question my sanity right now."

"Aren't we all?" said Miles.

Jerry muttered some stuff under his breath, his eyes glanced upward in calculation before the Negro man hit him and brought him back to them. "Anyways," he said, turning to Miles, "aren't you also glade to actually get to sit down for once and just watch this, Miles?"

Miles shrugged. "Don't know. I kinda had fun. Kept on my toes and all that shit."

"Me too, man. Me too." Jerry shook his head as he thought of the memories. "When I was younger and had more sparks."

"True."

The black man suddenly cleared his throat and brought his two subordinates out of their thoughts. Miles straightened up and Jerry went ahead to passing out the files in his hands to the three new recruits of the POTION division.

"Morning everyone," said the black man. "My mane is Alex Freedman, the person in charge of this division, and the men sitting here with you today are my two assistances, Jerry Corbel and Miles Stone."

"Excuse me sir," Charlie raised his hand. "May I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead, Mr. Wilson, the child genius who was actually curious enough to dared to try and hack into our system and made our dear Jerry here suddenly want to take on a pupil."

Charlie blushed, but kept his composure as he said, "Pardon my… curiosity, but what does POTION stand for? What does this division do, and why is it a different division all on it's own? I thought that the Secret Service only had one division and was suppose to protect the president-"

"We do protect the president," said Miles. "It's just that he's not our number one priority. THAT is." Alex and Jerry nodded somewhat grimly in agreement, his eyes caste downward.

"And what exactly is THAT?" said Nick, pushing on due to his curious and bold personality whereas Charlie backed off due to his reserved one.

"You'll know once you pass the test," said Alex. "For now, just know that we are not your typical Secret Service, but we are, essentially, a combination of the Secret Service, the CIA, ad the FBI. Practically the elite of the elite."

"And the most paranoid out of the bunch because of the nature of THAT," Miles whispered off to the side.

Alex glared at him. "Now than," he continued, turning back to the new recruits, "for your recruitment mission. Please open the files to the first page and read over the information."

The three new trainee did as they were asked and found a picture of a blond haired, blue eyes man smiling back at them in a carefree manner.

"What is this?" Charlie questioned, confused.

"This is our… well, more like _your_ mission now." He glanced off to the side. "Temporarily..."

Nick raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity as he studied Alex's reaction. "What?" he asked.

"That man, Alfred F. Jones, he is the man you are to get close to and protect."

"Protect?" Jason questioned.

"Pardon?" Charlie said at the same time as Jason, confused.

"Yes. Protect," Alex restated. "Sources have informed us that some… anonymous Mexican, Spanish, and Portuguese men are targeting Mr. Jones. Your job is to protect Mr. Jones from these three men, befriend him, and make sure that he doesn't fine out about who you are and what you are there to do, otherwise you will fail our test and then we will all be in big trouble."

"Trouble?" Charlie questioned, looking uneasy.

"Trouble," Alex confirmed seriously. "Mr. Jones holds certain… highly classified national information that we do not want others to get their hands on, you see. And he's not a… very cooperative man, let's say, so…"

"By that, you mean to say that you guys can't tame him because you're all too old?" Nick remarked. "So you need us youngsters to do it for you? Because you can't keep up with him?" Nick seemed to be very interested in this Alfred F. Jones now, it seemed.

The older men, who were at least 10 to 20 years older than Jason, glared at him. Then Alex motioned with his head to Jerry, who slides three other folders onto the table and toward their intended targets.

The three confused newly met teammates opened the folders and read over the information, their eyes widening just a bit.

"You will go under cover, of course," Alex explained. "And, because he is so stubborn, you will all be attending Harvard as freshmen with him."

"Um, sir?" Charlie raised his hand. "Aren't I a little-"

"If you could give our Jerry so mush fuss, than you're intelligent enough to attend college, if not have already graduated by now, Mr. Wilson."

"Really kid, what were you doing in London for all those years, being a shut in or something?" Miles boldly spoke up. "I mean seriously, a kid with talents like you should've already graduated Oxford with flying colors! Really, what have you been doing all these years? Was London that depressing?"

Charlie blushed.

"It's not his fault, Miles," Jerry spoke up for his pupil. "And I think you're hanging around that guy too much."

Miles smirked. "You think I have reasons not to?" he asked.

"Anyways. Charlie's only like this because he had an accident and was in a coma for the last 3 years. In order to get better treatment, he was transferred here, where his mom remarried the man who helped them out and became a US citizen, permanently living here. Charlie just recovered and got out of the hospital not a few days ago. Give him a break, Miles, or do you want his new daddy coming for you?"

"Who's his new daddy?"

"The guy over in Russia right now."

Miles' face paled over. "You're Ryan Butler's step son?!"

"Yes?" Charlie seemed unsure.

"I'm guessing you don't know much about your new daddy, do you?" said Jerry.

"No," Charlie confirmed, shaking his head. "He wasn't always there…"

"So he dropped that chip without knowing and you picked it up, hah?" Jerry seemed amused. "He got a raise from me for that, you know."

Charlie blushed. "I was bored. And he said that he'd bring me a new game. I thought that that was the new game, so…"

"Well, not only do you have to tell your mom that you'll be going to one of the best colleges in the world, but you'll also have to tell your new daddy that you managed to crack a Russian code that he couldn't and was actually the one to help him out in this. Not to mention… that you'll actually be taking this test. You okay, boss?"

Alex looked stressed. "I'm gonna need a pick me up after this, or whenever Butler finds out and comes for me," he said, throwing his head back, then looked at Nick, who seemed to be glaring holes into his file and threw it onto the table, making it slide toward Jason.

He scoffed. "Of course," said Nick, mockingly. "College. What could be worst than prison?"

"It's not that bad, Mr. Owens," said Alex. "I assure you. You'll fine yourself quite enjoying college. Partying and all that." Nick smiled. "However, I want you to keep your grades up, Nicky." Nick frowned. "Otherwise it's off to boring old prison behind locks, keys and guards you'll go. And of course, you'll be wearing that jumpsuit too-"

"All right! I get it!" Nick explored, much to Alex's amusement. "I'll behave, damn it. Anything but that unfashionable thing."

"Good. Term starts next week. Get ready," he laughed somewhat dryly, "because it's gonna be one hell of a year for you boys. Oh, and Jason," Alex and the others stopped at the door, "you're the eldest, you're in charge. Take good care of them!"

"Yes sir!" Jason saluted out of habit.

College? He though. I have to go back? Jason turned toward his two teammates. With them? He inwardly sighed. Please don't let it be anything like my days in the front line.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Meet The Mission**

 **Alfred finally appears and we get to see some hero saving damsel in distress actions!**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Mission

**MayAnny: I'm sorry. I hate to disappoint you, but this story has a dab of romance, and you and everyone else may not like it and may abandon my story once we get there. Also, the humans may be taken out in later chapters... But thank you for reading and reviewing though! I really appreciate that.**

 **And to that, I also thank all those who have read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story! I hope you won't be discouraged by the fact that their is a bit of pairing in this. It's also suppose to be a bit of family, hurt/comfort too, and it may be a bit confusing as we go, but I'll try my best to explain everything as best I can.**

 **Thank You and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Mission**

Jason stepped into his new room and was greeted with the sight of a blond haired, blue eyes male sitting on one of the beds- he'd probably claimed it as his already.

The glasses wearing boy was just staring at Jason, as if analyzing him. However, it was a quick one, and to the untrained eyes, may seem as though it was nothing except maybe shock, but Jason knew better. Something about the boy's knowing gaze and his quick smile to cover the dismissal thought seemed off to Jason.

"Hi, I'm Alfred," the boy introduced himself, getting up and reaching out a hand. "Guess you're my roommate?"

Jason took the offering hand. "Yeah," he replied. "I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

"Jason ha?" Alfred smiled. "You have a good grip there, buddy," Alfred commented, looking at their hands in thought. Then, he glanced up and something about his eyes and that smile of his seemed to calm Jason. "Been to military camp lately?"

That took Jason by surprise, and he blinked.

"No," he answered truthfully. I wish.

Alfred smiled. "All right." He put his hands in his pants pockets and turned his body sideway. Then, he turned his head back toward Jason. "Say," he said, browns knotted together as he studied Jason's appearance some more. "Are you… Spanish, by any chance?" He sounded weary.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I guess, I mean… my ancestors did come from Spain and settled in Mexico for a-"

Alfred's booming laughing interrupted him.

"What?" Jason questioned, confused and somewhat offended. Alfred doesn't think that Jason's come on orders to take him out or whatever it was those men wanted him for, did he?

"Oh god, oh god," said Alfred, laughing hysterically as he laid face first on his bed, banging a fist on top of the covers and messing up his neatly arranged bedspreads. "This is just too good! I just got away from them not too long ago and now I'm sharing a room with a person who originated from all three of them! What the hell, man? Those guys, really! Damn!" The laughter turned a bit forced toward the end, and it seemed as though Alfred may cry soon, but that did not happen as he began to laugh hysterically once more.

Jason shook his head and decided to start settling in and ignore his new playful charge. Though, if the profile was anything to go by, than this boy was more childish than playful, unlike Nick… Jason shuddered at the memory of their few weeks spent together in order to get to know each other better, before he began to unpack his stuff.

Alfred's laughter slowly died out as he watched Jason unpack from the corner of his eyes. Finally, he got up and walked over to Jason's side of the room.

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized. "It has nothing to do with you personally, me laughing and all that. It's just… well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"It's fine." Jason took out his shirt and put it on a rack.

"… You know, you remind me of my bro."

"Your brother?" Jason turned toward him.

"Yeah, that attitude of yours somewhat matches Mattie's. He's over in Canada right now though…" Alfred sighed. "It's… complicated."

Jason already knew that from the information given to him in the profile, though limited as it was. As both Charlie and Nick had pointed out, and Jason had noticed, the profile did not explain why Alfred was so important to the U.S. government aside from the fact that he had important information that the federal government wants to protect. And the profile doesn't tell how he came to posses such a thing, whatever it was, though Nick seemed to have some strange idea about him finding out something bad or important about the government and keeping it to himself to blackmail them with it or something.

As for his older brother by a year, Matthew Williams… apparently the two of them were separated when they were young; both adopted by two different families and grew up in a different country, away from each other. The Jones- Lydia and Michael adopted Alfred, but both having died when Al was 17. On the other hand, the Williams- Adam and Celia took Matthew and took him to Canada with them before also dying when Matthew was 17. Though, the two brothers were pretty young when they separated, they both managed to find one another and get back together again, somehow, it seemed.

"Anyways, how 'bout I help you unpack and we can go look around the place and maybe grab something to eat, hah?" Alfred offered.

"Yeah, sure," said Jason. "If you don't mind putting my cloths up and arranging them by section for me?"

"No problem dude." Alfred out right to work, putting away Jason's cloths in order from the casual shirts to dress shirts, jeans to dress pants, making sure not to mix them up.

"Thanks," said Jason, getting out his photographs and other items to decorate his room with. Though there wasn't much, as Jason had learned not to have too much while out on the fields. And from the looks of it, Alfred didn't seem to have all that much either. Interesting.

Once finished setting up their rooms, the two headed out, Alfred bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation and impatience as he waited for Jason to finish up.

"Come on man," he whined. "Don't be so slow like an old man. Interestingly, you're reminding me of Iggy right now, you know. Dressing all formal and all that shit. Like seriously, we're in America, be casual dude."

"Well sorry for not going fast or American casual enough for you, Alfred," said Jason. "I just wanted to take all this in and not move so fast. I might miss something."

"Oh come on man! Don't start with that lecture! I already get enough of that from Iggy! And I only see him like..." he started counted on his fingers. "At least nine times a month! That's probably more I've seen of him than when I was little! Give me a break man!"

Jason smiled as he locked the door to their room and joined Alfred. Before they could take a step farther, the door to the room next to theirs opened and out came two other males, though one looked as though he should be in high school.

Both of them turned toward Alfred and Jason.

"Hey," said Alfred. "You guys going out?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "We're just going to look around a bit and get somethin' ta eat. Lord knows neither one of us can cook, and there's nothing in the fridge to cook with yet anyways."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, that's true. Since we both have the same objectives, why not go together?"

Nick nodded. "The more the merrier they say, yeah?"

"Defiantly dude. Oh, I'm Alfred by the way. And this is my roomy, Jason."

"Hey," Jason waved.

Nick nodded. "I'm Nick, and he's my roommate. He's 16 and a computer prodigy."

"Charlie," said Charlie, reaching out the hand not holding his ipad. Alfred grabbed it. "Pleasure to meet you neighbors."

Alfred froze up and stared at the boy, his face suddenly becoming uneasy. "… British? British transfer?" he inquired wearily.

"Yes, I am British. No, I'm not a transfer-"

Alfred breathed out a sigh of relieve. "Oh good. For a moment there, I thought-"

"But I was born and raised in England." Alfred's face paled over. "My mum and I just moved here due to circumstances and her new marriage. She became a citizen, so I'm automatically one too."

"You don't sound so happy about that," Alfred noted.

Charlie shrugged. "I liked London. But I also like this place too. It's just that… I want to … go back to London and… I guess work there, maybe."

"You want to improve the place," Alfred pointed out.

Charlie shrugged.

Alfred watched him for a moment before throwing his head back. "Ahh sit, man!" he shouted. "Damn my luck! Did Iggy curse me during the last meeting in Rome or something? I swear. Why not just add an Italian and French origin in there while you're at it? Not like they're any better about this."

"Actually," Nick spoke up. "Hate to break it to you, Al, but that French and Italian origin would be me." Alfred looked at him, his mouth hanging open in mid shock. "My ancestors came to America during the industrial revolution, the 2nd one," Alfred smiled, "met and fell in love. So it goes."

Alfred sighed and slapped a hand on his face as he looked up. "What next? A Russian? Belarussian? Chinese or Vietnamese? Lord knows those two Easter countries-" he stopped and turned toward the three agents. "Please tell me none of you have Russian blood in your family. Please."

"I don't think I do," said Jason.

Alfred turned to the other two, who shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads, implying that they didn't know either.

Alfred sighed. "Oh well," he said. "Whatever. Let's just go look around the place and grab something to eat, guys, I'm starving. And it's been a while since I've been allowed all the burgers I can eat."

And with that, the group headed out to explore the place and see what other things the school had to offer as well as find a good eating and entertainment center.

After a lunch at McDonalds, at Alfred's plea and insistence- to which Jason and Nick had to drag Alfred away from the table pilled high with trashed trays and from all the kids wanting him to keep playing with them, the four walked around town and window shopped for a while. During this time, the three agents took note of how Alfred seemed to always be inserting himself into other people's business or just watching them. It seemed he was really good with people. It also seemed that he was completely relaxed and not at all worried about the threat on his life. It's no wonder the three older agents kept shacking their heads at their successors whenever they asked for more information on their Mission.

Of course, due to the fact that Alfred seemed so relaxed and carefree, the agents had to be on their guards more than usual. They had to make sure that everything was okay and that Alfred was safe, all the while making sure that Alfred won't be able to suspect a thing from them.

"Guys, I think it's time for dinner," Alfred spoke up. "Where you wanna go?" His eyes suddenly narrowed in on something on the other side of the street.

"Al?" Charlie questioned as Alfred walked past him, his face set in a frown.

Turning around, the agents finally saw what had Alfred's blood boiling. There, on the other side of the street, a girl was surrounded by a group of guys and seemed to be getting hit on against her will. Seeing this, the three agents followed Alfred's lead.

"Hey guys," Alfred smiled as he pushed his way into the circle and grabbed onto the blond girl's shoulder, causing her to turn her blue gaze toward him. "The lady doesn't want to go with you, so why don't you just back off, okay?"

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do, hah Newbie?" questioned on the boys. He seemed to be the leader. "You don't look like you're from around here, so I'll tell you something good before you get yourself killed kid. Stay out of our business and you'll live, okay?"

Alfred smiled back at him. "Okay," he said, and reached over to pull apart the hand the man hand on the girl's waist.

He took the shock girl's hand and began to make his way toward the three agents watching from outside the circle, Jason and Nick both standing in front of Charlie because they were afraid that he's body was still weak and something could happen to him.

The man suddenly grabbed onto the girls other hand and held them back.

"Didn't you hear what I just said, kid?" he said. "Don't get in my way."

"I heard you," said Alfred.

"And do you understand it?"

"Yeah. I can understand your broken English mixed with that speed of your origin. I'm not that unintelligent, I assure."

"... You really want to die today, don't you?"

"Alright, that's enough," Jason spoke up, pushing his way in through the crowd to stand beside Alfred. "Why don't we break this up now and go our separate ways before a fight could break out, yeah?"

The gang smiled menacingly as they noticed Nick and Charlie and decides to surround them too. Jason sighed and dug his hand into his pants pockets, pulling out a phone.

"I'll call the police," he threatened.

The boss laughed. "Oh, I'm so scared," he mocked. "What's the police going to do to me? Don't make me laugh. They're too scared of my family to even act! Now give me back the girl." He yanked on her hand, causing the girl to shout out a cry of pain.

Alfred wouldn't let go of her hand though, and instead of yanking her back toward him and starting a game of tag-of-war, he reached out and grabbed the boss' hand instead and prayed it off the girl's instead. Once off, Alfred didn't let go and instead, held onto that hand very tightly, if the look on the man's face was anything to go by.

"You're Italian right?" Alfred said, never once losing his smile. "Heir to a mafia family, I'm guessing?" That shocked Jason and Charlie, but Nick only smiled smudgy as he stared at Alfred's back, his arms crossed. The Italian, on the other hand, also seemed shock, and that shock turned into anger son after. "Sent here for… higher education? Pff!"

The Italian's face went red with anger and he swung his other hand at Alfred's head. However, much to the shock of everyone, Alfred was able to dodge the swinging arm amid at him at a speed that was considered unnatural for normal healthy humans to achieve unless they're assassins or highly skilled in the arts.

Not only did he dodge the attack, but Alfred was also able to pull the blond girl out from her place between them and sent her toward Jason, who passed her off to Charlie in order to block the attacks from the Italian's subordinates.

After a few kicks and punches, Alfred was finally able to send the Italian to the group, his nose bleeding and one side of his checks bruised. Alfred smiled back at him before turning around to go and help the others, though Jason and Nick where able to handle themselves just fine, especially since most of the henchmen who went over to get Alfred were all knocked out by him after he threw them backwards.

"WATCH OUT!" the girl shouted, worried.

Alfred turned around just in time to duck and miss the bullets by moving sideways. However, the bullets didn't fly pass him, instead it impaled itself into a wooden block that Alfred took from somewhere, somehow, and held it up to block it. He smiled at the Italian and threw the wooden block over to him, completely knocking out the man.

Alfred turned back to the others. "Anyone else for seconds?" he questioned.

The subordinates suddenly stopped the fight and ran over to take their unconscious boss away.

Alfred smiled and walked over to his group, brushing his hands. "All in a hero's day of work. Well, now that that's done," he said, and stopped just as his stomach growled out loudly. Alfred smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I'm just hungry, ya know? So, back to my original question, where you guys wanna eat?"

"How about there?" Charlie pointed to the shop on the next block over.

"Sure, I don't care." Alfred shrugged. "I just want something to eat." He looked to the other side of the street. "And there's even Starbucks right across. Sweet."

"I'll treat you," the girl spoke up, gaining the boys' attention. "As a thank you for saving me. I'll treat you, all of you."

"Thanks," said Alfred, smiling brightly. "But you don't need to do that."

"No," the girl shook her head. "Please, let me treat you. I insist!"

"All right," said Alfred, giving in. "Besides, I think it might be best that you stick around with us for a while. Don't know if those guys gonna come back or not."

The girl nodded and all four made their way to the restaurant known as the Boarder Café.

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who the girl is?**

 **Next Chapter: Bonding Over Diner**

 **Let's get to know a little more about the characters! And oh... what's this? Who's involved now?**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bond Over Diner

**MayAnny: Does he really seem that way? Will, I guess there's always going to be discriminations, since it's America.**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bond Over Dinner**

The five were seated at a table and ordered their drinks.

"Oh, I'm Alfred, by the way," Alfred introduced himself, suddenly remembering that he hadn't.

"I'm Jason, his roommate," said Jason.

"I'm Nick and this is my roomy, Charlie. He's a genius," Nick introduced the two of them while Charlie smiled and nodded at the girl.

"We're all freshmen at Harvard," Charlie added.

"And you, Miss?" Nick inquired

The girl smiled. "I'm Lisa. I'm also a freshman at Harvard. Nice to meet you," said Lisa.

"So Lisa, what were you doing out on the streets all alone? Shouldn't you have been with your roommate or something?" Nick casually asked.

Lisa smiled "My roommate, Taylor, she's… she was a little moody, so I gave her some space," Lisa answered. "I thought that I'd check out the place for a bit, I didn't think that I'd be attacked like that and that no one would take notice of it. So, I'm really thankful to you. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem," said Alfred. "I only did what I thought was right. Besides, it's probably not the first time that's happened, so the locals are probably scared too."

"I hope the law enforcements do something about this soon," said Lisa.

"Hmm, I'm sure they will," said Alfred, taking a sip of his coke. "By the way, just for conversation sake, what do you guys want to be? What do you plan to major and minor in anyways?"

"Well, I was thinking of being a teacher or a lawyer," Jason spoke up first.

"Art history," Nick answered absentmindedly. "And maybe technology."

"Business and technology," said Charlie. "And maybe get into politics."

Lisa smiled. "I want to be a nurse," she replied. Jason noticed that Alfred, who sat next to him, seemed to like that answer. "And maybe a journalist so I can go all around the world and report on the things that's been going on. I'm really worried about what's happening in Korean, Africa, and in France right now."

Alfred's smile dropped a little, but then he let out a small, somewhat hidden chuckled so as to not offend the girl. Though it didn't look like she'd noticed, as she appeared too busy being lost in thought.

"I took a trip there this summer, before I entered college," Lisa continued. "I don't really know why I wanted to go, just that something seemed like it was calling me, and so I went. Strange." Lisa smiled. "But it was fun. I met a really interesting man while I was there. Though I think he may have been a ghost or something."

Alfred burst out laughing. "No!" he said. "That wasn't a ghost. That was one of my collogues, Francis. He lives in Paris and does strange things at times, believe me. He told me about his meeting with you once, though. I think. It was nice. I... don't think I've ever seen that look on his face before though, and the memory kinda stuck, I guess."

"I see…" said Lisa. "So, he's real then?"

"Yeah, pretty sure he is." Alfred laughed merrily.

"Well then," Lisa brightened, "I hope that I can meet him again. I still haven't said thank you to him yet."

At that time, a waiter come to take their orders and everyone told him what they wanted. The surprising thing that shocked the three agents was the fact that Alfred didn't order enough to stuff his face in like he did at lunch, but instead had a normal dinner like everyone else. The three agents looked at Lisa and wondered if it had anything to do with her.

"And what about you Al?" Nick spoke up once the waiter left, causing Alfred and the others to turn toward him. "What do you want to do? And while we're at it, why don't you tell us what you did over the summer too, hah pal?" Jason and Charlie could see that glint of mischief in Nick's eyes and they both clinked.

Alfred shifted in his seat and looked away from them. "Well, I obviously want to fix the economy, so going into business might be good. No way am I letting the depression happen ever again." He seemed really grim and serious about this. But it quickly faded. "I'm also interested in technology, Space and the unknown, so-"

"Is that why you worked with NASA?" Nick inquired. It was something he found out entirely on his own.

Alfred stared at him, and Jason could tell that his tongue was moving in his mouth, calculating the best possible response to this revelation.

"You worked with NASA?" Lisa asked, her eyes wide with interest.

Jason thought for sure that, with the way Alfred's been acting around this girl, he was going to try and impress her more. So it came as a surprise to all three agents when Alfred tried to cover it up instead.

"I was an intern, working on a scholarship. And how did you know that anyways?" said Alfred.

"Hello, roommate? Computer genius? Ring a bell to anyone?" said Nick.

"So you did a background check on me hah? Keep that up and the government's gonna keep a eye on you and maybe even recruit you, you know?" He turned to Nick. "Same goes for you Nick. Don't think I didn't notice that your hands have been wondering and twitching all day today. That'll either land you in jail, or working as the government dog, man."

Nick frowned for a bit at how accurate that assumption was before he gave Alfred a bright, face splitting smile that always indicated that the other person was getting too close for comfort. "And what about you? Where did you get the wood to block the bullets from?" he asked.

Alfred smiled. "That's a secret," he said. "Let's just say that my Japanese friend taught it to me… as for summer vacation…" He fidgeted in his seat and looked away. "It was… hectic, well more than usual, and I almost died. A lot." He frowned.

"Oh my gosh!" Lisa gasped. "You don't really mean that, you do?" Alfred stared at her blackly in reply. "What happened?"

Alfred gave a small, dry laugh. "Well you see… it's kinda personal, but the jist of it is that I was in Rome, Italy and some people, more alike a family of three over protective beasts, didn't like something I've been… doing, and keeping from them, so… yeah. I'm glade that Lovino didn't send his mafias after me too though, and instead hit Tony for suddenly taking his gun and firing it at me when he saw me." Lisa gasped and the three agents stared at Alfred in interest, Nick with a bit of admiration in his eyes.

Alfred continued, and Jason wasn't sure if he noticed his audiences' reaction or not. "But boy was I glade that Jose and Bernardo wasn't there then," he said. "But too bad one of them was waiting for me back home though." Alfred sighed. "Well, I suppose I should be glade that Jose tends to miss my head a lot, even when I'm asleep. Although," he laughed dryly, "Lovino and Bernardo did try to shot me the last time we met over in China… and Tony borrowed Mathias' axe when he couldn't find his double headed axe. Yeah. Glade Iggy decided to step in and save me that time. And that's the um, well, fun part of my summer. So, who's next?" He smiled brightly at his shocked audiences.

"... You went to two different countries during the summer?" Charlie asked, shocked.

Alfred thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, basically."

"Wow." Charlie lead back into his chair.

"... I went to New York and D.C.," said Jason, remembering his last case.

"Dude, those are like, two of my favorite states!" said Alfred. "I usually end up in those two states more often than the other states. But I do try to keep things even so that… no one would complain." He shook his head and sighed in weariness and sadness.

"I was in… let's see…" He held up his hands and started counting as he thought about it. "France," a finger went up, "Italy, and Germany. Oh, and New York and D.C. too." He nodded his head and brought his gaze down to his tablemates. "Well, what can I say?" He shrugged. "I'm popular. And I'm really interested in Europe. It has lots of interesting art and history." He smiled devilishly at the last part.

"Yes, I agree," said Lisa, smiling.

"Yeah. And I just couldn't help it, you know? I would've gone to England too, but… well…" He looked down.

"Might've been a good thing that you hadn't gone there, buddy," said Alfred, confusing Nick and the others. However, he merely smiled back at them and took another sip of his drink.

"I was in the hospital for the last three years, sleeping for much of it, playing video games for a forth of it," said Charlie.

"Oh, what happened?" Lisa asked, worried.

"Car accident," said Charlie, grimly. "My father died in the explosion." He looked away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"It's fine," said Charlie, drinking his water. "I'm.. over it now."

Alfred studied the boy's emotionless face for a moment before brightening up the mood with a change of topic by telling them a fun tale about the mischief he and his friends cooked up, and managed to make everyone laugh.

Once their dinner was served, everyone still continued to chat while they ate, and soon had become close friends, exchanging phone numbers between each other. Once they were finished with their dinner, the boys insisting on paying for their meals and for Lisa to pay for their drinks instead, much to her protest, but Alfred pulled out their newly formed friendship card on her and Lisa found that she couldn't disagree with his wishes.

After that, the boys walked Lisa back to her dorm, though they could only see her to the gate, as it would be improper to go in when they just got to know each other. Once they were sure that she was safely inside, the boys left for their own rooms to get some sleep so they could all go to their first day of school on time tomorrow.

* * *

When Jason woke up, he found that Alfred was already dressed and that shocked him a bit. Even with the job he had, it'd still been a while since he'd had to get up this early, but to think that it didn't seem to bother Alfred all that much.

"Morning," said Alfred. "Got morning classes?"

Jason nodded his head and got up to get washed and change.

"Me too man," said Alfred.

Jason groaned on the inside. He already knew all of Alfred's schedules. They had already gone over it, and of all things, Jason ended up with having to wake up early every Monday morning to attend morning classes with him just because he's the eldest out of them all. Curse those brats, making him wake up this early in the morning. And curse Alfred for not taking the godly advise of those who came before him.

Alfred waited for Jason before the two of them headed to class together. All throughout the day, Alfred found himself constantly in the company of a least one of the three agents, and to their relief, it doesn't seem like he suspected anything. In fact, he was quite happy about having someone he knew in his class so he wouldn't feel so awkward, even though it seemed that he got along just fine with practically everybody he meets.

During class, the agents weren't sure what to expect- the report already told them that Alfred was smart, but they were still impressed with how he managed to balance learning and social time. In class, he always took notes and knew the answers to all the questions the professor asked as well as the ones that the class didn't know. He even stumped the teachers sometimes by asking them questions of his own. Even Charlie was no match for him.

But even so, Alfred still found time to goof around and make the class laugh, brightening everyone's day before shifting into learning mood. Sometimes he even started talking in different America dialects, and one time the class found him having a one person conversation with himself, but he said that it wasn't because one person would talk in a deep southern accent while another talked in a northern dialect. Alfred didn't seem to be aware that he had a audience that day, but it was still amusing to watch him argue and reasoned with himself- the drama club was really on his trail after that day, but he always ran from them.

Due to his personality and his renowned intelligent, Alfred was able to make friends with the people around him, including the teachers, whom he sometimes talk politics with, but never got in too deep- he mostly listened to what they have to say and only commented now and then, discussed teaching subjects or gave them advise when they asked him. Sometimes the people around him wondered who was really the student and who was the teacher.

Also, because of this, Alfred knew practically everyone's names and they knew his- they may not have met or interacted with him, but they have heard of him and may have seen him from time to time around campus. This was a little worrisome for the agents, but their boss told them to suck it up, chuckling all the way as if remembering a time when they too, where like this.

Another thing about Alfred that the agents learned was that he was very patriotic. He always wore the brown jacket with the big 50, that he said was for the 50 states when asked, written in white on the back. He rarely ever takes it off or let anyone hold it, always insisting he'd grab it himself, which was a little strange.

The other strange thing was that glasses of his. Jason had seen how dusty it was one day when Alfred was taking a small afternoon nap after a long and tiring study session. He had tried to clean it up for Alfred, but no matter what he did, it wouldn't stay clean. Then Alfred woke up and Jason found out that Alfred had perfect vision even without the use of his glasses, which he'd called Texas when he'd frantically rushed across the room to grab it out of Jason's hands and told him not to mess with it. When Jason commented on Alfred's clear sight and how dusty the glasses actually was when one puts it on, Alfred did not deny any of it and said that he rather preferred wearing Texas, insisting that it was not hurting his eyes or destroying his vision at all. In fact, he said that it helped his mind a little and he was glade that he took it from Jose.

Remembering that Jose was one of the three names that came up in conversation, Jason inquired about him a bit, and Alfred told him that Jose lived in Mexico and that their relationship was not so great right now because of it and other things that he refused to elaborate on.

* * *

On that same first day, during lunch, Alfred was somehow able to fine Lisa and all six of them- Lisa's roommate was with her and seemed shocked by the appearance of the three males, sat together and had another conversation. Of course, Taylor was filled in on what had happened last night when she asked how they met, and was truly shocked by what had happened.

Then, another girl and her two best friends walked by and greeted Alfred. It was Lizzy, Abby, and Fiona, three of the most popular girls who went to the same high school. The black haired leader, Lizzy, had obviously tried to land a hit on Alfred, but the boy was too oblivious to notice it and just brushed it aside. Even Charlie was surprised by this, having thought that Alfred was at least socially intelligent enough about these kinds of things to tell that he was being hit on, since it was as clear as day to everyone else at the table. The girls weren't very salute about it either, what with the way they dressed and were obviously suggesting a threesome. Nick didn't seem to mind that, as he winked at one of the girl, the red head Fiona. However, after a while of this, and not getting anywhere, they left, much to the joy of Taylor.

"You know that you were being hit on, right?" Jason asked, once the girls were far away from hearing range.

"Yeah, I know," said Alfred, eating his third hamburger. Apparently it wasn't because of Lisa after all. Oh, how sad.

"Then why did you-?" Nick was shocked.

Alfred gazed after the girls, a small smile on his face. "I just wasn't all that interested, ya know?" he said. "I mean, not that they're not good to look at or anything, they are, I'll admit that. And they're probably, stereotype wise, more my type of girls, but… it just kinda doesn't appeal to me as much as that old modestly and easily embarrassed type of girls who blushes a lot. It' kinda cute, ya know? Besides, I can't cheat. Especially now, when three over protective guys are out to get me!" Well, that explained some things now. "But even before that, I'd always feel guilty. It wasn't really fair or just to either one of us, but I mean I've been-…" He seemed about to say something, but than remembered where he was and retraced his steps. "I guess I just didn't want to break that promise, ya know?" He took a sip of his drink. "I mean, I know I broke a lot of them, but this one… this one, no matter how old, traditional and unbelievable it seems to be to keep true too and complete, it was just too personal to me, and it posed as a bit of a challenge that I... kinda imposed on myself, so... Yeah, I don't want to-… it felt like this was the only one that I could have control over, you know, and I just feel that I should honor it, otherwise he won't rest easy and that pains me... Not to mention..." He looked really sad thinking of the memory.

"… You promised someone something?" Nick decides to break the silence.

Alfred looked up. "I promised people a lot of things, Nicky," he answered. "Most of them I end up having to break because of, well… pressure and circumstances. But yeah, that one promise to that boy… he was a really good friend to me, and that promise was kinda his last words to me before he… died…" Alfred's eyes narrowed, and Jason noticed that he seemed conflicted between emotions of sadness, confusion and uncertainty. But as always, Alfred brushed the problem aside once more and changed the topic to a better one, one of which was Alfred's relationship statue that Nick kept insisting on, yet Alfred kept avoiding.

* * *

After that day, the six of them kept on meeting with each other, though Taylor seemed to have found them some new friends; two girls, Anna and Kacy, who are currently in a relationship with each other. And of course, Lizzy and her friends were still pinning for Alfred and he once had to resort to hiding behind Jason just to avoid her and Abby. Fiona, on the other hand, seemed to have been taken in by Nick's magic already, as Charlie once had to rushed over to Jason and Alfred's room and asked to stay with them, his face flushed, much to Alfred's amusement and booming laughter. He even banged on the wall and called over to the only other room next to theirs to keep it down and even asked if they were having fun, to which Nick's response was to hit the wall back once, getting Alfred to laugh all over again.

Also, it seemed that during that time, the FBI had gotten involved due to the incident with the Mafia. And now, because of that bit, two FBI agents were assigned to look after the Italian heir and it had also prompted them to look into the background of those involved, meaning Alfred, Nick, Jason, Charlie, and Lisa. Lisa, of course, came off clean, but with the boys, Jerry, Alex, Miles and Ryan- who'd just returned from Russia and had gotten some choice words in with Alex once he heard about Charlie, had to pull some strings and they weren't happy. But even then, the boys traces weren't quite covered and they now found themselves being watched by the FBI- agent Frank Shannen, who's wife, Charlotte, was a member of the CIA and had been the one to provide him with the extra information, and his partner, Robert Haze, as well. Alfred seemed oblivious to all these facts though, despite his knowledge and renowned intelligence through the campus.

* * *

"Great. This is just great," said the man wearing a white lab coat as he paced around in his studies while another man in a brown suit watched him from his place on the couch. "The FBI's here. What do we do now?"

"Is the target still in sight?" The dark figure on the T.V. screen questioned.

The man stopped pacing and looked up. "Yes sir," he replied. "He is. But those FBI agents that the government sent over to watch and protect him will-"

"It'll be fine Gillison. You and Price just continue doing your job as teachers and watch him. The FBIs won't be a problem. We're not attacking him directly anyways. No. Our target is someone smaller, but one that will definitely get us America's attention and soon, the personification himself, don't you worry. Our sources and research on their relationships have never been wrong before. They may be able to fake it and fool the others, but not us. We'll definitely get them. All of them."

"Yes sir," the professor bowed as the T.V screen went blank. He then turned to his partner, who was frantically searching through old books and papers, in crime and frowned deeply. "Still can't believe they actually exist, Price? Come on."

"No, I- will yes," Price nodded. "But I was just thinking about all the things I could ask him! Since he's lived through some of the history, he must know them better than these confining texts!"

Gallison shook his head at the history freak. "Well," he turned to look out the window. "I can probably cox some more ideas for experimentations and torture out of him..." he watched the picture of Alfred laughing in the ray of the sunlight. "I think. But I wouldn't go over broad though. it won't be good if he knows."

"I know that, Phil," said the Professor Richard Price, a smile on his face as he read the texts.

Philip Gillison sighed and looked out the window. Why did the Organization he needs a partner, and why did it have to be this Native American and history obsessed guy to have stumped onto the secret files, of all people?

* * *

"But George, I'm telling you," Frank said into the phone. "There's something strange about those four boys!"

"Listen Shannen," said George, sounding like he was having a migrant. "Don't worry about that and just focus on your mission, okay?"

"But sir-!

"Look, the Secret Service's already paid me a visit once and I don't plan on meeting them again, because you sent your wife out snooping for you, Shannen!"

"... What?" Frank seemed shocked.

"Yeah. You should be hearing from her soon. She probably didn't get kicked out though, since she managed to make their technician look so disheveled... But Shannen, just keep away from those boys, okay? They said that they'll keep their boys away from us too, as long as we don't mess with them. You know, I really hated when their leader hinted to me that I sucked at keeping my kids on a leash and interfering with their mission. Anyway, just make sure that charge of yours doesn't get into another fight with that group. Make him behave. The Secret Service says that they don't want more work. They seemed to have enough of that as it is, with the strain currently being placed on foreign relations and all that shit." He hung up.

Robert, who was sitting on the couch and taking down notes, studied his mentor's face for any sing of a reaction. "So..." he said cautiously. "We're not using Charlotte to find information for us anymore?"

"No. Too risky."

Robert breathed out a sigh of disappointment. "We're going to find answers ourselves, aren't we?"

Frank smiled as he turned back to his charge. "All we're doing is observing them, Robert," He said. "We're not interfering. Just observing... From afar..."

Robert exhaled. "You're still interesting in that Jones kid, sir? Even though he's... a member of the Secret Service, was it?"

"Yeah. Well, I think that his talents are better suited else where, Haze. And you know that my sharp eyes' are never wrong."

Robert sighed and got off the couch to follow after his teacher, who he sometimes think may be a bit mad.

* * *

As the month of September rolled by, the three agents and Lisa became close to Alfred, and soon came the falling orange leaves of October.

* * *

 **I know that Lisa's probably older than that since when she debated, she was holding a camera and not an iPhone or something more technologically advanced, but for this to work, just go with the more future year setting. I don't know what year, but just know that it is either now, or somewhere in the future that this story is taking place.**

 **Next chapter: Halloween Jitters**

 **We're moving into the month of October. More nations show up-**

 **America: Did you really have to come through the window? The fucking window?**

 **England: Well, Japan does tend to stress the fact.**

 **Russia: _Da_ , and action movies have people crashing through windows all the time, don't they, _Amerika_?**

 **(America glared at the smiling Russian next to him)**

 **England: Sealand, dropped that bottle! Don't you dare turn into Latvia!**

 **(England runs after Sealand, who has a white bottle of alcohol in his hand)**

 **England: Damn it America! Keep your kid on a leash, would you?!**

 **America: Hey, he's yours too, you know!**

 **England: Was, git. He was one of mine, once upon a time.**

 **And what's this? Fiona is who? Fine out in the next chapter!**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Jitters

**!WARMING (IT'S IMPORTANT!)!**

 **You guys are going to hate me for this one. Before continuing, it is advised that you read my other story, _A Change of Pace: Year One,_ if you haven't already. You don't have to do it, but it might be good if you do, because it explains some of the things that happens here. Kind of. But you can skip it and read on, if you like. Just know that if you ask THAT question, I am not going to answer.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Halloween Jitters**

At the beginnings of October, everything seemed fine. Alfred was still as childish as ever, pushing Nick and Jason into a pill of leaves that he and Charlie created with Lisa's help on one Saturday morning, to teasing Nick about his quick relationship with Fiona in the next. Heck, he even teamed up with Nick to tease Jason about his relationship and tried to set him up with Taylor a couple of times, to which Jason said was too fast for his taste and Alfred said that Jason now reminded him of a certain Negro friend of his back in D.C. and Jason paled at the realization of who that was. He even sweated a little at how serious and knowing Alfred suddenly looked when he directly said that to Jason. But he ended up chasing after the laughing Alfred once he found out that it was just a joke and his paranoid mind working.

However, as Halloween approached closer day by day, Lisa and the three agents noticed that Alfred seemed twitchy, anxious and more on guard than usual. He was also really clingy, always clinging to one of them, and he was even willing to cling to Lizzy until he could successfully find a new target and remove himself from her.

It seemed that he was really desperate, always expecting something to come out and attack him at any givn moment- something that Nick had experienced first hand when he snuck up on Alfred and the boy back flipped him onto the concrete floor, snapping some of his bones and then, much to Jason's surprised- which seemed to keep increasing (the profile was really lacking and did not prepare them for this. He could definitely hear their three bosses laughing at them right now. Those damned old geezers), panicked and processed to successfully reset all of Nick's broken bones- the ones that were instantly fixable anyways. Though, Nick still had to go see a doctor, and he was glaring at the cheapish Alfred the entire time.

"Hey, at least she's still going to help nurse you back to health, right?" he said. "You'll still get some cute time with her, man, come on, don't be like that."

Nick continued to glare at him. "And what's so good about having her so close to me, yet not being able to do anything fun, hah?" he asked.

"Well hey, look on the bright side! At least she's still beside you. Mine's all the way on the other side of the world. Like, literally! And we don't even meet all that often! Come on!"

Nick still won't forgive him, but they did talk and Alfred did try to get back on Nick's good grace again. However, Alfred still refused to tell anyone what was going on and continued to worry all on his own, even when Nick said that he'd forgive Alfred if he told. Alfred still wouldn't do it and correctly commented that Nick wouldn't really be forgiving him either way, which was true.

And this, of course, was now turning into a major problem for the agents, who feared that Alfred may have come into contract with his hunters, who may have threatened him, and that the numbers of hunters may have increased, as Jason had reported that he'd heard Alfred talking on the phone late one night- Alfred thought he'd been sleeping, but Alfred's yelling woke him up. The conversation was a little confusing and went something like this:

"What the hell?!" Alfred shouted into the phone. "Are you seriously kidding me right now? You're still going to do this to me? Give me a break man!"

"…"

"No! I don't want to! I'm already worried enough-!"

"…"

"Well, you're not helping the matter by doing this to me! Look, let's just stop-!"

"…"

"Stop holding a grudge, damn it! It was only once!"

"…"

"What? What do you mean allies? Are you teaming up with those three-? Hey, hey! Don't hang up on me! … Damn it!"

Jason woke up than, and asked the furious Alfred what was going on, to which he apologized for waking Nick up and only told him to go back to sleep before stepping outside to have a conversation entirely in another language that Jason guessed was Japanese, but had no idea of what was being said. Though whatever it was, it seemed to have calmed Alfred down a bit. However, he was still on edge and on guard the next day.

The agents were at their wits end, what with their superiors telling them to consult Alfred and try to calm him down- Jason had experienced first hand what Alfred breaking down and crying while holding onto his knees was like. Apparently it had been a horrible Halloween nightmare or something, and Alfred never spoke of it again, though Jason did wonder about the father Alfred kept calling out to and saying over and over again though his tears that he'd be a good boy if the man would just stop scaring him. Jason really felt like a dad comforting his 5-year-old child from his bad dream that night. And of course, Alfred insisted on sleeping on the same bed as him also, because "The monsters will come and get me~!". Typical.

Wanting to know the reason why their bosses back in D.C. seemed so amused by this, and to get ride of their smudged looks, the three agents decided to use Lisa against Alfred, but that didn't seem to work either. However, Lisa seemed to have come out of it a little bit confused, saying that Alfred asked about Jeanne d'Arc just like Francis. But she was happy though, for she acquired more information on one interesting topic of hers; the mysterious Mr. Francis Bonnefoy.

Though at first, Alfred had been a bit reluctant about saying anything, since he knew that getting involved with humans could be painful- it had been as such between him, Washington, and his founding fathers, and thus America could only imagine what France must've felt. That, and Alfred knew that the second time around may not end well, after all, France and England had advised him to stay away from ****Amelia's reincarnation when he met her in South Korea, working as a plane captain. He was happy to know that she was doing something she loved, and that her life was going well- South Korea even told him that she was getting married to another piloted soon, and Alfred recognized the groom instantly as well. He was really happy that his and Amelia's dreams came true in this life, and knew that France would've wanted the same for Lisa. That was his thought, of course that is until Alfred felt that he was being threatened by Lisa's all too personal questions. Oh well, France had been getting on his nerves lately anyways, being the person responsible for Spain and the others coming after him and all that shit. Man how he hated how England had laughed in his face after he saved him in China. So not cool.

And so, there was nothing the agents could do to stop Alfred's Halloween anxiety, he didn't even want to go to the Halloween party and instead stayed shut inside the sanctuary that was his dorm room. This, of course, meant that none of the three agents were able to attend the party as well, even without Alfred practically begging them not to go- though Jason was actually debating about Charlie going and was relieved that he didn't want to.

Thus, in order to appease Nick, they decided to thrown their own little party in their room, inviting Lisa, Taylor, & Fiona over, though Taylor decided to go to the bigger party with Anna and Kacy. There was, of course, alcohol, but Jason made sure that Charlie only had half a cup, to which Alfred strongly, and strangely, agreed to with a lot of enthusiasm and a small shudder of his own. Jason tried to lay off on the drinks, and Alfred did too, seeming to still be on edge but concealing it nicely.

It was approaching midnight now, and they were telling ghost stories. Alfred finally seemed a bit more relaxed now, too focused on his fears ignited from the story Nick was telling them to be anxious about anything else. Although Jason wished that he wouldn't hold onto his arm so hard, he really didn't want anything to break or to have to be reset, thank you. It hurts like a bitch, he knew it all too well. But he was at least glade that Charlie, who sat on the other side of him, wasn't doing it. And boy was the room getting a little hot, or was it colder now? Is he getting sick? Wait, what was that outside the window just now?

"Oh, that sounds interesting _da_."

Alfred screamed, throwing his hands up into the air as everyone looked behind him and moved away a little out of fright. There, beside Alfred was the childish face of a pale man with beige colored hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a white scarf over his black cloak and was holding a silver pipe decorated with black sunflowers in his hands.

"Fufufu, _dobryy vecher_ (good evening) little Alfie," the man greeted, never once losing his smile. " _Schastlivogo Khellouina_ (happy Halloween) _da_."

"You!" Alfred pointed an accusing figure at him once he recovered from his shock and fright. "What the hell are you doing here, dressed like that?!"

"Kolkolkolkol-" Alfred paled at that laugh. "I'm the Grim Reaper this year, and I'm here to reap your soul, _da_?" He swung his pipe at Alfred, but Alfred quickly moved out of the way. The man seemed a little disappointed at that while Alfred continued to glare at him.

"What the hell? What kind of reaper has a fucking pipe, you freako?! And you didn't answer my question. Why the fuck are you here?"

The man shrugged. "I'm helping big brother* out, _da_ ," he replied. "He seemed to have misplaced a little rat somewhere around here." Alfred inhaled and frantically searched around the place while the unnamed man stood up- and boy was he tall and well built, contrasting for a guy with such a childish face. If he wasn't giving off that dangerous and uncomfortable aura, he would've had a lot of people asking to hug him and his adorable appearance.

Seeing his built, Jason bet that he might just be the same height and closely the same built as Alex, and maybe just as intimidating despite their differences in the facial expressions department.

The man turned toward Alfred and smiled a smile that sent chills down the girls and the three agents' spines. "Have you seen him around anywhere?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not involved in this!" Alfred shouted out in frustration, his nerves standing on end at the presence of this mysterious man. Jason wondered if they should be worried and what their bosses would say about this when they hear the report.

"Ah _da_." The mysterious man smiled. "Big brother did tell me that you were not going to be attending the annual Halloween party with us this year, _da_?"

"Isn't the party supposed to be in Ontario this year?"

" _Da_."

"Then why the hell are you here?!"

The man looked around, side stepping Alfred's kick. "I told you, little rat, or was it bat, came here and Big Brother and I followed him because we were worried... So you were actually having fun here without the rest of us _da_ , Little Alfie?"

"Don't call me that, you commie! I'm not that little anymore, damn it! And why the hell did he come here anyways? Whoever that little rat is!"

" _Piter_ ," Alfred straightened up and his ferry mellowed down as he recognized the name, "and I don't know really." The man shrugged. "He may have had another argument with big brother or something." Jason and Nick noticed that Alfred's eyes moved sideways as if in guilt. "Either way, he ran away and now Big Brother's out hunting for him, otherwise he'll be in trouble if a certain someone finds out later that he lost Peter."

Alfred whipped his head back toward the man, surprised and interested. "Who?" he asked.

The man ignored Alfred's question as his gaze stopped on Nick and he smiled, somehow managing to make the room look like a winter wonderland. "That was a nice story _da_ ," he commented. "It had me sitting on the edge of my seat. But you should really tone it down a bit though _da_. Little Alfie here is very scared of-"

"Hey! I am not! You damn Commie, just go the fuck away already!"

The man turned toward Alfred and the room suddenly felt colder as his smiled widened. "Ahh, but if I did that, than I won't be able to give you the present Big Brother gave me."

"What?" Alfred seemed to have calmed down a bit, as he now looked at the taller man in shock.

The man pulled out something from under his cloak, a black envelope lined in white, and handed it to Alfred.

"Ivan, I've found him-" the group turned around to find a man dressed as a Mad Hatter entered through the once closed window. "What are you doing?" He eyed the envelope that was about to exchange hands.

The man now named Ivan smiled and took the envelope back into his cloak, while the new name's narrowed eyes following it.

"Nothing, Big Brother," said Ivan, acting all innocent. "I was just saying hi to little Alfie. I haven't seen him in a while _da_."

The Englishman nodded and walked over. "Peter is waiting in the car, why don't you go keep him company, Ivan. Lad's a little moody about being caught and grounded right now."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, jumping out the window and surprising everyone.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the intrusion." The man's eyes never lingered away from Alfred's form as he said this.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred asked as soon as Ivan was gone. "I though we agreed not to do this this year! What the hell, Iggy!"

Alfred suddenly found the hint of the man's cane pointed at his neck.

"Not my name, git," said the Englishman, glaring dangerous at Alfred. "And what do you mean?" His face morphed into one of innocent confusion. "I did nothing."

"Then what the hell was that fucking Commie doing? Suddenly appearing behind me and all that shit?" Alfred screamed in the man's face, pointing angary at the window.

The little man backed away a little. "I don't know, Alfred. I don't control Ivan." He smiled a little. "No one does really!"

"I'm not really so sure about that, now." Alfred crossed his arms as he turned his body sideway, glaring at the smaller man.

The man dressed as the Mad Hatter sighed. "Alfred," he said, "you should know me better than that by now. If I said I won't, than I won't... usually." Alfred silently mocked him on that, and as Arthur's head was turned away, he didn't see much, but did know what Alfred was doing, as he quickly turned his head back and narrowed his eyes at the smiling American. "But no matter how much of a headache canceling the plans with that guy up north gave me, I still went though with it for you, git."

"Up north?" Alfred appeared shocked.

The man smiled. "Relax, git. It's not Ivan. But be ready for us next year though. Even I don't know what that man is capable of coming up with, what with the amount of time now given to him..." His eyes glanced off toward the floor as a small smile crept onto his face. "But… I caution you not to get on your brother's bad side until next halloween's past, git."

"What?!" Alfred panicked. "You teamed up with Mattie? Seriously? He betrayed me? Again?"

The man glared at Alfred. "You attacked him first, git. Remember that." The man called Iggy suddenly pulled out a light brown envelope from his coat and handed it to Alfred, blushing a little. "Anyways, here's your… what you missed. Sorry about… the lost ones. Miles, yes I met with your... second before coming here. He said that he was sorry for it being late and for the work you now have to do."

"He and Alex worries too much," said Alfred, shocking the agents a bit. "Actually, they all worry too much. Instead of worrying about me, they should be worrying about themselves, or the president."

"They can't really help it Alfred. You know that. Anyways, the... work... They were intercepted by the three males of that family, just FYI."

"Nothing important was there, right?" Alfred questioned, a bit worried.

"No, I don't think so," the man answered, his gaze wondering off a bit before he faced Alfred again. " But you'll have to review it yourself. Though Tony, not that Tony-" The man glared at Alfred.

"Yeah. Of course not." Alfred waved him off, bored and not at all surprised. "And that reminds me, I gotta give that guy a call. Someone needs to check on my house."

"I'm not doing it," The man answered blankly.

"I don't expect you to. Besides, you guys will probably just argue and try to ride the world of each other while I'm not looking again."

"So you do know." The man appeared amused. "And here I thought you were oblivious to that fact, along with everything else." The man's happy smile turned into an accusing glare at Alfred, who brushed it off. "Any who, Antonio was nice enough to pry them off Jose's hands and give them all to me. Well, the ones that weren't too badly destroyed anyways. At least that's what he says. Oh, and I've already informed your men about this, just so that they won't go have a panic attack again. One of them seemed to have quite enjoyed his vacation… while it lasted. He even cried on my chest when I told him the good news."

"Ahh. By the way, you're not teaming up with them, are you?" Alfred questioned, a bit concerned, but tried to hide it.

"Of course not, git. Who do you think I am?" Alfred opened his mouth to answer. "However, I did promise Bernardo that I won't interfere this time around in exchange for them not intercepting your... not messing with your stuff anymore and instead, hunt you down fair and square. So now, if any of them pulls their weapons out at you, I won't save you, just a heads up."

"What? Iggy~"

"Not my name!" The man hit Alfred's head with his cane.

"Ouch… Come on Ig- I mean, Arthur…"

"No, git. Bernardo and I have had a good relationship in the past. Despite what was going on between Antonio and I back then, and I'm not about to change that, no matter how irony it all seems. Sorry, git, but you did say you've graduated from me, and that you apparently don't need me anymore." Alfred frowned. The man's eyes moved past Alfred and landed on the girls behind him. His eyes widened. "Elizabeth***," he breathed out, shocked.

"What?" Alfred chocked, his eyes wide as he looked at the man before turning to look at Fiona. "No way." He turned back to Arthur. "Seriously? Then does that mean that those two may be Catherine** and Maria**?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that before shaking his head and looked at Alfred. "Any who, make sure to attend the meeting during your Thanksgiving Break or whatever it is you call it-

"Thanksgiving."

Arthur glared. "Git, don't interrupted me. It's rude." Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and Arthur raised his cane, but than put it down, sighing. "Really... grown. At any rate, I'll see you than, git. And don't worry." He smiled evilly. "It's only the 8 meeting, so there will only be eight of us and not... all the ones from across the... well, you know what I mean." Arthur turned toward the door, but paused when he noticed Nick and Charlie. "Ahh… Well, what do you know? You are here after all." He turned back to Fiona and gave her a charming smile that caused her to blush and for Nick to glare at him. "But of course, you would… you did promise***…"

"What?" Alfred asked. "What?"

"Nothing git." Arthur shook his head. "It's just that," he let out a small laugh and covered it with his hand, "I find this situation quite amusing, as it seems to be somewhat similar to your Amelia's. But never mind me and my old rambling ways." He looked up, shook his head and looked directly at Nick, taking him aback with a sense of foreign nostalgia. "Thank you for not coming over to the British Isles and robbing me and my brothers of our precious artifacts, but instead targeted France and the others, Nicholas. Lord knows how much of a headache that's going to cause me. You know we never did quite get along with each other, nor did we enjoy the... family... reunion." Arthur tore his gaze away from the shocked Nick and changed target as he instead, smiled at Charlie.

He walked up and petted the boy's head. Charlie's eyes widened at the familiar, nostalgic warmth that reminded him of a lingering sent from his old home, of his childhood memories. "So, you want to improve England, hah?" said Arthur. "Well than, I will be sure to hold you to that lad. Don't let me down. I look forward to officially meeting you in London again, Charlie Wilson." He looked up. "Well, good evening, chums. Have a happy Halloween, and remember not to stay up too late~" He took off his hat and bowed before the door closed itself in his face.

"Go to hell, old man!" Alfred threw a bottle at the door, shattering it into pieces. "It's your god damn fault I'm this anxious every god damn fucking Halloween!"

Jason turned toward him, wondering if the man was prophase responsible for Alfred's nightmares and Halloween terrors, and if so, how? But of course, he didn't voice this question.

"Okay, what was that?" Nick asked, looking confusingly at the door before turning to Alfred, a little furious now. "Who was he?"

"Arthur," Alfred replied, recomposing himself. "He's a... friend of mine." He looked through the papers in the envelope and pulled them out. "He's also the man who took care of me after my parents died, so I guess you could say that he's my older brother. But I separated from him a while ago, and he's now gone back to living in London and being a full time politician there, or something like that, so…"

"What about the other guy, Al?" Lisa spoke up.

"Who? Ivan?"

"Yeah," said Fiona. "Who was he? And the little boy, Peter?"

"He's a fucking Russian Commie, and Peter… Peter's Arthur's… new charge." Everyone noticed how Alfred seemed a little saddened by that as he moved to sit on his bed and read the papers.

Charlie yawned.

"Well, it's getting late," said Jason. "Why don't you escort the girls back to their dorms, Nick? Al and I will clean up while Charlie go to bed."

"It's okay, I can help," Charlie insisted, swaying a little.

"No, it's fine, Charles," said Alfred, putting away his papers into the envelope and storing it in the top drawer of his bed. "Kids like you need your sleep, or else you won't grow." He looked smudged when he said that. "You can have my bed."

Charlie nodded and collapsed on Alfred while making his way over to the bed. Alfred caught him with a smile and carried him over to the bed, tugging him in and smiling at the scene.

"You seem like you've done this before, Alfred," Jason commented, watching Alfred smile down at Charlie as a father would his son.

"Hah?" Alfred turned to him, confused.

"This." Jason motioned toward them. "This whole tugging people into bed and all that jazz."

Alfred shrugged. "It's not that hard. I have-... I've carried drunken men before." He frowned. "But yeah." Alfred smiled down at Charlie. "I… know a boy. Well, he's not really that little now or anything, and I think... I think he's Charlie's age now, so..." Jason noticed that Alfred looked a little disappointed at that. "But, yeah." Alfred smiled warmly. "I've… I've watched over him from time to time, so yeah… I am kinda use to it. Though, I wish I had more time with him… Wonder how he's doing now...? Hopefully not out wondering the..." He sighed sadly at the thought before getting up to help Jason clean up.

"Think Nicky's coming back anytime soon?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He probably will be back," said Alfred, smiling a small, happy smile as his eyes glittered over. "Just not to this room. Or alone."

"Yeah." Jason nodded in agreement, thinking back to the glare Nick had given Arthur, and glanced back at Charlie. "Good thing he's sleeping here, hah?" He turned back to Alfred. "You can take the bed this time Al. I'll take the couch," Jason offered.

"Nah man. You've been tired babysitting us and basically giving in to our childish wants all day now. You get some sleep. I'm okay now. Iggy's already paid me a visit and it doesn't seem like he has anything planed for me this Halloween, so we're good! I'm off the anxiety chart! I'll take care of this mess, you go and get some sleep dude. I know you've had a few shots."

"You sure?" Jason seemed unsure about this. "You also had some-"

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine! S'not my first time, and it wasn't even enough compare to what I'm used to, or the people I'm usually with!" He laughed a little. "So, I'm use to it. Now you go get some sleep, man, and leave the rest to me. I insist!" He shooed Jason with his hands. "It's the least I can do for making you guys so worried over me."

So he did notice. "Okay. Goodnight, Al." Jason yawned and collapsed on his bed.

Alfred sighed and got to work cleaning up the room and later, looking over his work, something that Jason kept his eyes open for, wanting to know what Alfred's hiding. But too bad, though, because Alfred made sure not to reveal too much and only cursed quietly here and there before getting to signing those papers that he calls the band of his life, probably the only word Jason was able to clearly hear and remembered from that night.

However, once, at around 1 or 2 a.m., Jason heard Alfred talking on the phone with someone- Jason couldn't really hear much of the conversation, he seemed happy about it though, and it seemed that he even got a picture, or a few, sent to him. After that enjoyable phone call, Alfred finally tucked in for bed on the couch.

* * *

 ***Russia. Yeah, I know. I did it. It's cute, and it gives America more reasons to argue with Russia, who can get on his nerves more. Say whatever you want about it, I like it.**

 ****Can anyone guess which Maria and Catherine I'm talking about?**

 *****Yes, I know about Queen Elizabeth I and what she said about England. But looking up her history, I found something interesting, and, despite so many evidence pointing to their pairings, I don't like it. Sorry.**

 ******Amelia... I got the idea for that one from the Korean Drama _Take Care of Us, Captain_. I feel like instead of love, it was more admiration for her, more friendship like. **

**Next Chapter: Are They...?**

 **It's Thanksgiving, and everyone's on break! Not. Oh well, Nick's not complaining. After all, he's going to Disney and is no longer being watched by the government! But... what the hell? Didn't Alfred say that the guy was his friend and former guardian whom he thought of as a brother or something? So what the hell is this picture they're painting? Surely it can't be-! And why's Lisa and Fiona here too?! Damn, so much for a fun day at Disney.**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Are They?

**Ao-Yuki414: Ahh, I'd forgotten that European royals share common names throughout the centuries. Sorry. I should've given some clues. But good guesses! Now read on to find out the identity of one of them.**

 **You guys are probably going to hate me for this chapter, and I expect that many of you will back out. But for those who stick around, I thank you in advance, and hope you look forward to the next chapter, because more characters are about to be introduced and the plot is finally moving forward.**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Are They…?**

During Thanksgiving Break, the three agents were given time off from watching Alfred, as other members of the Secret Service took over. Currently, Charlie was back in D.C. with his family and Jason was in Florida with his. Jason offered to take Nick with him when he found out that Nick was orphaned, but Nick declined both his and Charlie's offer. However, despite not wanting to be anywhere within government reach, he was ordered to stay with Charlie's family, much to his dismay and Charlie's reassurance that he'll try to make it better.

Alfred, on the other hand, found himself in southwest Los Angeles, California, sitting through another boring G8 meeting with France, Germany, Italy, and England- the four representatives of the European Union, Canada, and Russia. And to add to that, he was constantly fearing for his life and had to hear Germany yelling for him to stop being so paranoid while England, France, and the other laughed or made fun of his current circumstance- he really hated France for this. German, of course, tried to tell them to stop and, of once, really focus on doing something about the problems of global warming. Yeah, like they were ever going to listen and solve that anytime soon.

Finally, the meeting was finished and everyone was allowed to go to dinner and back to his hotel rooms to rest. America suggested that they all go have dinner together at a great restaurant he knew and, after a little bit of convincing, everyone agreed. That is, everyone except England, who made up some crap excuse and ran off. The laughter from Russia and the knowing look from Japan, who said that he also must decline because he had a promise to keep before leaving the group, had America suspicious. Had Russia gone after England, America would've blown tops, but he hadn't, so America tried to keep his cool, something Russia and the others took note of.

"Hey, _America_ ," Italy called out. "Are we going to dinner ve~?"

" _Italien_!" Germany growled out, annoyed that Italy was leaning on him again.

Prussia laughed. "Come on, Vest," he teased his younger brother. "You know you like it."

"Why are you here, _mon ami_?" France questioned, looking at Prussia. "Not zat I'm not happy or anyzing…"

Prussia smirked. "Vy do you zink?" He placed his hands around the invisible Canada, who suddenly became visible, his face red in embarrassment as he hugged his bear to his chest.

"Gils," he said weakly.

France's face flashed once he remembered Gilbert's newest relationship with his little Matthew, and he glared at his friend.

" _America_ ~."

"Yeah Italy," America replied, turning his glare away from Prussia to pull out his iphone and calling someone. "Just give me a sec. This way." He started walking, leading the others to the restaurant, phone on his ears. "Hey, Alex. Could you do me a favor and have Jerry find out what England's up to for me?" Russia laughed and America glared at him as he hung up. "What? You got something to say Commie?"

" _Net, net_ ," said Russia, trying to hold in his laughter. "You don't need to ask your Secret Service for that, _Amerika_. I could tell you." He smiled. "About both _Angliya_ and _Yaponiya da_."

"Okay, that's a little creepy dude," said America, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "But, what ya got?" He pocked his phone.

Russia laughed.

"You're really going to say it?" Prussia questioned, an eyebrow raised as he placed on arm across the blushing Canada's shoulder.

" _Da_ ," Russia replied smiling happy. "It will be interesting, _da_?" He turned back to the scowling and narrowed eyed America. "Big Brother and _Yaponiya_ are currently on a dinner date _da_."

"What?" America's eyes widened.

" _Oh la la_ ," said France. " _Mon petit Angleterre_ is growing up!"

" _Inghilterra_ found himself a _ragazza_ ve~?" Feliciano spoke up. "And _Giappone_ too? Who are they ve~? Are they pretty? And how did it happen?"

" _Non, Italie,_ I don't think-"

" _Da,"_ Russia smiled in respond.

Italy turned to the frowning Germany while France appeared shocked for a moment.

" _Germania_ ," said Italy, "did you know this?"

"No _Italien_ ," Germany replied.

"Oh. I wonder who the girl is ve~. And how it happened..."

" _Oui_ , I am also interesse to know who _Angleterre_ has fallen for zis time," said France, recovering from his shock only to stare off into the distance in thought, his eyes narrowed. "I haven't seen him with anyone since…" He drifted off. " _Alors, grand frère_ also want to know about _Japon_. _Donc_ ," a mischievous smile appeared on his face, " _que dites-vous d'un petite (_ so what do you say about a little) spying mission, _oui_?"

"I don't zink zat's a _gott idee_ ," Prussia voiced Canada's words so they could be heard.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"I mean, it's England we're talking about here eh," said Canada.

"I know zis is strange, but I agree vith _Vögelchen (_ Birdie)," Prussia added, causing Matthew to blush. "It is just not a _gott idee_ to try and _spion_ on that _spion_ , _ja_? Who knows vat kinds of _rechung_ (reckoning) he's going to execute _auf_ _uns für unterbrechung_ (on us for interrupting) his _Familie zeit später_ (time later)." Prussia shuddered just thinking abut it. " _Japan_ , I don't care- sough it might not be good if he pulls out his weapons, but _England_ is a definite _nein_. You guys can go if you vant, just don't add me and Birdie into zis, _ja_?"

" _Da_ ," Russia agreed. "After all, this is one of the only family time Big Brother has with them…"

"Okay, I'm lost," said America, shaking his head. "What are we talking about now? What are Japan and England's plans for tonight?"

" _Yaponiya_ is having a dinner date with _Tayvan'_ -"

"Well, isn't China going to be disappointed," Alfred commented smudgy.

"-while Big Brother is at dinner with _Seland_ , _WY_ , and _Seyshel'skiye ostrova_ _da_."

" _SEYCHELLES_?" France shouted, hands on his head in panicked. " _Ma Petite Seychelles_? SINCE _GUAND_?"

Russia laughed. "They also plan to go to Disney tomorrow too, _da_."

"… Disney? As in Disneyland?" said America. He finally got over his shock and pulled out his phone once more. "Hey Alex, get me a ticket to Disneyland California and…" he counted on his hands. "Seven fast pass for tomorrow please. I need it by tomorrow morning."

"Right, understood sir," Alex said from the other side, motioning for Jerry, who was massaging his aching head, to start on it now. "Anything else I could do for you sir?"

"We want to go too, _Amerique_ ," France whined, interrupting America before he could reply.

America sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'm guessing that all of you also want to go, yeah?"

"Ve~ Disney!" said Italy cheerfully.

America sighed and returned to his phone call. "Yeah, add six-"

"I don't need one _da_."

America narrowed his eyes at the smiling Russia before correcting his orders. "Okay five more tickets and fast passes to that… Yeah. Thanks." He hung up and pocketed his phone. "Okay, let's go to dinner."

" _Donc, on ne va pas a les espion_ -"

"No France," said America. "But you can go alone if you want, if you're that worry about Seychelles being with England and all that. And speak English man, you're in my country, you know."

" _Tu es l'un de parler_ (you're one to talk." America glared at him. " _Et_ (and) don't be so much like _Angleterre, Amerique_ ," said France. " _Tu_ can understand _moi_ just fine thanks to _l'acquistion de la Louisiana_ , _oui_?"

"Yeah, but still..." America shifted uncomfortably.

France sighed into the heavens at the likeness between England and America as the group headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Alex hung up the phone while Jerry typed away on his computers. He sighed and stood silently for a moment before dialing a number.

"Hey, Ryan," he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to be taking your son and guest away for a day or two."

"What?" Ryan said from the other end. "Are you serious?" He whispered into the phone, a little angry. "What am I going to tell Sophia?! This is the first Thanksgiving we're celebrating while Charlie's awake."

Alex sighed. "Look, I know how you feel right now, but I think… I think it's a good idea that they go to guard him instead of us."

Ryan straightened up. "... So it's about him?"

"When is it never about him with us?"

Ryan wetted his lips. "Okay. Where do they need to be?"

After explaining to Ryan, Alex had to phone Jason and told Jerry to prepare for their travel and make arrangements for any other necessaries, as well as made sure that they stay at a cheaper hotel next to Alfred's. No need to put any more strains on national budget or risk Alfred going crazy and teary eyes on them again. Also, Alex really rather avoid other nations, especially England- there was just something about the way that the man looked at him that sets Alex on edge, as much as possible.

* * *

"… What is this?" England questioned, staring blankly at all the members of the G8, along with Taiwan, standing before him, some of them looking cheapish and refusing to meet England's sharp gaze.

"Surprise!" America shouted out, holding up his own ticket and fast pass. "I heard that you were going to Disney, so we decided to tag along. Hope you don't mind."

England just stared at him as America handed Seychelles, Wy, and Sealand their fast passes. England hit his head after Sealand commented on how cool this was, and glared in Prussia's direction.

"Vat? It vasn't me!" Prussia defended himself. "It vas him!" He pointed to Russia, who waved back at England with a smile.

England groaned into his hands. "Well, this… is going to throw off all our plans for today… I guess we'll just have to improvise, as always… stupid deviators." He shot a glare toward Seychelles, who smiled back at him.

"Here's yours, Iggy," America smiled, handing England his fast pass.

England took it while still glaring daggers at America. "What are you up to, git?" he asked.

"Nothing," America shrugged. "I just think that it's nice to go with everyone and get away from all that stress for a bit, ya know."

England scuffed. "Sure, whatever," he said. "Let's go then. Before someone complains again." He glared pointedly at Sealand, who stuck his tongue out at him before hiding behind Seychelles's skirt.

For once, everyone was dressed somewhat casually, and warmly too, as it was a bit chilly in California during this time of the year also.

" _Tu sai, Angleterre_ ," France spoke up. "If you wanted to take _mon petit Pierre_ -"

"It's Peter, you stupid Frog!" England shouted as he swung a hand at France, but missed when the taller man dodged out of his way. "Get it right! And he's not yours, damn it! He's mine!"

" _Oui, oui_ ," said France, brushing the matter off with his hand. " _Il est le votre. Mai_ , if _tu_ would just let _moi_ finish, _Angleterre_ -"

"Not my name!"

"If _tu_ had wanted to take _le petit Pierre_ -

"Peter!

"-to Disney, _tu_ could've come to _ma belle ville de lumières et dw l'amour, Paris_! It is much closer _et_ more convenient, _oui_? _Et_ , _ma cheres Seychelles_ could enjoy ze time vith _moi et Monaco_."

"Well, sorry Frog," England said sarcastically, forgetting the fact that he was not suppose to understand French and deny the knowledge of it from his very mind. But with Seychelles being around him for some time now, England just forgot that he was with France and not her, so he slipped up just a bit. "But I didn't feel like going there. And besides, I was coming here too, anyways, so I thought why not?"

"Yeah, and to add to that," Peter spoke up. "It's a lot better and bigger here in California than anywhere else in the world."

France's face went red.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" America shouted out, crouching down to Sealand's level. "Give me five, little bro!"

Sealand happily obliged before everyone boarded the Super Shuttle. After a great and lengthy debate on who was going where and sitting with whom, they finally came to an agreement just before WWIII could start. And ironically, it had been Germany who stepped in and stopped the shouting's, glares, and tensions for escalating any farther before explosion.

Russia, France, England, Seychelles, Wy, Sealand and America were placed in the first shuttle, with France and England pushing at each other from the back while Russia sat on the other side of England, smiling (America had much debate about this, but decided that the children and Seychelles' live were more important, and that France and England could take care of themselves. Even so, he still continued to glare back at the smiling Russia for the entire ride), and Seychelles sat in the middle row with the kids while America took the front passenger seat. Japan, Taiwan- who had wanted to go with Seychelles and was disappointed when she couldn't, Prussia, Canada, Germany, and Italy were in the other Shuttle. Japan and Taiwan sat in the back while Prussia, Canada, and Italy sat in the middle row, Prussia teasing the two now and again. Germany, who sat in the front, really did not want to blow up at his own brother and scare the driver, despite the embarrassing things the albino was throwing his way. He really couldn't wait until they arrived at Disney and stand on solid ground so he could properly express his feelings to his dear, dear brother.

* * *

"They should be arriving soon…" said Jason, looking at his watch.

"Are we just going to wait for them here, or go inside?" Nick questioned, annoyed that he didn't get to drive on the way here.

"We have to trail them," said Jason. "Meaning that we wait for them to come first before entering and then try to find them later. What ya got, Charlie?" Jason turned to Charlie, who was watching the small screen on his hand.

"Based on the tracker Miles put on him, they should be here in about five minutes," said Charlie, looking up and closing his ipad.

"Five minutes. Okay." Jason looked up. "So, we're going with Charlie's plan of suddenly running into them, got it? Keep an eye out, people."

"… There they are," said Nick, motioning with his head to a group of mixed people.

They were a strange and roily bunch, with Alfred and a white haired albino with, is that reds eyes?- being the loudest of them all.

"Wow?" said Nick, smiling at the strangeness of it all. "What a strange mix. But I gotta say, the girls are cute."

"Careful Nick," Jason warned. "You're in a relationship, remember?" Nick shrugged. "Although she seems nice, I don't think Fiona's going to like the fact that you're cheating on her, kid."

"Hey, it's Arthur," Charlie spoke up, smiling happily while Nick's lips suddenly took a 180 degree turn, and he stiffened up. "And that Russia guy, Ivan too."

"... Is Al fighting with him?" Jason observed the way the Russian seemed to be getting a raise out of the American, and saw how both seemed as though they were preparing to fight. The two of them had their hands already in their coat and were prepared to pull out whatever weapons were in there. "I think we better go."

Jason quickly walked toward them while the group was distracted fighting, arguing and trying to settle the matter between each other. He slowed down his pace as they got closer. Nick walked to the front and turned his back to the approaching group, but making sure that chances of collision were at least 90% before starting up a friendly conversation with Jason and Charlie, looking intensely at the map to decide where to go first.

And as expected, Alfred collided into them.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" said Alfred, stopping the post Cold War tension with Russia for a moment to turn around and apologize. "Guys?"

"Alfred?" Nick questioned. Boy was he good at this stuff.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

The three smiled sheepishly. "Um… well…"

Alfred gasped loudly at them, his eyes wide. "Oh my god," he said. "Why didn't you guys invite me?!"

"Well…" said Nick.

"We tried," said Charlie. "But a guy named Alex told us that you were busy."

"Oh… right."

"Well, you're also here without us though," said Nick, looking behind Alfred and to the people who had came with him. He smiled charmingly at the girls; one of them frowned back at him while Arthur blocked the other from his view. Interesting, Nick smiled smudgy.

" _Angleterre_ , is that-?" France learned in to whisper to England.

"What do you think, Frog?" England whispered back, his eyes never learning Nick's form. "Weren't you the one who believed in reincarnations and actually met one?"

France cleared his throat and backed off, but, knowing that man's personality and what he was capable of- England didn't have to tell him for France to know and hear of the man's deeds- made sure to keep his eyes on Nick just in case.

"By the way, Ivan," England whispered. "I think America also met Catherine the Great's reincarnation."

Ivan's eyes widened as his body stiffened up and he paled over, even more than usual, in what appeared to be absolute terror. England smiled at his handy work while Prussia tried to hide his laughter behind the invisible Canada.

" _Mai, Angleterre,_ " said France, leaning in, much to England's dismay. "How does he know zat it is _elle_? I do not zink he'd ever met her, _oui_?"

"Prophase a portait or painting of her he'd seen while visiting Russia, I reckoned," England replied none chattily.

"But those things aren't always so accurate though, are they, Eyebrows?" Seychelles spoke up from behind the men, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at Arthur's displeased face before turning to smile at Russia. Russia smiled back, his face having gained back it's original color.

"Well then ask him, if you really want to know," Arthur replied, irritated.

Russia thought about this for a bit, before he shook his head in fright, his face back to being paled once more. " _Net,_ " he said. "Though a bit tempting, but..." He shook his head feverously. " _Net, net, net._ I rather not. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." He covered his eyes and close his ears as he chanted the words over and over, hoping to get ride of the horrible memories and elude himself from ever having heard of such notion.

* * *

"Well, seems like both of us are at fault here then," said Alfred, laughing in a cheery mood and brushing off the tensed atmosphere in the between them. This changing personality of his still shook the agents a bit.

"But what a coincident we ran into each other here though," said Charlie, smiling.

England let out a small chest laugh, smiling in amusement as he watched them. "If I've learnt anything during during my long years of living," he quietly said to the group.

"So you're admitting that you're old?" Seychelles spoke up, leaning forward from her place behind England. Next to her, Taiwan hide her giggles behind her hand while England glared down at Seychelles.

" _Eine verdammte Schlampe ist, dass Zufall und wird nie passieren_ (is zat coincidence is a fucking bitch and vell never happen)," Prussia finished Arthur's sentence for him.

This brought England out of his staring contest with Seychelles, as he said, "Exactly."

"Bruder," said Germany in a warning tone, which Prussia ignored.

"Since we're here now, why not go together?" Jason suggested.

Alfred smiled after a moment's pause. "Sure!" he said, not noticing the guys behind him sweat dropping at the quick and thoughtless responds.

"Alfred," said Arthur, his tone stern.

"Oh come on, Iggy!" said Alfred, turning around with a whining face. "Please?" Arthur sighed, giving in once more. "Guys?" Alfred turned his puppy dog eyes to the others.

" _Oui, c'est bon pour moi_ , it's fine with me," said Francis.

"I have no problem with it," said Seychelles, smiling.

"As long as Michelle says it's alright, then I'm good," said Taiwan, standing next to the silent Japan, who could only smile as he watched everything unfold. Though in his head, he was taking notes of this, and made sure to write some of them down.

"I don't care," said Peter. "Now can we please just go in? The more time we spend out here, the more we're going to loss in there!" He pointed toward the gate entrence into Disneyland.

"All right, all right Peter," said Arthur. "Hold your horses, brat." He placed a hand on the agitated boy's shoulder. "Have patience for once."

"Like you're ever had one, _mon cher_ ," Francis whispered.

Arthur glared back at him. "What was that, Frog?"

"Guys, let's not start, okay?" Alfred begged with pleading eyes.

" _Ja_ ," Ludwig agreed.

"People's going to look again," Matthew added in. "And it's embarrassing eh." He sunk his head into his bear while Gilbert tried to reason with him.

"Ve~ who are they _Am_ \- Alfred?" Feliciano asked.

Alfred smiled. "Glade you asked, Feli!" he said. "These are my friends from university. Jason," he pointed to Jason, "my roomy, and Charlie and Nick. They have the room next to ours at the dorm." Alfred turned to the three agents. "And these guys are the friends I told you about."

"What?" said Arthur, shocked.

"Yep! They're my… sometimes co-workers, sometimes enemies, extended families, friends… Yeah, it's a… like I said, it's a complicated relationship."

"Hah," said Nick, studying them. "You say that a lot, Al."

Alfred frowned. "Yeah, well. It kinda explains my life. Anyways," the smile lit his face once more. "you already know Iggy and the Commie, so we'll skip them. This is Francis."

Francis's glare turned into a bright smile as he reached out to shake hands with Nick. "It is very nice to finally meet you, _monsieur_ Owens," he said. "I have heard so much about _tu_. And I really couldn't ignore it, especially when _tu_ decided to break into one of _mes musees nationaux et_ steal my precious artwork." The smile turned a little crazy as the grip tightened and Nick found himself losing his smile while winching a littl.

"Hey Francy," Alfred began, trying to get France to loosen his grip on the boy. "Lighten up, man, lighten up."

"Ahh! That was you? You're the one who stole from my-mmmm." Ludwig covered Feliciano's mouth and held him a tight grip so that he wouldn't get away or spill anything about them that would cause suspicions among Alfred's new peers.

"So you are not in jail, I see…" said Ludwig, staring at Nick.

For some reason, Nick felt quite uncomfortable under this German man's eyes and was even a bit intimidated and submissive of him. In order to get ride of the feeling, he decided to laugh awkwardly, nursing his brushed hand that Alfred had finally managed to get free.

"I'm on probation," he answered, than, glancing toward Alfred, who was trying to calm Francis and Feliciano down, added, "The gov't's keeping tabs on me and sending me to school to finish my education as punishment." He hoped Alfred didn't catch that. Sometimes, he wasn't even sure if the guy was really smart, or just plain oblivious, maybe even stupid. Or both.

Alfred looked up with a frown on his face. Seeing this caused sweat to run down the three agent's body as they stiffened up. "See," he said. "I told you the government's gonna be watching ya like a hawk if you keep that up, dude." And he went back to talking with the frantic Feliciano, who talking in rapid Italian that made Nick's head spin.

Nick knew some French and Italian, but at this speed, it was just down right horror. But Alfred seemed fine though. Strange. So he knew Italian too hah? Or at least, he could understand what that kid was saying, but he was not talking back to the guy in Italian himself. No, instead, Alfred was calmly trying to reason with the boy in English, though at times it seemed that he'd slip into a different language that the others with him seemed to understand, and sometimes respond in that language or a different one entirely. And once more, everyone in Alfred's little group was able to understand it, though Arthur seemed to have a problem with French- but it was clear that he knew it- and the Frenchman who seemed to be trying to land a hit on him, much to his annoyance and red face embarrassment, the albino's laughter, and the Germany's quite lid that was slowly beginning to build up. For some reason, he reminded Jason a bit of his old lieutenant. Soon, he half expected the man to either blow up or walk away quietly and have a beer somewhere calming and peaceful. But of course, the man was not Jason's old squad lieutenant, so he did none of that.

"I'm Ludwig," said the tall and muscular blond haired man. "German."

"If you hadn't noticed, Francy's _Frankreich_ and he works for the French government, and is a part time cook and artist," said Gilbert. "Interprete that however you well. Just keep in mind that he's French." French seemed to take offense to this and was about to say something back when England and Seychelles, along with Taiwan and Japan, gained his attention once more.

Ludwig sighed. "Bruder."

"Hey, I'm Gilbert," the albino introduced himself, a bright smile on his face. "Lutz's older bruder. The Italian's Feli, Feliciano."

"I'm Michelle," said the girl with red ribbons in her hair, pausing in her arguments with the fuming Englishman.

"Xiao Mei," said the other girl, smiling now instead of the glare she had sent Nick's way earlier. "Just Mei is fine."

"Hello," said the Asian boy next to her. "I am Kiku." He bowed, taking the agents by suprise. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Alfred-san's new friends." Kiku gave them a nice, warm smiled.

"Kiku, dude, you didn't have to do that, you know," said Alfred.

"Eh?" Kiku looked at him.

"Bowing."

"Ah, _gomen'nasai. Sore wa tada_ (it's just)..."

"Dude, I understand." Alfred patted Kiku's back in understanding. "But really, let loss a little, would ya! We're here to have fun! Not go to those old, formal and boring "get togethers"."

"Hai." Kiku blushed at the contact and Alfred gave him a bright smile before he removed his hand and motioned to the children.

"I'm Wendy," said the little girl standing in between the two older girls.

"And I'm Peter," said the boy, standing in between Arthur and Michelle, having been interrupting, and fueling, their arguments.

"Now that introduction's finished," said Francis.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted, looking up. "You forgot someone! Seriously guys, don't ignore my bro!"

" _Ja_ , Birdie's right here," said Gilbert, pushing Matthew up.

"Hi," he said, blushing. "I'm Matthew, Alfred's older brother eh."

"And now that that's officially finished," Francis turned to Gilbert. "Going back to what _tu_ said about _moi_ before, what exactly was that suppose to mean, _mon ami_?" France questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean Francy-can't-keep-his-pants-on," Gilbert shot back at Francis.

"You mean cloths," Arthur corrected. "Just count the number of times he's been streaking, Kaurt. Some of them were with you and Tony, if I remembered correctly. And once, once, it was in London, need I remind you?" He glared daggers at the two out of the three culprits who had annoyingly dragged him out of bed and down to prison in the middle of one hot, tiring, and rainy night. England had been pissed and seeing red when he got there, and he made sure they knew it once he took them back to his house.

"… Errr, ve vere drunk?" Gilbert gave his best caught-red handed smile, his face somewhat paler than usual as both he and Francis took a step back from the dangerous fire breathing dragon that seemed about ready to devore them, and not in a good or pleasant way.

"Of course you were." Arthur backed off, turning away. Francis and Gilbert leaned forward and gave off an involuntary little sigh of relieve.

"You know, you're not exactly clean eizer Arzur," Gilbert retorted, looking up.

Arthur glared at him and Gilbert smiled back, making sure to close his eyes so he wouldn't turn into stone.

"Can we go now?" Peter spoke up, breaking the war-like tension between them.

"Yes, Peter," said Arthur, giving off a small sigh of weariness before he turned to the boy. "Where to first?"

"Tomorrowland!" Peter shouted, running in that direction, Wendy following after him.

"Hahaha, now that's what I'm talking about!" said Alfred. "Man, how come you and I never met before now?"

Prussia and Russia turned to the frowning England.

"Vell?" said Prussia. "Aren't you going to answer zat?"

Michelle giggled and Arthur's eye twitched.

"Shut up," he said, before walking on, much to the amusement of the personifications, or most of them anyways, and the confusion of the agents, Taiwan and Italy. Germany was, of course, stuck in the middle; having not fully understood what this was all about.

"Peter, Wendy, slow down!" Arthur called after the three runners as they flew past Main Street and into Tomorrowland. "You'll trip!"

Peter turned back around and stuck his tongue out at his guardian, further annoying the man, and said, "I won't trip, you Jerk! I'm not you!" He turned around and was about to take off after Alfred and Wendy again. "Oph!"

"Peter!" Arthur ran for him as Peter hit the floor.

"Ouch." He looked up into the familiar purple eyes.

"I'm so sorry miss- Je- Lisa?" said Arthur. "… Fiona?" He soon got over his shock and pulled Peter up off the floor. "See what you've done now, brat. Apologize!"

"I'm sorry," said Peter as he bowed his head and took a glance at Lisa, wondering where he'd seen those pair of purple eyes before.

"That's all right," said Lisa, smiling that familiar, kind smile back at Peter. "Nothing was damaged, and no one was injured." She glanced up and her smile widened as her blue eyes sparkled. "Mr. Bonnefoy! So lovely to see you here!" She moved toward him while Fiona moved in on her boyfriend, who was cursing at the smirking Jason inside his head as he sent a secret glared toward his two traitorous teammates.

"Hello Lisa," said Francis, after pausing from shock, his smile a little force. "Beg pardon me for asking this of you, but… how did you know my name _Mademoiselle_?"

Lisa smiled. "Oh Alfred told me."

"Oh…" Francis glanced up at the cheapish looking American, who backed away to stand behind Seychelles, his hands on her shoulders to better use her as a shield against the man. "You don't say." Francis narrowed his eyes at Alfred, who refused to look back at him.

"Yes! We attend the same university, and Alfred saved me on the first day…" Lisa continued to talk with Francis as they made their way to the first ride.

As the rest of the day past, everyone had fun on the rides, Peter and Wendy passed all the height requirements, and the agents learned some new and found some odd things as they observed the strange group. First was how reluctant some of them were to taking pictures of themselves with others, or just taking pictures at all. Next were the occasional strange remarks and comments that seemed to set some of them off, and sometimes caused them to switch to a different, foreign language after catching themselves. It was as if they were hiding something that they did not wish for the agents to know. At this point, Nick had secretly recorded some of their conversations in hopes of translating them later.

Also, from observation, the agents were able to tell the relationship between the members of the group, though Nick was mostly preoccupied with Fiona, but did keep a look out as well. An obvious relationship was the one between the albino and Matthew, a relationship that Alfred seemed somewhat disapproving of, as he'd once glared at Gilbert along with Arthur and Francis. They also noticed that Matthew had once called Francis "papa", but quickly covered it up as force of habit from a game they'd played together in their youth. When Alfred brought up that Arthur was the mother, the Englishman leashed out on him and strongly denied the fact, his face red.

Another obvious relationship was between Francis and Arthur, who argued a lot, denying the "old married couple" part and telling the others to shut up and not bring up the fact that Francis had once asked Arthur to marry him due to political reasons- Francis was frantic when he tried to explain it to Lisa, and Alfred and Ivan's relationship seemed to almost mirror theirs. Also, from time to time, the agents noticed that Alfred and Ivan seemed to fight over Arthur quite a bit, and at times, Peter joined in. Standing next to each other, Michelle, Wendy, Peter, and Arthur almost looked like a family, and when Arthur and Alfred argued, the agents didn't miss the gleam in Alfred's eyes or the blush on Arthur's cheeks. Add Peter into the picture, and the agents really wonder about them.

Then there was the relationship between Francis, Arthur and Mei over Michelle. Mei seem to always be glaring at Arthur, who ignored her, and kept close to Michelle while Francis made sure to talk with Michelle now and again, as she was his younger sister, or something like that.

As for Ludwig, he seemed to constantly become annoyed by the things others do, especially his older brother and Feliciano, who was really clingy toward Ludwig- who seemed to like it despite his words. Also, based on observations, Feliciano seemed, dare Jason say it, to be even more childish than Alfred! And gilbert seemed to be no better.

Not only that, but is also seemed that Feliciano was very scared of Arthur and Ivan for some reason- having ran away crying for Ludwig once, when he skipped too close to the two brother? In fact, a lot of people, aside from Alfred, Ludwig and Kiku, seemed scared of them. Though Ludwig appeared a bit uncomfortable around Ivan, and always kept close to his brother, even though he often gets teased by the man. And Kiku seemed more respectful toward Arthur, for some reason.

The group stayed until midnight, Alfred and Ludwig volunteered to carried the children on their backs when they fell asleep, Alfred saying that Arthur was too small to handle Peter's weight, much to the little man's blushing annoyance and protests. Both children were asleep on a new teddy bear Arthur had brought them. At first, Peter had not wanted the bear, saying that it was not his style, but then Wendy said that he was not allowed to borrow any of her bears again, so he took one. Though Peter had strongly denied the fact that he'd wanted it, or that he was happy about receiving such a gift from Arthur. He even came up with silly excuses, but everyone could tell that Peter was happy about receiving a bear from Arthur, and that for once, the man had actually had his attention on him for the majority of the day- though it had been mostly due to the fact that he didn't want Peter to run off, become lost, or cause trouble was why he had insisted on holding Peter's, and sometimes, Wendy's, hand. Or so he said.

Finally, after the show ended, everyone went their separate ways and back to their hotel rooms or homes, as Fiona and Lisa both lived in California, to get some sleep so they could prepared for their departure from or life in California the next day.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Christmas Kidnaps Part I**

 **Oh my, the story's finally getting somewhere. Find out who's kidnapped this Christmas in the next chapter! And Sealand, what's that you've got there?**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Kidnaps Part 1

**Should I be disappointed that people liked or favorited this, but no one reviewed, or be glade for it? Did I really make you guys that speechless? Please say something.**

 **Anyways, sorry, horrible fight scenes, I know. Just, try to imagine it and fill in the images you think I'm trying to paint.**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Christmas Kidnaps Part I**

 **Saturday 9:10 a.m. Hong Kong, China**

Jai Long came out of his house, ready to walk his way to work. After a moment of walking, he sighed and suddenly disappeared only to reappear on top of his roof, behind the three men who had been spying on him.

Jai Long did not say anything as he took out some kunins and threw them at his mysterious spies. The spies, trained as they were, were quick to react and moved out of the way. They were now turned toward him and ready to fight.

"Not bad," said the man in the middle, who appeared to be the leader and of whom had a very clear, the clearest, American accent. "As expected of the personification of a city in China. Adapt at fighting." Jai Long's face showed no reaction and the agent smirked. "Oh well." The agent hung up the rifle in his hand. "This just makes our job more interesting."

The three men lunched themselves at Jai Long, who took out more kunins and shurikins to throw at them.

" _Sore ga dosa suru tsumori wa arimasen_ (that's not going to work)," said the Japanese agent, throwing back his own weapons to counter Jai Long's attacks and then sending more as back ups to injure the boy.

Jai Long moved out of the way only to run into the gun of the American agent. However, before he could pull the trigger, Jai Long hit him at one of his points, and caused the man to freeze up, paralized. But before he could hit more of the man's pressure points, Jai Long suddenly found himself thrown back by an ancient technique invented in China, and he couldn't help but look at the third man with shocked eyes.

Jai Long went flying into the cherry three in the backyard and he found himself bleeding from the mouth, a sign that he'd been internally injured. Jai Long got up, stumbling a little, and pulled out a spear from his long sleeve. How he did that was something he'd learned during his time with England. It was always fun to startled the man, and with his place so full of magically enchanted stuff, it was no wonder Jai Long learnt and acquired some useful knowledge out of it.

Jai Long used the spear to help him stand, and took in a deep breath before letting it out and getting into a kung fu fighting position as the agents, after fixing their ally's injury, came at him. Jai Long fought them off as best he could before he threw down some firecrackers- he had a lot of practice with England.

Jai Long emerged from the smoke first, his enemies out on the other side after him, both parties glaring at each other. Jai Long's spear suddenly disconnected itself into smaller sticks held together by a chain. He sent the serpent-like spear toward his attackers, flames emerging from the tip of the spear before it spread throughout the weapon as it headed toward the agents. Seeing this, the Chinese man moved to the front and tried to repel the attack before they made their escape once the Chinese man realized that he was soon going to be overpowered.

Once the attackers faded away, Jai Long called back his weapon, returning it to spear form, and stood there for a moment.

"… _Hăoxiàng tā de shíhòu wei wo fù meiguó zao gāi fangwèn_ (seems like it's time I pay America a long over due visit)," said Jai Long, the personification of Hong Kong, before he turned around and went back into the house to get ready to leave for the G20 meeting in D.C.

* * *

 **Saturday 2:55 p.m. Sydney, Australia**

"Hayden!" Wendy called out to the blond boy bleeding under the foot of a sadistic, laughing man in black.

The Personification of Hutt River weakly reached out for Wy, who was being taken away by the men in black. His vision became blurred before he closed his eyes forever.

"Our superiors won't be happy about this," said one of the agents.

"Who cares," said another. "We already have too many of them anyways. Killing some more won't make much of a difference. They're just nobodies, after all. And besides that, their kind will die out soon enough anyways." He laughed.

"And do you really think that you can actually stop that guy? He's been thirsting for blood since a little after the last experiemet was proven a failure and we were ordered to kill it."

"She," one man corrected.

"Whatever. They weren't really humans to began with anyways."

"You, carry the dead kid and let's go. They can use another body for farther experiment. The ones we have are getting overused and we'll have to bury them soon."

The man grinned his teeth and bolded his fist to keep his anger down, never once letting the tears fall. He'd already cried and regretted enough. Now all he can do to repent is move on, make his precious country's wish come true, and hope that the woman's finally, truly as happy as they'd made this whole thing out to be.

"Rest in peace, kid," he said, saluting the corpse of the mirconation for the first, and last time, in an act of respect, before bending down to lift the boy's dead and bloodied body up into his arms. "And be happy that you won't come back to life and be subjected to that man's horrible treatments of you again. Instead, this time, wait to be reborn into a better life, and hopefully, a better world." He walked to catch up with the others to take the now unconscious girl and the dead boy back to their base.

* * *

 **Saturday 12:43-1:39 a.m. Cambridge, Massachusetts, USA**

Alfred found himself no longer wearing his suite, as it'd been dumped on the floor, or his tie, which had been thrown off to the side. His collar was undone, revealing his twin silver ID tags- which Jason had more then once took note of and inwardly compared it to his own before concluding that it wasn't a military one. When pointed out, Alfred's answer to that was his closed eyes laughter and confirmation that it was a bit different from the ones they had in the U.S. military.

There were red lipstick stains on his cheek and neck, and the woman before him had pushed Alfred down onto the bed. She was now standing over him wearing nothing, but her black lazed undergarments that did little to hide her precious body parts- not that Alfred was surprised to see any of it.

Alfred recalled how he'd gotten into this position. He and his friends, Jason, Lisa, Charlie, Nick, and Fiona had decided to come to Keegan Tubeman's Christmas party that he was hosting before the students leave for the holiday. As expected, Alfred fitted right into the party and had been drinking. Jason was, once again, stuck babysitting all of them and had to restrict himself in the alcohol department so he could drive them home. Alfred also stuck around the group to keep them company, but of course, many people flocked to him and then Alfred found himself being led away by Lizzy Johnson to help her with something. Though Alfred suspected that he knew what she wanted when she led him up the stairs to the second floor, where Alfred knew Nick and Fiona, along with the rest of the more energetic people of the night, were.

After she'd taken him into the dark room and locked the door, Lizzy had suddenly, and not very surprisingly- though Alfred went along with the act, pushed herself onto him and started stripping away her lose one-piece before leaning onto Alfred, kissing him and messing up his appearance as her hands travelled through the upper parts of his body while her lower half did it's share of seduction.

Now she was stalling him and making moaning noises while Alfred just smirked at her, trying to avoid kissing her on the lips and keeping his hands firmly flat on the bed. He chuckled a little when she started to move her hip. But his amusement turned into shock and panic when she started loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants zippers.

"Okay, I think that's enough," said Alfred, pulling her hands away from his lower region.

"Ahh, but baby, I don't think you want me to stop," said Lizzy, her voice sexy as she glanced down at the bang on his pants and then back to meet Alfred's frowning, disapproving face.

She reached for him again, but Alfred pushed her hand away and got up, fixing his pants and belt as he looked around for his suit and tie.

"Alfred," Lizzy said pleadingly as Alfred bent down to grab his discarded pieces of clothing.

Alfred glanced back at her only to find Lizzy on the bed, no longer wearing her underwear. Her legs were spread out before him and Alfred stood up.

Lizzy smirked when she saw where he was looking. "Don't you want me?" she asked. "Come on baby. I'm all yours tonight. Yours and yours alone."

Alfred took in a deep breath and let it out, closing his eyes, before he stared right into Lizzy's eyes. The air in the room shifted a little and Lizzy suddenly felt a cool breeze brush past her exposed skin. She shuddered before opening her eyes and looked at Alfred's now smiling face.

"Tempting, but no thanks, babe," he said. "You're not the one I want to do. And quite frankly, you're way to young for me, sweetheart."

"That's a lie, Al, and you know it! You want me!" Lizzy sounded a bit agitated.

"No," said Alfred, calmly, the amused smile never once leaving his face. "My body reacted to you, but my heart says you're not the one. Actually no, that's not right. It was more like my body was reacting to my thoughts and desires. It's been a while for me, so I couldn't help but compare the two of you and wish, just a little, that she could maybe be like you."

"Well I'm here now! You can take me!"

"But you're not her. And you'll never be her, just as she will never be you. And I think I'd to keep like it that way."

"I could pretend to be her! You could pretend I'm her! Please Al," she begged, tears forming in her eyes, though it seemed to have no affect on Alfred. "You're the only one I've ever wanted this desperately. Please."

Alfred couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and turned toward the door. "Yeah sure. Considering your current and past history with men and stuff… Yeah no…" Alfred shook his head. "Not gonna risk it." Alfred opened the door.

"Al!"

"But you know?" He turned his head back to look at her, and graced her with one last smile before intending to walk out of her life. "I now have no doubt that you're Catherine. You really do live up to your renowned rumor of having deflowered…" He shut the door in her shocked and confused face.

Standing in front of the door, Alfred breathed out a happy sigh of relieve at the close call, before making his way back downstairs. But not before he pinpointed Nick and Fiona's room though. Deciding to tease them and get the tension out of his system, Alfred banged on the door a few times to let the couple know that he and the others were heading home before going to fine Lisa, Jason, and Charlie.

When the three saw Alfred and his condition, Lisa had the grace to turn away blushing, while Jason shook his head before smiling at Alfred and petted his back.

"Nice. At least you know when to stop," he said.

"Who was it?" Charlie eagerly questioned, causing Alfred to laugh.

"Lizzy," he answered.

"Lizzy?" both Jason and Charlie said at the same time, shocked.

Alfred nodded his head.

"But Al!" said Lisa, distressed. "I thought you said you were devoted!"

"I am," Alfred confirmed.

"Than why-"

"We never got to third base before I booted out of there. Actually, we never even got to second, and we weren't even that deep into first base anyways."

"Then what's up with your appearance?" Charlie questioned.

"... I let her... go for a bit, but avoided it when she came high and then stopped completely when she got too low and personal for my comfort with her. Besides, I was lost in thought, okay? I haven't seen my girl in a while and couldn't help letting my mind fly off." He had the decency to blush at this, but not as much as the rest of his friends who were listening to his explanations. "Oh! I passed Nicky's room on my way here and told him that we'll be leaving without him and Fiona. Since we all know by now that they're going to be taking a while, if not the whole night." Lisa blushed. "So, you guys ready to go?" Alfred smiled brightly again, no longer blushing.

Everyone nodded and headed for the car to drive back to their dorms while Nick and Fiona spent the night at the party.

* * *

Once they returned, everyone went to their rooms and got ready for bed so they could sleep away the alcohol. Jason and Charlie went to take a shower first while Alfred said that he'd follow after he made a call to someone to see how that person was doing.

"… Hey Ace," he said into the phone.

"…"

Alfred smiled when he heard the all too formal tone belonging to his young charge. "Roaming the streets of Las Vegas again, are we?" Alfred stared off as he viewed the image in his head while roaming the land. "You should really be careful son; it's dangerous to be out so late at night, especially in places like that." His eyes returned to normal as his vision returned to Alfred's current location. "You know, I hope you're not starting another riot or something, yeah?" Alfred smiled.

"…"

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, well, I called to tell you that I'll be off soon. And my schedule should be free sometime during that two week holiday period, and I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me? Just the three of us? You, me, and her?"

"…"

Alfred laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll have to find a way around that. I'm already at my limits as it is."

"…"

Alfred blushed. "Oh shut up, Ace. Don't think I don't know that you're still-"

"!"

Alfred laughed as he returned his phone to his ears once the boy had calmed down and reverted back to coherent sentences instead of broken denials done in formal shouting's. How he could do that, Alfred would like to relate and say that it came from his younger days with England. "So, you up for it?" he asked. "Hanging out together?"

"…"

Alfred smiled at the responds. "Great, I'll see you sometime later then, yeah?"

"…"

"Good night, and stay safe, Ace." He smiled warmly before his eyes widened. "Oh! And take good care of that watch that I gave you, okay?"

"…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I've said it a lot of times, but it has deep sentiments to me!"

"…"

"Well, I just… It's hard for me... The watch..."

Alfred's eyes trailed off as his mind flashed back to a time in his life he wished he could forget.

 **Flashback**

A young America was arguing with a young England in the kitchen, young Canada sitting on the chair and watching them from his place behind the dinning table, hugging his little bear tightly to his chest as he tried to stay out of their ever growing conflict. The shouting soon escalated instead of stopping as it usually does, and soon, America, instead of sitting down for dinner like always, became fed up with everything and grabbed the closest thing he could find to thrown at England; the Silver watch.

The elegant pocket watch had been a gift from England, one that he had given America a long time ago to help America sleep better during the night by playing him England's sweet melody, and for America to allow England to set sail by saying that as long as America kept the watch my his side, England would always be with him and protect him for all coming danger.

Until that fateful day, America had always kept the watch with him. But now, now he furiously flung it toward England, hitting his head and causing the older man to stop his advance, his eyes wide, while Canada, who knew how precious and irreplaceable the watch was, grasped and stood up, staring wide eyed and opened mouth at his furious brother.

The watch opened itself upon contact with England's skull and played a few tunes before it fell onto the floor and stained it red as the crimson river of blood ran down England's head. Once the bloodstained watch fell onto the floor, the melody stopped as the needles stood still, frozen on that moment.

America watched England's still body for a moment, his anger momentarily forgotten and replaced by paralyzed shock, before the emotion came back once more, and he run out the door and into the pouring rain.

Canada called out after him, but America refused to look back at the house as he stopped to allow his brother to catch up with him. As expected, Canada tried to reason with him, but America was just so sick of it all now, and he told his brother off before walking away, his gaze set on the new horizon and never once looking back on the things he'd lost.

And than...

 **End Flashback**

That watch was what had helped America through all his hard times, though he would never admit it to England- the fact that he still kept it and always ran back to it whenever he missed England too much or was in too much pain or felt lost with no one to turn to. That watch had been what kept him from running back into England's arms, and to his warmth for he felt that the watch really was able to give him the warmth that England had promised him.

No matter how many times he'd flung the watch away in furry aimed toward the man who had given it to him, Alfred always made sure to pick it up again and store it away in his closet. And surprisingly, the clock was very hardy, as it never broke no matter now violent Alfred got with it, and Alfred always seemed to find his way to it no matter how many times he'd thought he'd lost it. Not only that, but the watch always appears in either his mind or line of sight when Alfred seemed to need it most. In a way, it was actually even better than having England himself beside him, America thinks.

"Look, it's complicated," Alfred said into the phone, a little frustrated after shaking his head to ride himself of the unwanted memory. "Just- Just hold on to that watch for me and make sure to keep it safe, okay? As long as you have that watch, than you'll know that I'll always be with you. Good night son, and, god damn it, hurry home! Just because I'm not strict with you doesn't mean that you should be out that late, Ace!"

"…"

Alfred smiled at the response he finally got out of the boy before he hung up the phone and went to join Jason and Charlie on the shower.

* * *

During his shower, Alfred suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain to his heart, causing him to jerk foreward a little in shock, before it disappeared. Though that feeling of something being amissed still lingered and Alfred wondered what that was about. He checked to make sure which of the important people of America died and roamed over the land a few times to make sure that nothing that wasn't suppose to be in his boarders was in. However, much to his confusion, he turned up with nothing, but Alfred knew that something was wrong.

This was not the first time Alfred had felt this kind of feeling, and the last time he brushed it off was the night before he and Kennedy were told about the Cuban Missile Crisis affair. Not cool. But that time, the feeling had been less intense and there had been no painful stab to his heart. As for one of the other times... Alfred shook his head to get ride of the scene of that rainy day. He really hoped that nothing was going on. But thinking back to the events that had occurred in that field of green, Alfred couldn't help but worry that history might repeat itself again.

But that can't be right though, Alfred shook his head. It's not him. He only looks like him. Only looks like him. His eyes saddened over as he though of the other event that took place during that Revolution that had caused a stab of pain to ignite within his lonesome heart.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the gun and the dark image of a smiling kid in blue uniform falling onto the ground right before America's wide, shocked eyes. He turned off the water and waited for a moment, holding in his tears and trying to get himself together, before he stepped out of the cold shower and headed up to his room.

* * *

Later that night, once he was sure that Jason were fully asleep and wouldn't be listening to his phone conversations again this time- he doubted that Charlie would have Nick's idea of listening in on him through the none sound proof wall separating their rooms like they did the first day, Alfred called up the leader of his security guards.

"… Hey Alex," he said into the phone. "It's me. Listen, today I felt a sudden stab of pain in my heart-"

"What?! Sir, that-!"

"Yeah, I know. But no one died- I checked, trice. Look, can you just look into this for me? Keep an eye out for anything?"

"Of course, sir. Leave it to us, we'll get it done."

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh! Also, can you clear my schedule for three days during my break?"

"... Dare I ask why?"

"You don't need to know!"

"Sir, you do realize what kind of position you are in right now, yes? Giving you this break doesn't mean that you can slack off, you know. And you promised that you'd take care of all your duties, remember? Or would you rather save us all the trouble and come back to face-"

"Damn it! Okay, fine." Alfred placed a hand on his forehead. "I want to go to Disneyland with Angel and Ace. there, happy?!" He held the phone away from his ears as Alex shouted at him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, SIR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF POSITION YOU ARE IN RIGHT NOW!? …." Alex kept talking, but Alfred tried to mute the phone with his hands as he looked anxiously in Jason's direction, watching his sleeping form for any signs of him waking. Alfred sighed in relieve when he did, and noticed taht his breathing was still that of a sleeping person. It would be hard to fake sleep with breathing, and it would be even harder to deceive Alfred with such a thing. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, SIR?"

Alfred uncovered his hand from the phone and placed it back to his ear. "Yeah," he said. "I'm listening. And can you keep it down, they're asleep."

"Oh, I didn't wake them up, did I, sir?"

"Nah, don't worry. Because of the Christmas party, they're pretty much out like a light now" Alfred blankly answered the question.

"Ah, a party? Was it fun?"

"Yeah, somewhat." Alfred shifted uncomfortably. "Anyways, I know you're not married, Alex, and just because America isn't either doesn't me that Alfred F. Jones is the same, okay?-"

"Sir, you're not married. Alfred F. Jones is not, and, to my knowledge and the records of the United States, have never been married to anyone throughout your long years of life, sir."

"Okay, let me rephrased that. I know we all have needs, and after what happened to me tonight, I have just been pushed passed my limits, man. You have no idea. No idea."

"...Exactly what-"

"You don't wanna know. All I'm gonna say is that I now understand Russia a little better when it comes to his fears of… certain women in his life."

"Please don't tell me you met another Belarus, sir. And please don't tell me that there's more damage control-"

"No. Don't worry about that. Though, it may actually help the economy, now that I think about it..." Alec shivered on the other side of the phone, frantically motioning to the others on stand by. "But back to the previous topic, I'm not happy, Alex. Screw Mexico, Spain, and Portugal! I'll die of blue balls if this keeps up! I need her! Alex~!"

Alex sighed in defeat. "Very well, sir. I'll see what we can do about this. And I'm guessing that you would like us to contact her for you? Since you know... her family members are still crossed with you?"

Alfred brightened. "Yeah! That's be great. You're the best, man. Countin' on ya guys! Be back soon! Oh, and I miss ya all, bye!" He hung up and happily went to bed, dreaming a sweet, sweet dream.

* * *

 **Friday 10:42 p.m. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA**

Jason Ace Jones, the personification of Molossia, smiled as he put away his phone and pulled out a silver pocket watch from his pants pocket.

He smiled down at it, admiring the beautiful artwork and moving his hand along the surface before opening it up.

"It really is beautify," he said. "And well kept to. Too bad it's so out dated in this day and age, and that it doesn't work anymore. But I wonder what kind of sentiments it has that would make Sir Al treasure it so much…"

Ace studied the watch some more before he heard the sound of a gun firing and turned around to find a bullet hurling itself at him. Ace's eyes widened and the watch in his hand suddenly glowed a bright white light as the second and minute hand began to move once more. A blue magic circle appeared under Ace's feet and a few more followed it up, all of them spinning wildly as it surrounded Ace's body and displayed the patter of the clock in roman numbers to him. Ace's eyes widened in surprise when he realized that the symbol on the magic circle was the same as the watch in his hand.

The light engulfed Ace and blinded the men in black, slowing down the movement of the bullet before it could hit Ace. Once the light and the magic circle disappeared, the bullet moved at normal speed and hurled itself toward a new target as the attackers found the narrowed street empty and void of the mirconation they were assigned to capture. Lucky, no one was hit by the wayward bullet.

"… What just happened?" asked one of the men, confused.

"I don't know," another answered. "Is it some kind of new technology America invented and gave to the kid to test out or something? Or was that magic?"

"To our knowledge, and to the one given to us by our source, America has not invented such a thing as time travelling or teleporting," said another man in black. "Unless he, of course, somehow didn't know about this, which I doubt."

"Yeah," agreed the first man. "And I thought that America didn't do or acknowledge the existence of magic?"

"Well then, fuck," said the second man. "We lost the kid to ransom with America, what do we do now?"

"You think the higher ups will be angry?" asked the first.

"Nah," one of the shrugged. "He wasn't the only one. It should be fine, even if he is alive and is somewhere in America. Once America hears about it, he'll defiantly, no matter what, take actions. And that's exactly what we want."

One of the men scuffed. "Always acting on personal interest. So helpful of others, but what about us? We are always abused, over looked and neglected."

"Patience, men," said the fifth man among them, stepping out from the darkness. "We'll have our long awaited revenge on them soon enough. The superpowers will pay for what they did to us. Come on, we'd better go and await orders. Hopefully, he was right when he says that America hates intruding on other's minds and privacy, and that he doesn't often roam the land."

"Yeah, but I wonder if he'll accidentally see what had just happened here, since you know, according to France, their relationship is..."

"… There was a 50/50 percent change of that happening, but we had to risk it. Which it why we are getting out of the country as soon as possible."

"Right."

And they disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

 **Friday 6:15 a.m. London, England**

Arthur got up, finished with his breakfast and turned to head out of the house and to the airport to catch his flight to D.C for the G20 meeting. But before he left, Arthur turned around to address his third older brother, the personification of Wales.

"Oh, and make sure that that brat," he glared at Peter, who stuck his tongue out at him in return, "doesn't follow me to D.C., Dylan."

"Yes, yes, Arty," said Dylan. "I got it. I'll look after him and make sure to keep the house clean and safe, as always."

Arthur nodded and picked up his bags. Peter and Dylan got up to see him out the door.

"Don't cause anymore mischief, Peter," said Arthur. "Otherwise, I'll punish you again, and it'll be worse than the usual groundings this time around. Especially if you mess with more of my stuff, brat."

"You can't make it worse than grounding me, Jerk!" Peter retorted. "And I didn't know that dropping the darn book would mess it up that badly!"

"Of course it would be messed up! You-!" Arthur stopped, realizing what he was about to slip out.

"I what?" Peter questioned, his eyes narrowed on his guardian's shocked form.

"Nothing," said Arthur, recomposed himself before smiling down at the suspicious Peter. "And if you think that I can't make it wose, then I suggest you try and watch me, brat. You might learn something about me that you never knew about before. And you may or may not like it. I know for a fact that neither the BTT or your uncle did." He smiled evilly at the memory.

"Please, you're only buffing, Old Man," Peter brushed it off, though he did feel somewhat uneasy at the threat.

"I don't know about that, Peter," Dylan spoke up. "I mean, I wouldn't forget what happened in the 1990s..."

Arthur's eye twitched before he put on his coat and opened the door into the pouring rain of London's gloomy weather. "I'll be going now," he said

"Have a safe trip," said Dylan, waving happily.

"Be good and I might bring you back a present, brat." Arthur smirked as he bent down to ruffle Peter's hair.

Peter crossed his arms. "I don't need it," he said, burshing Arthur's hand away as he pout glared at the older man. "Just leave and go away already, would you?"

"Fine, fine. I'll see you later then." Arthur gave Dylan a small look of worry that Dylan returned. He gave Peter one last pet on the head before opening his umbrella, walked out the front door and toward the car.

The door closed and Dylan and Peter went back to finish their breakfast.

Once finished, Dylan locked himself in the kitchen to clean while Peter went to finish the assignment Arthur had left for him as punishment for having messed up his spell book during Halloween. Honestly, why did he have to learn English history? And one during the Elizabethan times too no less. England must've really loved that time period if he was making Peter learnt and comprehend the language spoken, as well as the events that had occurred just a little before, during, and after that time period.

Coming across the problem of running out of ink- the Jerk was making him write everything in old Elizabethan and using the tools from that time too, saying that he needed to work on his penmanship, Peter sighed. If the writing doesn't live up to Arthur's standards, he'd tear it up and have Peter rewrite it all over again, and boy was the man's standards high. Peter lost count of how many parchment had been ripped to shreds and thrown up into the air in front of him over the last two months. Honestly, instead of fixing his messed up spell book, the Jerk was merely ripping up Peter's papers in pure satisfaction, that devil.

Though Peter may not know what is truly going on in Parliament, at the moment, that had England so busy and worried. But even so, that doesn't mean that the man could, or even should, take his anger out on Peter! The only break he had gotten so far was when Michelle and Wendy turned up and convinced Arthur to take them out on a small family vacation. There was a reason why he liked them more than Arthur.

Peter got up and headed toward Arthur's studies for replenishment. Walking through the giant double doors, Peter went straight to Arthur's desk and opened up a drawer to get a new inkbottle- Arthur always made sure to buy them from Diagon Alley whenever he runs out of them. Once he had the inkbottle, Peter closed the drawer and noticed that the locked one underneath it seemed to be glowing with bright yellow light. Curious, Peter tried to open it before searching for the key. Not knowing which one it was, he tried all that he could find until he stumbled upon the right fit while rampaging through the middle drawer.

Once he got the drawer opened, Peter found an elegantly designed gold pocket watched resting on a red cushioned box lined in gold. Impressed by the cheer power rolling off of it, Peter reached out for it. He took the watch out of the drawer and into his little hands.

Peter was brought out of his amazement when he heard the sound of broken plates and glass windows shattering coming from outside. He was about to get up to go and have a look when he was suddenly startled by the sound of something heavy landing on the floor. Peter jumped a bit, and turned to look at the fallen item next to the bookshelf on the left side of the wall. Getting up, Peter slowly made his way over and picked up the fallen blue book with a strange black symbol that looked similar to an upside down heart on it. He looked at it with curiosity, and tried to get the book opened so he could look inside, but found that it was locked by a silver seal. Suddenly, blue sparts appeared and gained Peter's attention, causing him to return to the front cover of the book just in time to see the white silvery words appeared inside the silvery linings and arranged itself into words that Peter could understand.

"Book of Sp-?" he read the cover out loud, but was interrupted when he heard Dylan's voice coming from the kitchen. Panicked, Peter quickly pocketed the watch with nervousness before picking up the mysterious and alluring spell book taht compelled his subconscious to bring it with him. After that, Peter ran out to see what was going on.

Peter walked past the room he'd been in only to find the window smached and glass spread everywhere. He ran to the kitchen then, and found Dylan fighting off something that didn't look quite human.

"No, Peter!" Dylan shouted. "Run!"

Once the attackers saw Peter, they moved in to capture him and Peter tried to fight monsters off and go help his uncle, but white smoke suddenly filled the room and Peter found himself feeling weak as he dropped the spell book in his hand, and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The mutants smirked as their master and allies showed up. "Specialized gas for beings like you who are capable of magic," said the slender man. "Gotta thank Greece and Eqypt for this new found discovery. Take the kid."

Some of the men went up to Peter's unconscious form and started tying him up while Dylan watched behind blurry eyes.

"No," he said.

"What about the older man?" one of the attackers questioned. "Should we take him too? I mean, we only have Greece and Egypt."

"Sure, why not. We need more beings like them anyways. Egypt and Greece aren't cutting it anymore. Besides, he looks tough, and the British Isles are known for their magical believes and shit."

The men tried to grab Wales, but the spell book suddenly flipped opened while the gold pocket watch in Peter's pants pocket grew. A blue magic circle appeared around Peter's form, two smaller ones on top of each other, and spinning widely to prevent anyone from entering and interfering with the spell being cast. The men who tired to approach him where all thrown backwards with a force that knocked them out and bleeding from the mouth, dead.

Dylan tried to reach out and save the boy, but he had no strength or magic left in him. Then, a green magic circle suddenly appeared underneath the Dylan and transported him up north to the sanctuary of his older brother's front door.

"A-Alistair," Dylan weakly called out. "Alistair!"

The door flew open and out came the red head scottsih.

"Mah god, whit happened tae ye?" Alistair questioned, eyes wide with worry as he quikly came to his younger brother's aid.

"A-attacked. Pe-Peter, t-taken," Dylan shttered out, bloody coming up his mouth and spilling out. "A-Arty's… w-wa-t-ch. Pocket... watch. Plane, can't, contact… going to b-be so-so ferious." And he passed out.

"Och pumpin' damn it a'tae hell," Alistair cursed before he quickly picked up his little brother's injured body and carried him into the house. Next, he called up Ireland for help with the healing spells. Hopefully, he hadn't left for D.C. just yet- if he was going at all, and if he did, then will shit.

* * *

 **Can anyone tell the relation between the clocks? (Hint, time difference)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: More Kidnappings! Who are they? And, what's this, a new element is at play! As expected of a Big Brother.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! If you do that, the updates will be quicker, you know.**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Kidnaps Part 2

**Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Christmas Kidnappings Part II**

 **Friday 6:54 a.m. Reykjavik, Iceland**

Lukas turned into the clear drive way and narrowed his eyes at the car and the people in the front of the house.

"Stay in there," Lukas told the ginger haired boy as he got out into the cold winter air.

Just as he came out, Lukas saw more men in black exit the house, the unconscious form of his precious little brother with them. Was that blood on Emil's head? Lukas's eyebrows rose up as he watched the still form of his younger brother. They were concealing that well, but to the trained and experienced eyes like Lukas's, it wasn't enough.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lukas spoke up, bringing the mysterious attackers' attention to him.

Once they took notice of Lukas, the attacks stiffened before some went into action and fired at him, not worried about the other people because the huge mansion was isolated. Lukas moved out of the way and when he couldn't dodge anymore, he used his hand to magically block the bullets, before moving in to attack, causing all the snow on the ground to suddenly lift up and blind them in a snow storm ignited by Lukas's magic.

"Protect the hostage!" the leader shouted in the country's native tongue. His subordinates went into action. "To think, we'd encounter one of the magically aware and is actually a user." He pulled out a white chock from his pants pocket and got down. "Oh well. It's a good thing that Boss is intelligent enough to put at least one of the members of the special squad on a target. Just in case something like this happens." He began drawing a circle.

Though not as strong or as tall and well built as Alfred, Lukas was able to move between the men and caught some of them off guard before he pushed them away. He finally made it to Emil and was able to take the boy off the unsuspecting hands of his captures, shocking them.

"Sir! He's got him!" one man who had been holding Emil shouted.

"What?" the man drawing on the group looked up. "Damn it." He put his hands together in a praying style before pushing it down on the magic circle, causing it to glow and soon, the snowstorm ceased itself and the man got up.

"Sir! They're getting away!" one of his men shouted, pointing toward the care that was pulling out of the driveway.

"After them, you idiots!" the squad leader ordered and everyone got into their car to follow after Lukas's car.

* * *

"How is he?" Lukas questioned.

"I-I think he's coming to now," said Erland, sitting in the back seat with Emil's head resting on his lap. The ginger hair child looked up worriedly at the man who was currently suppose to baby sit him while his parents were away in D.C. "Norway, what's going on? Who were those men? What did they want?"

"I don't know," Lukas replied, then looked into the river view mirror for just a moment, and tsked when he saw all the suspicious black cars coming after them.

He returned his gaze back to the front just as Emil opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" the teen questioned, a hand on his aching head as his vision adjusted to the view. He looked at the dry blood and touched his brushed head again, winching a little as the wound tried to properly mend itself. "Ah that's right…. I was... Ah wait. where am I?!"

Just as Emil realized that, the car hit a large bumper, causing him to jump a little in his seat.

"What was that?" Emil asked, wide awake and alert now as he place a hand on Lukas's headrest and looked out onto the road in front of them, then around them.

"Magic," Lukas whispered, his eyes narrowed on the road in front of him.

"Eh?" Emil looked back at his brother with a deer-in-headlights expression on his face, before he smoothed it back to his usual frown. "This isn't-"

Lukas unbuckled himself and turned to Emil, taking him by surprise and cutting the teen off. "Take the wheel," he ordered, before moving to the passenger seat and rolled down the window, Emil hastily coming to take his place to prevent a road accident.

Lukas looked out and narrowed his eyes as he studied the layouts of the road. Then he looked up at the cars in pursuit of them, as well as took notes of the other cars on the road.

"Take us to the closest road with as little trafic as possible, Iceland," he instructed. "We need to be away from people if I'm to summon help." He held out his hand and blocked the next road attack aimed at their car.

"Okay," said Emil, turning sharply and trying to get them to a less taken road. It's a good thing that not very many people were out and about during this time of the day. "I didn't even get to change," Emil whispered, noting that he was still in his pajamas. "By the way, what were you doing at my house so early in the morning?"

Lukas smiled. "I wanted to come over and see you," he replied. "I thought about cooking something for you before you leave, and then have you call me Big Brother-"

"No."

They were finally on a road that didn't have as many cars running anymore, and Lukas opened the car door.

"What are you doing?!" Emil screamed at him, trying to navigate the road and keep the car steady.

"Take Ladonia with you and get to D.C.." he instructed, never once taking his eyes off his targets. "Sweden, Finland, and Denmark are most likely already there for the UN meeting by now. It should be safer if you're with them." Lukas smiled back at Emil. "Be careful, Emil. And after this, call me Big Brother, okay?" And he jumped out of the car.

Emil tried to push down on the break, but found that the car would not stop and he realized that Lukas had done something unexplainable again.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Emil screamed out as the car ran at full speed toward it's predestination.

* * *

Lukas smiled as he stood on the road and waited for the cars chasing after them to come to him. One of the cars stopped while the others tied to get past Lukas, but found themselves being held back by trolls that Lukas had summoned to blockade them.

The trolls sent the cars flying back toward the snow on the side of the road and it soon caught fire. Those who were able to get out and run away before the cars exploded survived and ran back to the road to regroup, but those to didn't were not rescued or even looked at.

The man who had drawn the magic circle smirked as he came up through the middle of the group, the others making way for him.

"Norway," he said. "Of course, one of the Magic Trio. What did I expect? But than again, the report did said that we only needed to worry about the Kirkland family. I guess we underestimated you guys just a bit, hah?" He got down on his knees and quickly drew another circle with the chock in his hand before activating it by slamming down his palms.

Lukas blocked the earth segments by creating giant ice crystals in front of him, before holding out his hand and sending some sharpened ice crystals toward his mysterious persuaders.

"Ice hah?" the man smirked before holding up his own gloved hand. Fire flew out of his hand and destroyed the ice that Lukas sent out. "Perfect."

Lukas tsked, moving back a little, before sending a windblast toward them, but once more, the flames repelled it.

The man shook his head, tuting at Lukas. "For one who has lived as long as you have, it's a surprise to me that you won't know the scientific fact that the wind only increases the flames, _min kjære nasjon_ (my dear nation)," he said.

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "You," he said. "You're one of my-"

" _Ja_."

Lukas's eyes winded when he realized that the man was now behind him. He turned around only be meet with a bottle of some sort pouring it's silver liquid content into his mouth. Lukas's eyes widened as he breathed in the strong smell, found himself feeling weak and paralyzed before soon falling unconscious.

" _God natt min kjære nasjon_ (good night, my sweet nation)," said the Norwegian to the personification of his nation, whose unconscious form was being held in his arms. "It's time for you to retire… is what I'd like to say, but I'm sure that they'll want to study you more closely, since they likely won't be able to get anyone powerful from the British Isles. Come on boys, we're returning to base."

"Not headquarters, sir?" one of the men question.

"Nah," the man smiled. "Base is closer, and the scientists there should be happy to get this and that little kid to study on. Hopefully, it'll be enough for us, because I really don't know how well I'll do with someone like England, Russia, Japan, and America. Their reports… at my current stage, I won't be able to win. Heck I might not even stand a chance! And I don't even know if this stuff's," he held up the bottle, "going to work on them or not. That's why..." He looked down at Lukas and smirked. "Even with this guy… if I hadn't caught him off guard for as much as I did and than use that to repel his magic…" The man suddenly collapsed, bleeding from the mouth and from the side that the wind came from. Also, on his chest, the men noticed that ice seemed to be forming and taking over his body, and he looked pale and felt cold to the touch.

"Oh my god," one man gasped, quickly retreating back his hand from the ice burning man. "Is this…?"

"It's no wonder he's a member of the elite division. To be able to withstand it for so long… So cool."

"Yeah, but like that, are they not monsters themselves?"

"Don't say that! They did this in order to help us! Now come on, let's get him inside and quickly go back so they can have a look at him."

"… Well, we didn't get our target, but ended up with something… even better?"

"Well for one thing, we'll defiantly have the Nordic's attention, which is what we wanted to began with, and those sadistic scientists should be happy that they'll have a new toy to play around with. And having him," he looked down to Lukas's unconscious form, "with us might be better than having him angrily coming at and fighting against us."

"Yeah, that's true," the men agreed as they pilled into the car, some having to stay behind due to space, before heading for the airport and flying due east and out of the country as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Friday 7:36 a.m. Belgium**

Laura opened the front door of her house, about ready to leave for the airport to attend the G20 meeting, when she found something shocking at her front door.

It was her little brother's bear, bleeding and unconscious on her front steps. Not knowing what to do, she tried to pull the bear into the house and give her older brother a call while trying to stitch up the wounds on the bear, all the while wondering what had happed to Henri.

* * *

 **Friday, 7:05 a.m. Monaco, France**

Before flying to D.C later that day, Francis went down to southeast France to visit the city of Monaco to see how the competition for the Grand Pix was coming along. He was especially interested in what his little patissiers and bakers could come up with this year round. The competitions were always so interesting to see, and the little chefs of the world continued to surprise Francis. Today, the competition was suppose to be held at a casino, to which his little Mirabelle cannot enter due to her young appearance and physical age. But despite that, the child still insisted on planning the event and it truly made France proud to be her older brother. Thus, he had volunteered himself to help her before she even asked him- because surely she was going to ask him.

France happily walked through the city, no matter how industrialized the world had become, he still rather preferred the traditional and slow walk to the polluted fast cars that just zips past and destroy all this beauty. Francis held a banquet of rose in his hand and, as always, was passing it out to some pass-by women he came across. But of course, he made sure to save the pink rose for his lovely little Mirabelle.

Making it to her mansion, Francis stood in front of the door and took one last look at the single pink rose in his hand before reaching out to ring the doorbell. However, before he could press the button, Francis heard screaming and something breaking from inside the house, and- was that the sound of a gunshot? - not wasting any time, he threw the door opened- America was not the only one with a great amount of strength, he was just the only one with super strength- and ran into the room, frantically searching for his dear little sister with worry and panic edged clear on his face.

Hearing some voices in the kitchen, Francis grabbed the closest object for fighting he could fine, a gold fire iron brunt black at the tip. Francis put it into the burning flame in the fireplace for a moment before taking it out and blew away the small flame on it. He smiled. Perfect.

Francis made his was into the house and when he encountered some men in black, he took them down with his weapon before advancing forward. However, it became a bit troublesome when his presences was noted and informed to the others, thus making it harder for him to move and get to his little Monaco before they could take her possibility dead body away. Thinking about that made Francis' blood boil over and he reverted back, somewhat, to his younger days, which was to say was a little terrifying.

But finally, he made it to the trashed kitchen, and just in time too, for they seemed about ready to take his little sister from him, and she seemed ready to pass out from unconsciousness due to loss of blood.

France saw red when he noticed the blood dripping down his little Monaco's head and her condition. He leashed out and attacked, trying his best to dodge bullets and knives thrown his way, Francis made his way to Mirabelle and crouched in front of her, glaring at their attackers.

Mirabelle reached out a hand toward him to grab onto the back of his shirt and Francis drew his weapon in front of him, the image turning into a silver rapier with gold hint. Red rose petals suddenly flew out of the ground and surrounded Francis before he sent it toward the attackers by directing his weapon outward in what appeared as a battle command to charge. As soon as he did, the beautiful, elegant rose petals turned aggressive as the pink wind carried it all throughout the room and allowed it to injure their master's enemies. When the petals touched its victims, it caused the men to bleed out in horrible pains from the small wounds, razor sharp and stinging inflicted by the red roses.

One of the men tried to block Francis's attack by putting up a magical shield in front of him, but it didn't work as the pink wind directed some of the petals around it and soon, the barrier broke. The man stumbled about and tried to steady himself on the kitchen sink, his eyes wide.

" _Quelle? Cela ne peut pas être. Vous ne devriez pas connaître la magie_ (what? This can't be. You shouldn't know magic.) _Pourquoi_ (why)-?" he questioned.

Francis got up, his face serious, and slashed his weapon in front of him to still the floating petals.

" _Je ne peux pas être aussie puissant que l'Angleterre et ses frères quand il viennent à ce sujet, mais je dois l'Académie Beauxbâtons dans mes pensionnaires_ (I may not be as powerful as England and his brothers when it comes to this topic, but I do have Beauxbatons Academy in my boarders)," said Francis.

The man's eyes widened at the realization before he put his hand down and teleported himself, and his men, out of there using a green magic circle. Francis did nothing to stop them and once they left, he turned back to hold Mirabelle's head in his arms and looked at her dead, pale face. He smiled sadly.

" _Dèsolè_ ," he said, bringing his checks down to touch her face. " _Ce grand frère est venu en retard. Je promets cette fois, je vais vous protèger. Je ne vais pass vous faire vivre à nouveau la mort, ma chère petite sœur_ (this big brother came late. I promise this time, I will protect you. I won't let you experience death again, my dear little sister)." A tear drop fell before Francis picked Mirabelle up bridal style to take her back to her room and wait for her revival while he cleaned up the mess in the place. " _Oh, vous nous a même le petit dèjeuner_ (you even made us breakfast)." He smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Friday 7:12 a.m. Bern, Switzerland**

Lily sipped her tea as she waited in the living room her older brother to come down so they could have breakfast together before he departs for work. She wondered if she could go with him too. Lily always wanted to be with her beloved older brother, but for some reason, she felt as though he doesn't like her company all that much and that sadden her. Thus, she never asked to go with him unless she too needed to be in attendance, which wasn't during many meetings, since she was still such a small nation.

Lily waited a little longer when suddenly, the glass door behind her shattered and in came men in black. They knocked Lily out by shooting her in the head, causing her to drop her teacup and let it shattered onto the floor as she fell.

" _Schnell, sie aus Herrn bekommen, bevor er-_ (quickly, get her out of here, before he-)" one of the men ordered, but was interrupted midway by a gunshot to the head.

Soon, Vash, who was securely hidden behind the balcony upstairs with his prize piece after having ran out when he heard the sound, opened fire on all the men in the room, making sure to aim high so that he doesn't hit Lily.

Once everyone was down, Vash locked his riffle in place. " _Hausfriedensbruch auf mein Eigentum nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis, Narren_ (don't trespass on my property without my permission, fools)," he said, before walking down the stairs and toward Lily. Picking her up bridal style, Vash looked around the room. " _Was für ein Chaos. Jemand geht, Dafür zu bezahlen_ (what a mess. Someone's going to pay for this)." He looked down at Lily's pale and bleeding form, and his eyes narrowed. _"GroBe Zeit_ (big time)." Vash carried Lily out of the room.

* * *

 **Friday 7:21 a.m. Rome, Italy**

Romeo walked along the street of his city, thinking of going up to see Mirabelle and watch the Grand Pix with her when he saw an interesting sight up ahead. Strange, he thought. Shouldn't they be on their way to D.C. by now?

Romeo made his way to the strange group of three in front of him.

" _Fratelli_ ," he said, gaining their attention and stopping Lovino from strangling Antonio and causing Feliciano to stop panicking over their elder brother's use of violence against his former caretaker.

" _Oh Romeo,_ " said Feliciano, smiling at his younger brother as he stopped trying to pull their angry older brother off and stop him form hitting Antonio any farthur. " _Buongiorno! Bella giornata, non è vero_ (good morning. Beautiful day, isn't it)?"

" _Si,_ " Romeo agreed. " _Ma ciò che state facndo qui?_ _Non dovrebbero tutti e tre di voi essere sulla buona strada per corrent continua, ormai_ (but what are you guys doing here ? shouldn't all three of you be on your way to D.C. by noe)?"

 _"Si!"_ Lovino answered, arms crossed as he glared at the cheaphish looking Antonio. " _Ma questo stupido idiota_ ," he pointed toward Antonio, _"improvvisament ci ha rapito e ci ha portato il cazzo qui ! se non a causa di questo, abbiamo potuto essere in cazzo in corrente continua, e la caccia a quel maledtto bassa la vita in America e mandarlo via per l'inferno da ora_ (but this stupid idiot suddenly kidnapped us and brought us the fucking here! If not because of that, we could've been in D.C. and hunting down that low life America and sending him off to hell by now)!"

" _Fratello!_ " Feliciao shouted, but Lovino ignored him.

Romeo sweet dropped. Ever since the incident in Rome during the last meeting and Spain explained to Romano the reason why he took his gun from him without warning, and tried to shoot at America- not that Romano minded the shooting, he just wanted to know why Spain took his gun- Romano has been itching to kill the guy for a while now too. And for once, he and Mexico seemed to be getting along quite well, considering the amount of time their on the phone with each other now a days.

" _Se solo potessi inviare I miei cazzo mafie su di lui_ (if only I could send my fucking mafias on him)," Lovino angrily continued.

" _Pero Lovi~_ " said Antonio.

" _Non mi Lovi, stupido bastardo di pomodoro_ (don't you Lovi me, you stupid tomato bastard)!" he shouted.

" _Pero Inglaterra es_ -"

" _Ottenere oltre che fottuto bastardi Inghilterra già, accidenti a te!_ _Egil non è il che cazzo di paura, dannazione_ (Get over that fucking bastard England already, damn you! He is not that fucking scary, damn it)!"

" _Ma il fratello, si corre lontano da lui_ (but brother, you run from him too)," Feliciano pointed out.

" _No, non sono io! Lui non sta cazzo di paura, dannazione_ (no, no I don't! He's not fucking scary, damn it)!"

" _Lovi, debería servir como recordatorio de que una vez que fueron capturados por piratas Inglaterra_ (should I remind you about that one time you were capture by Pirate England)?" Antonio questioned.

"Ahhh! _Sta 'zitto, bastardo!Dio cazzo dannazione_ (shut the fuck you, bastard! God fucking damn it)!" Lovino tried to strangle Antonio, but then Antonio suddenly got out from Lovino's grip, his face serious as he pulled Romeo out of the way of the bullet, letting it hit a fruit stand instead.

Upon noticing what was happening, Feliciano and the people panicked and tried to get away and take cover, the humans thinking that it was the mafia from down south.

"Damn it, he missed!" a man shouted out in a clear American accent. " _Rapidamente, afferrare il ragzzo_ (quickly, grab the boy)!"

Several men who had blended in with the crowd moved in to capture Romeo, who was confused by it all while Feliciano panicked and tried to run away, but Antonio grabbed onto the back of his shirt collar to stop him while Lovino took out his gun.

" _Se si tratta di esseri umani, poso gestire_ (if it's humans, I can handle)," said Lovino, smirking. " _Nessun modo sto lasciando maledetto strinzi prende chiunque di noi_ (no way am I letting you damn fuckers take anyone of us)."

Both sides attacked while Feliciano and Romeo took cover somewhere, Feliciano kneeling on the ground, praying while Romeo kept a look out. He wondered what they wanted with a mirconation like him.

Just as the battle seemed to be going in the nations' side, a giant yellow magic circle appeared on the ground, surrounding everyone out on the battlefield. Feliciano's eyes suddenly opened up, his mouth agapsed as his glowing eyes stared into nothingness. A white magic circle suddenly appeared under him and Romeo while another appeared under Lovino, who's eyes widened in realization, and Antonio.

No one knew what happened, but in the next moment, they were out on the street and then they were suddenly at the airport.

"… _Feli_?" Antonio questioned, walking up to the dazed and paralyzed Feliciano.

Feliciano suddenly snapped out of it. "Ahh!" he screamed, hands on his head. " _Siamo in ritardo_ (we're late)! _Germania sta per essere cosi arrabbiato con me_ (is going to be so angry with me) _! Germania~!_ "

Lovino, who'd had his head down and face grimed just a moment before the word Germany came out of his younger brother's mouth, ran after him, cussing and telling him to stay away from Germany as they went to buy new plain tickets to D.C. or, if need be, get a private jet to fly them over.

Antonio turned to Romeo. " _¿_ _por qué no vienes con nosotros para DC, Seborga_ (why don't you come with us to D.C.)?" he said.

" _Hah_?" Romeo turned to him, shocked.

Antonio smiled and switched to Italian. " _Ho la sensazione che faranno venire per voi ancora una volta, quindi penso che è meglio che siate nella nostra linea di vista in ogni momento, non si_ (I have a feeling that they'll come for you again, so I think it's best you be in our line of sight at all times, don't you)?"

Romeo hesitantly nodded, amazed that Spain actually seemed mature and made since for once (he seemed to be full of surprises ever since finding out about America and the Philippines from what France had observed of them and told the BTT one night while they'd been drinking together). Antonio smiled in satisfaction and the two made their way over to Lovino and Feliciano to buy their plane tickets and fly over to D.C.

Despite his outward appearance of a happy smile, Antonio, his face darkly hidden behind his bangs as he observed the three Italian brothers from behind, was thinking, _Inglaterre_ _estaba en lo cierto. Así como él me había advertido de Nuevo en Beijingm algo ocurrió en Seborga_ (was right. Just as he had warned me in Beijing, something did happen in Seborga). Antonio smiled. _Estoy Glade lo escuché y mis instantes_ (I'm glade I listened to him and my instants).

* * *

 **Friday 8:26 a.m. Vienna, Austria**

Elizabeta stood in front of Roderich's mansion, blushing, re-grooming, and debating with herself about ringing the doorbell before she finally did it. She had wanted to come see him before leaving for D.C., and see how the songs he's been working on were coming.

Elizabeta stood waiting for a few moment before ringing the doorbell again, thinking that he may not have heard her the first time or something. Again she waited, and again, no one came to get the door. So, she rang again and again and again, her smile turning into a frown as her browns knotted together before giving way to frustration. When she finally snapped and thought that something was wrong, Elizabeta used her straight to break the door handle and forcefully enter the house to fine it quite. Too quite…

She moved with caution and finally entered the music room to find it trashed and Austria laying dead on the floor, his music sheets falling about everywhere.

" _Mr. Ausztria!"_ she shouted out, running to help the man she loved.

She held him face up on her lap, her face full of worry, but a bit of relieve showed through when she saw him opening his eyes.

" _Mr. Auztria_ ," she said, taking hold of the hand he'd weakly reached up to touch her check. " _Roderich._ "

" _Eliza,_ " he weakly said her name in his native tongue.

" _Mi történt_ (what happened)?" She looked around. " _És hol van Edwin_ (and where is Edwin)?" Elizabeta's face turned worried as she tried to find the white haired child.

" _W-weg_ (gone)," said Roderich. " _S-sie nahmen ihn_ (they took him)."

" _Mit?"_ Elizabeta looked back at him and tried to help Roderich sit up.

" _Ich konnte ihn nicht schützen. Eliza Es tut mir leid, ich konnte ihn schützen. Ice konnte unser schützen..._ (I couldn't protectect him. Elizabeta, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect him. I couldn't protect our…)." Tears fell down his face and Elizabeta brought him into a huge.

" _Ez rendben van. Ez rendben van_ (it's okay. It's okay)," she tried to comfort him, though her heart was also uneasy, but she needed to be strong to get them through this. " _Mi lesz, hogy neki vissza_ (we'll get him back)." Her eyes sharpened into a glare. " _Akkor dacosan neki vissza, aki elvitte t_ _őlünk. Ne aggódj Roderich_ (we will defiantly get him back from whoever took him from us. Don't you worry Roderich)."

* * *

 **Friday 8:38 a.m. Romania**

Vladimir, Demitri, and Milen were having a late breakfast at Vladimir's house before the two adults had to depart for D.C. and leave Demitri in the hands of the guards and other government body when they were suddenly attacked, the spies no longer able to wait in fear of losing their target should news leak out and spread too soon.

The three nations put up a good fight, and Demitri surprised his attackers when he summoned a vole and an aurochs to attack them when some of the men revealed themselves to be magicians. Vladimir had also taken out his red spell book and was conjuring fires and other attacks on his opponents as well, but Milen did not have such abilities and ended up being protected and a burden. While trying to protect Vladimir from a spell that came from behind him, Milen was hit instead and told Vladimir to take Demitri and escape, go find his friend, Arthur or Lukas, and stay with them, before he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the burning floor of the building.

Vladimir refused to leave without him and tried to quickly revive his friend by using a healing spell, but found it to be useless as one of the men, his own citizen, told him that the personification of Bulgaria was truly dead and that there was nothing Romania could do to save his beast friend, or his little brother, who had been capture by them now as well. He also revealed that they planned on taking Romania along with them, just for experiments.

" _Pur_ _și simplu cred c_ _ă, dac_ _ă ne apar cu mai mult de o personificare a națiunii,_ _șI fiecare dintre diferite utlilz_ _ări, c_ _ă de mult mai bine, vom fi răsplătiți decăt ratații rușinoase_ (just think, if we show up with more than one nation's personification, and each one of different uses, how much better we'll be rewarded than those disgraceful losers)! Ahahahahaha!" said the mad magician, laughing evilly with his tough sticking out and hands raised as though he was going to rule the world and plunged it into madness.

That was when Romania became serious and his powers ran wild, engulfing him in red as his red eyes glowed and his fangs grew longer. He attacked his enemies and took back his little brother before jumping out the window, Bulgaria's dead body slung over his shoulder and secured by one hand while his other hand held onto Moldova as he headed for the airport to fly out of the country and over to D.C. to talk with England about this accurate prediction of his older brother's.

* * *

 **Friday 10:03 p.m. Moscow, Russia**

Raivis held the papers closed to his chest as he ran along the hall, trying to get down to the first floor and meet up with Eduard and Ivan so they could depart for D.C. together. He was already late as it was and was already dreading Ivan's punishment. With his eyes closed at the thought, the personification of Latvia did not noticed the people around him until he found himself knocked unconscious and put in a large brown sack before the men in black hurled him away.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Anxious Guardians Meet**

 **The G20 is taking place in D.C. and some countries are missing from the ranks. Oh well, it doesn't matter, not everyone can always make it, and besides, the ones who did came seemed to all have a dark aura about them, and some even had others accompanying them. The meeting room looks packed and tense as everyone actually appear serious for once. How will this meeting turn out, with everyone the way they are? And why is Australia so afraid of England while others seemed to be seeking him out? And exactly when the hell did Alfred find out and why is he so angry?**

 **PLESE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Anxiou Guardians Meet

**magicflyingmintbunnies: Thank you for your review. Don't worry about the rapier, you weren't the only one, I had to do some research too. As for the Church and North Italy, I'll explain it later, maybe (I'm a little unsure on it; I have two ideas in my head, but am open to suggestion though), but thanks for beinging it to my attention. Also, if you hadn't mention the grammar error, I won't have notice. Thank you! I'll try to find some motivational time to fix it at a later date. I apologize in advance for other grammatical errors I make. I try to eliminate them as much as I can, but I tend to over look some, sorry.**

 **Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Anxious Guardians Meet**

"What? What do you mean he's gone?!" the man shouted into the phone, frustrated as he placed a hand on his temple, squeezing it. "He hasn't returned home?! ... Well, we don't know where he is either-!... We can't, he's not-!..." He hung up, his face troubled as he closed his eyes to ease the tension and stress. "Well, shit. He's not gonna be happy about this." He turned to the others in the room. "So, who wants to tell him?"

"..." Eyes trailed to everyone in the room, but none dared to stray toward the man who asked the question.

"... Stick time!" answered the one in front of the screens, his face broken into a happy grin as he held up his hands as if in celebration of something.

Everyone groaned as they walked over to the cup with sticks in it, lined up, and one by one, took a stick. Most of them were pushing and trying to avoid their fate for as long as possible without starting a real fight in fear of what would happen this time around.

* * *

"What?" Kyle shouted into the phone. "What do you mean you can't find them and think that they've been kidnapped out of the country?" His face turned into one of horror. "You found traces of dried blood? Find them! Find Them!" He hung up, frustrated as he squeezed the phone in his hand, wanting to throw it across the room or break it into pieces.

"… Australia, calm down," said the brown haired teen, as he got off the couch and tried to appease his wild, northern neighbor.

"Calm down?" Australia turned toward his companion- his gentle, and often forgotten, southern neighbor- his face terrifying. "Calm down? How can I calm down?" He freaked out, hands on his head. "England is going to skin me alive once he learns of this! And Seychelles might hate me for life for it! What am I going to do? We're suppose to meet him at the meeting in less then an hour. Josh~!" He dramatically hugged Joshua, tears forming in his eyes.

New Zealand sweat dropped and tried to comfort his frantic cousin, who took to crying in desperation on his chest.

"I should've stayed with them..." Joshua whispered, regretting his discision to come with Australia instead of stay behind and watch the kids again.

* * *

"Sir, sir, wake up."

Jason heard someone say before he tried to go back to sleep again.

"Sir. Sir."

"Go away Alex," said Alfred, lying headfirst in bed as he reached up a hand to bush Alex's hand away from stirring him. "And let me sleep a little more."

Upon hearing the name, Jason's eyes shot wide open and he sat straight up in bed, causing Alex to turn to him.

"Good morning," Alex casually greeted Jason, before turning back to Alfred once more, shaking him again. "Sir." Alfred brushed him off. "Sir." This confused Jason a little, and though the alcohol he'd inhaled last night was already out of his blood, his mind still could not make since of the scene before him. "Sir, please get up."

Alfred groaned and turned his head away from Alex. "Give ma a break, Alex," he whined lazily. "I'm not a kid damn it, I know when to get up. And now is…" he checked his phone before closing his eyes again, "not that time."

"Sir." Alex straightened up, his built towering over Alfred and casting a threatening shadow down upon the sleeping personification of his own country. "Ace has disappeared and we believe he may have been kidnapped and prophase even shot dead."

Alfred's eyes popped wide opened and he quickly sat up in bed before turning to Alex, his face a little terrifying. "What?" he asked, and Jason found himself shivering a little at his tone of voice as Alfred glared darkly at Alex, waiting for an answer.

"We received a call this morning from…" Alex glanced toward Jason before turning back to Alfred again. "From Ace's current guardians," the way he said that made Jason a bit suspicious, "and they told us that he has yet to returned home since-"

"What?" Alfred shouted out, shocked as he finished the sentence in his head. "But I just talked on the phone with him last night! From where he was, it should've been like... ten then, and I told him to get home! God damn it! Ace isn't one to disobey my orders like that! Even if..." Alfred's face showed clear sings of worry and panic as his eyes dotted frantically about. "Unless a riot was reported within the vicinity, he wouldn't have-"

"Yes, we are well aware of that sir, which is why we looked into it... and found this." Alex took out his iPhone from his inner suit pocket and showed its content to Alfred.

While Alfred was watching the content of the video, his face morphing into one of darkness that resembled an angry and terrifying demon the more he saw it, Alex turned and walked over to the shocked Jason.

"Jason, go and bring your teammates back here please," he ordered.

"Damn it!" Alfred shouted out, his face controlled in furry as he glared at Alex with deep hatred in his eyes. The strong, hateful gaze had both men in the room go weak in the knee upon feeling the terrifying power which seemed to roll off of Alfred at an immense rate. "Find out who they are, find out who they are right now, Freedman!"

The powerful order of his words seemed to have been felt all throughout the room, and a feeling of deep anger and a sense of forbidding and extreme worry for something suddenly overwhelmed Jason's heart and the hearts of many Americans. It confused most of the people across the nations, and caused the worried parents to drop everything they've been doing to check on their children. The children, on the other hand, checked on each other or cried out for reasons they could not explain. They also felt a very deep hatred for something they did not know as the adults held their child tightly within their warm embrace, afraid of losing them.

"Yes sir," Alex bowed, trying to recomposed himself and impressing Jason with how calm he was about all of this. "Please clam down. Jerry is already on the case, sir."

"Good!" Alfred got up, still somewhat angry and it caused Jason to flinch. He had face many dangers before in his life, considering his time in the military service, but nothing seemed to have prepared him for what Alfred had to offer. In fact, they all seemed to pale in comparison to it, which was strange.

"I want him found ASAP, and no one," Alfred got in Alex's calm face and Jason gulped at the chillness from the sudden, mysterious breeze as he paused in dressing himself, "and I mean no one, especially not her, is to know about this until I say otherwise, understood? I don't want this to be anything big, Alex and have informations leaking out. I don't want the mess added into the already huge pile sitting on my desk! You hear me?!"

"Yes sir," Alex replied calmly, once again impressing Jason with his professionalism in handling this matter. It was as if he had gone through the ordeal many times before, and considering his job, he may have.

Alfred nodded before his gaze turned toward Jason, who stiffened up at the sharp look of an excellently trained leader, who's knowledgeable gaze indicated that he had seen the many cruelties of the world. In Alfred's now mystically deep, swilling, oceanic blue eyes, Jason felt power and calmness that made him relaxe despite his sudden new acquired fear of the still alluring new man before him now. However, instead of appearing like the bright, shining and warm sun that he used to be, Alfred now felt like the beautiful, yet mysterious and dangerous blue moon to Jason.

"You bugged me," Alfred suddenly said, looking up at Alex and confusing Jason.

"Of course sir," Alex blankly replied, not even making an effort to deny it, for he knew that it would be in vain, as Alfred had already knew of this fact from the very beginning. "You should know by now that bugging you is not an if, it is a must with us. Who knows what kinds of trouble you'll get yourself into if you're not watched."

Alfred frowned in dislike at the idea he knew to be true all along. He sighed and shook his head, his eyes closed. "Well, I was able to pretend oblivion for a bit and just roll with it." He shrugged. "Should've left it that way, but..." Alfred sighed deeply, then looked up at Jason and gave him a half hearted smile before turning back to Alex. "Remind me to put some on Ace once we find and secure him."

"Yes sir," said Alex, as Alfred walked away to take a shower and get dressed for the long and tiring day he knew to be waiting for him.

Alex turned to Jason. "What are you doing Mr. Owens?" he addressed the dazed looking Jason, bringing him out of his thought as Jason blinked up at him in confusion. "Get going. We don't have much time. Oh, and make sure that Nicky is properly groomed and dressed when he arrives. You have less than an hour to groom and gather. We are escorting Mr. Jones back to D.C. for a very important meeting."

"R-right, ah I mean, yes sir!" said Jason, coming out of his daze before quickly walking out the room to wake up Charlie and go get Nick from Keegan's party trashed house.

* * *

Waking up Charlie and getting him dressed and into the car was no problem. All Jason had to do was tell the boy that Alex was here and promised that he'd explain it all later in the car, and Charlie was up and grooming. No, the problem was Nick.

When Charlie and Jason got to the house and up to the second floor, they realized a problem. They had no idea which room Nick was in, meaning that they'd have to go knocking from door to door just to find him and even that wasn't a guaranteed method, which may lead to them opening doors and, looking down at the blushing Charlie- who apparently understood the depths of their situation as well, Jason really didn't want to do that. But they had to suck it up, and Charlie made sure to wait for Jason to come and open the door instead of go in himself when knocking and calling didn't get him any responds from the room's occupants.

Finally, after a few door's search, they found Nick's room. Charlie stayed outside with his back turned, blushing, as Jason went in. He tried to keep it professional and focus solely on Nick's face as he went up to the tangled couple who's exposed body parts where not all fully under the covers.

Jason, one hand covering his eyes a bit, reached out his other hand and shook Nick's sleeping form.

"Nick. Nick," he called. "Wake up."

Nick merely groaned at him and tried to do what Alfred had done to Alex; brushed Jason's hand away. Nick may not have been the one to get up, but Jason's declared presence within the room was certainly enough to make Fiona sober as she shot right up in bed and stared at Jason, who stared back at her, both in shocked surprise. Jason blushed and quickly turned away. Fiona, finally noticing her condition, pulled the cover over her chest, also blushing.

"I didn't see anything," Jason denied, a hand covering his mouth as his cheeks reddened into the color of roses.

Fiona didn't give a vocal responds but nodded her head at his words.

"Nicky, get up," Jason continued what he was doing before Fiona woke up, still slightly embrasse over it. "We need to leave, now."

"It's fine, isn't it?" said Nick lazily, his eyes still closed. "We're on break now."

"Alfred's leaving." Jason turned back to Nick, but turned away again, blushing, when he glanced toward Fiona.

"So? We don't have to look after him anymore. The other agents will do it."

"Agents?" Fiona questioned, intrigued by the conversation.

"It's nothing Fiona," said Jason, turning to give her a closed eye smile. "Just the alcohol talking."

"Oh…" she looked a little disappointed, yet at the same time, a bit suspicious and doubtful of that explanation.

"Nicky, get up. Now!" Jason pulled on Nick's arm to get him out of bed.

"Jeez," said Nick, sleepily and not very much sober, so he missed the glare Jason sent him, "you know that we're off the clock once he's off the property, remember?"

"Damn it, Nicholas!" Jason shouted, frustrated with the boy. "Get the fuck up, our boss is here and Alfred knew that we've been watching him all along!"

Nick's eyes shot open and he sat up like a bullet. "What?" he asked. "How? ...Does that mean we've fail?! No! I don't wanna go to prison or do boring ass jobs! Jas!"

"I don't know," said Jason, sighing at Nick's panic while also worrying about Fiona finding out, but too polite to look her way. "I guess maybe he's always known, but just acted like he didn't? You should know from observation how smart and cunning he is. I wouldn't be surprise if he knew it all along. And from his conversation with Alex, he probably did. It didn't seem to me like it was the first time he'd been bugged by them."

"Really…" said Nick, his mind racing to understand all of this. But in his current condition, he had to place a hand on his head to quince the aching pain.

"Yeah, now get up and get dressed," Jason commanded. "We have less then an hour to get back and leave for D.C." Jason threw Nick's boxer and pants at him, stopping Nick from getting fully out of the cover- not that he hadn't already seen it all by now.

"D.C.? Why D.C.?" Nick questioned, putting on his boxers.

"Don't know." Jason turned away so as to not stare and appear impolite while Nick smiled mischievously up at him, a knowing and teasing look in his shining eyes. "I'll tell you what happened later. Charlie and I'll be waiting either outside or down stairs. Hurry up and get properly dressed." He placed Nick's new cloths, that Charlie had grabbed for him, on the dresser. "I don't want to smell the alcohol on you when we leave."

Nick nodded and Jason walked out the door to meet up with Charlie, both their cheeks mirroring each other's.

* * *

After taking Fiona back to her place, Jason got back to the room with Charlie and the grumpy, socked haired Nick, who was a little sober now, only to find Alfred dressed in a formal black business suit, one that had a white handkerchief sticking out of the outside burst pocket, and wearing a white shirt underneath while adoring a blue tie around his neck collar. Seeing him so well groomed of once stumped the agents a little.

"Well, what do you know," Nick smirked, crossing his arms as he observed the screen before him. "Suits really do make the man. But then again, you've always been quite a looker, Al."

Typing away on the laptop, Alfred merely glanced up at him before he shut the device closed and got up, the touch screen laptop held at one side of his arm.

"Thanks," he said nonchalantly.

"Right, now that we're all here," said Alex, standing next to the unusually calmed, quite, and, for once, truly serious faced Alfred, whom had his eyes closed in a patient and matured like manner. There was an air about him that made Jason think of a very powerful individual trying to keep his emotions in when he looked at Alfred.

Alfred, his eyes still closed, walked passed the three and Alex followed a bit behind him, motioning for the new recruits to guard and keep an eyes out as Alfred led them down the stairs and to the black government cars parked outside.

Outside, there were more agents waiting on standby and scouting out the place. Among them were two FBI agents, one of them looking none too pleased.

"What is this?" Frank demanded, his arms crossed in annoyance as he tapped his foot with impatience as he glared at the agent in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Shannen," Alfred smiled brightly at the man as he passed the two agents. "Mr. Haze." He nodded to the young assistant. "Don't you have a certain Italian you should be keeping tabs on? You have any ideas who much trouble those Italians can be?"

Alex cleared his throat and looked away, a hand over his mouth. "As Mr. Kirkland's saying goes, 'that's the pot calling the kettle black'," he whispered, causing Charlie to laugh quietly into his hand. Out of the corner of their eyes, Nick and Jason could see Alex smiling a little as he looked at Charlie.

"He went back to Sassily for the break," Frank answered.

"Oh, I know," said Alfred. "I was talking about all the times you were watching me, and looking up stuff about me, instead of watching him. It's really giving my men and my Boss a headache the deeper into this you get, you know. And since we really don't need the extra work pilled up on us, I'd like it very much if you'd please stop it. I don't want to overwork the president as it is, and I really like you guys. So please don't make Ryan-" Charlie piped up at the mention of his stepfather, whom he knew almost nothing about and wanted to change it because he had gotten closer to the man during their time together.

"Sir," Alex spoke up, holding the door of the car opened for Alfred. "We do not have time for this. After the meeting with the other UN representatives, we agreed that you would meet with the President and talk to Congress about that little issue of yours," Alex narrowed his eyes on Alfred to get his point across, "along with dealing with that other issue that you mentioned last night and this morning, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred waved him off casually. "I know."

"Sir, you know they will not be happy by the sudden-"

"I know I asked to meet with Pres. and anonymous little me called Congress into order without warning to anyone, Freedman, and I know it's going to be hard, but I will handle it. It'll be fine, they won't know about my... condition. I'm not that tactless as to give it all away you know. Really, man, you should know me by now." Alfred showed a bit of his old self, but soon reverted back to his frowning face when he met Alex's gaze. "I know." His gaze was ferm as he dared Alex to challenge him. "I am well aware of what kind of position I am in right now." Alfred glared intensely at the older, taller man, who stiffened up as the air around them shifted and the wind blew by in the snow covered grounds.

With that one glare and everything said, Alfred got into the car and Alex motioned for the three agents to go in with him. Charlie and Nick sat with Alfred while Jason took the front seat with Alex.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Alex said to the two shocked FBI agents. "We are tight on schedule if we wish to meet Mr. Jones' demands." He walked away to the driver set as the other agents got into their car- the one with the symbol of America's federal government and flags on it, and they drove out toward the airport, where a private plane was waiting to take them to D.C.

"... Well fuck," Frank cursed. "He's that out of reach!"

"Does this mean that we'll finally stop?" Robert asked, hope showing on his face as he turned away from his note taking to look at his mentor's face.

Frank just gritted his teeth as he glared down the road while Robert breathed out a sigh of relieve as he watched the cars go, hoping to not have to deal with this again. Something about that boy and how he acted today really terrified Robert, and he had no idea why because the boy had been really friendly the entire time he'd been here. But what he had causally said today not only sounded like a warning, but also a threat that he was not afraid to carry out himself if need be. Robert shivered at the cold and hugged himself as he thought back to that bright, haunting face of the threatening, mysterious and alluring sun that he knew well, yet at the same time, knew nothing about.

* * *

All through the ride, Alfred was unusually quite and serious as he tapped away on the laptop. Alex, on the other hand, was almost constantly on the phone while the other agents busied themselves away at Alfred's demand for coffee and other such things that required all of their attention and respect to be presented to him. This new behavior of Alfred's was very unusual to the new agents, as they did not think Alfred could act this way, nor did they fully understand what kind of situation surrounded the man they'd come to know and considered more than just a mission now that they'd spent so much time with him.

Alex had also asked for Charlie to look up someone named Jason Ace Jones and had all three joined in on the investigation by showing them the small video footage that the security team managed to collect. It was a video showing a boy, whom they guessed was Jason Ace Jones- relationship to Alfred still unknown and surrounding circumstance just as suspicious as Alfred's- in his teens turning around as a gold bullet hurled itself toward his head. But before it could be confirmed if he was hit or not, a white light lit the whole screen and a trace of something resembling a blue line appeared from under the teens feet and seemed to have multiplied as it moved up, spinning, before the whole screen went blank.

Getting off the plane, more black cars waited for them, and took the group to a five-star hotel where Miles and Jerry waited to take Alfred up to the meeting room on the fifth floor while the others stayed on the first.

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath and braced himself for the attacks before he opened the door and walked into the room. As expected, America was greeted by Mexico and Portugal's gun fires, which he dodged, before the two men leaped at him. Alfred, not really in the mood for this, blocked both of them. Giving them a pleasant smile with an underlined threat of terrier in it, he walked to sit beside Canada and noted that the atmosphere in the room mostly looked grim. Very grim.

Looking around, Alfred noticed that some nations were still missing and that some had brought along extra. The missing nations part wasn't uncommand, nor the extras, but it was a little strange since there were so many of them.

Observing the room, America noticed that Australia, new Zealand, England, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland- which was a site to see, were all standing by the door. They were grouped together and appeared to be arguing with each other about something very serious that had all of them wearing dark and worried faces as a gloomy air hung above them. Their quite shouts of ferry and frustration was too heavily accident for the majority of the people in the room to understand, and sometimes the UK brothers would leaps into another language that only they knew, though it wasn't as if many were paying attention. Unless, of course, the shorting escalated and resounded throughout the room, which seemed to be happening quite often between England and Scotland, which wasn't unusual, considering their relationship. But once they started, someone in the group, usually Wales, would always stop them before the flames could grown and turn uncontrollable, and then they'd all go back to quite whispers of fiery once more.

Then there were the Nordics grouped together on one side of the table, opposite from where America sat. Despite the distance, America could still feel the coldness leaking out of Sweden as the man held down the flaming wrath of Demark, who looked like he wanted to bash his axe in on something- but too bad security did allow him to bring it in with him, so he could only grip on tin air with his sweaty plums. America was a bit surprised that the room hasn't frozen over yet, but guessed that it may be due to Denmark and the heated shouts from the Kirkland crew. Also present was Iceland, his face grimed and arms cross, who sat in between Denmark and Finland. And Finland, his smiles a bit sad and half-hearted as he looked at Sweden and Denmark, was hugging Ladonia very protectively as the ginger haired boy sat in between his knees.

Finland, it seemed, had once gone over to talk to England. Apparently, according to Canada, at one point, England had become as equally furious at Finland's accusations and shouted out something that sounded like, "You think you're the only ones bloody suffering? You think it's easy for me just because I appear indifferent to him means that I'm not bloody worry?! Who do you think I bloody am?!" back to Finland. Canada said that England had been really angry and teary red eyed then that even Sweden and his brothers were uncomfortable about confronting him in fear of his beastly anger shifting onto them. After that burst of emotion and confession from England, the two turned away and went back to their own party, and for once England's brothers tried to comfort and be very careful with how they approached him.

Prussia had been the one to point that fact out to Canada, laughing loudly at it before stopping after the dangerous glare sent his way- a glare that had Matthew almost fallen off his chair in paralyzed fear of the four British Isles brothers. After that, Gilbert had left to talk with his own family when Hungary and Austria entered, both wearing sad and grim faces as well- Austria more so then Hungary while the woman seemed to fuss and worry over him.

Next to the Nordics, France had Monaco with him and would not let go of her hand while Belgium, sitting next to Monaco, cried into Luxemburg's large bear- another usual sight to see- the Netherlands standing behind her chair with a comforting hand on her shoulder as his face contrasted into a deep seriousness mixed with contained worry.

At the head of the room, grouped together also, were the German countries- Hungary and Austria, both looking grimed and Austria more pale than ever, two among the members of the European Union gathered here today, and Germany with Prussia, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, the later three having no involvement in the G20 or the European Union at all, yet was here anyway.

Across the room were the Italian brothers, Veneziano, Romano, and Seborga with Mexico, Spain and Portugal, the later two also members of the European Union. They seemed to be their usual selves, except Portugal, who was glaring daggers at America, who felt leaked mix of killing intent sent his way, while Spain was strangely staring at England's back with curiosity and intensity that had America's warning bells go off.

Then came Romania with Moldova in his lap and America began to wonder where Sealand was- the two of them had really bonded while at Disney. Also, it was strange for Romania to show up without Bulgaria by his side. Next to Romania sat Russia, smiling creepily while Estonia sat rigidly next to him in fright. America wondered where Latvia and Lithuania, who was usually with Poland, were today. Even if Lithuania didn't show up- as Poland usually got him to stay and play with him more, than at least Latvia always showed up with Russia and Estonia. After them was an annoyed China, with the ever stoic Hong Kong standing behind him and staring at Japan's back. The eldest nation among them sat next to the very uncomfortable Japan, who looked like he wanted to change seats as he kept looking around for a chance to get up and go find someone, but due to his nature, didn't want to interrupt the family gathering groups in the room.

Next to America sat the glaring Mexico, who had his gun way too low under the table for America's comfort and relaxation. Then came Argentina and Brazil, the two members of the G20 who appeared the most normal right now, well, next to Canada, but they rarely took notice of him and his little bear. The only person who does notice him the most now a days was Prussia, and that's partly due to the fact that he seems to be the only one who could see Canada at all times.

The ones who had yet to show up were India, South Korea, Saudi Arabia- probably for good reasons, South Africa, Turkey, and Indonesia, who had called in saying that she had to attend an important friend's wedding.

And speaking of wedding… America glanced over to Portugal, who's glare intensified, and gave him a small smile back.

"All right," Germany called the room into attention, as always. "It is a little past starting time now," everyone returned to the table, most of the extras stood behind someone's chair, "let's start zis meeting. Vould anyone like to go first?"

England raised his hand and Germany nodded before sitting down as a sign for him to go ahead.

England stood up. "Yes," he said. "I would like to ask a question directed at everyone in this room, and I would like a complete and thrall answer. Were anyone of you attacked by men in black or had someone you know kidnapped by them?"

The air in the room suddenly shifted as everyone involved stiffened up and their faces turned enormously grim and or dangerously dark, as if they wanted to violently and painfully murdered someone.

"What?" Argentina cried out, both she and Brazil shocked by this and does not appeared to be the only one.

"Right then." England observed the room. "Why don't we start off with the Germans and work our way clockwise around the table. Now, one of you, please start us off." He sat down to let the story began.

Germany looked toward Austria and Hungary.

"Well, I don't really know what happened," Hungary began. "I'd only showed up at Mr. Austria's house to travel here together with him, but I found him bleeding face first on the ground and his music room trashed. The papers where thrown everywhere and… Kugelmugel, who should've been with him, was no where to be seen."

"We were attacked," said Austria, "Kugelmugel and I... we were coming up with new songs and practicing when..." His head fell in sorrow and sadness at the painful memory.

"Hmm," Switzerland held his nose up in the air as he glanced down at the weak form of Austria before turning around to address the entire room. "Liechtenstein was attacked and shot in the head while waiting for me in the dinning room," he said. "I managed to shoot all of them down, so they weren't able to take her. I waited for her to come to before coming here."

"Right," said England. "And why did you come here, Switzerland? Did they say something that made you come?"

"No," Switzerland answered. "I just had a feeling that I needed to be here."

"I see…" said England, his eyes reflected the calculation most likely taking place in his gear turning mind as he thought up of all the possibilities.

"I opened the door and found Luxemburg's bear unconscious and bleeding out on my front steps," Belgium spoke up, trying to keep in her tears. "I called Big Brother and then Luxemburg's government to find that he's disappeared. I don't know what happened…" The Netherlands tried to comfort his crying little sister.

"I was on my way to visit _ma petite Monaco_ when I hear screaming and broke into _la mansion_. _Elle_ was on ze floor, almost unconscious from ze wound inflicted on her, when I found zem in ze kitchen, shattered glass covering ze floor. I managed to drive zem away _et_ …" he looked uneasily at England. "I used magic on zem, and one of zem teleported everyone out of ze place."

"What? Magic?" America shouted out in debrief as a new since of dread and worry overwhelmed him. He thought back to the white light and the familiar blue line. He begin to wonder about the possibility as a hazy memory of a hazy snowy storm night entered his mind, only to turn into burning woods and feminine screams of pure agony, and America shook it away. England watched him carefully.

" _Oui_ ," said France. "Sough you may not believe it, _Amerique, mais_ magic does exist. _Et tu_ -"

"Frog," England spoke up in warning, and France backed off. England looked toward the Nordics.

"They targeted me," Iceland started. "And they almost had me had Norway not showed up with Ladonia to make me breakfast, but ended up trying to save me." His eyes saddened over at the recent memory.

"He was unconscious when they took him out of the house," said Ladonia. "Norway told me to stay in the car and he went ahead to take Iceland back from them. I think he did something with magic and caused a small snowstorm to occur, but I'm not sure. Then we were in the car and drove away from them." England continued to take down notes.

"That's when I woke up," said Iceland.

"They came after us."

Iceland nodded. "Norway told me to take the wheel before he jumped out of the car, saying something about the other side knowing magic. I tried to stop the car, but Norway must've done something to it, because no matter how hard I pressed on the breaks, the car wouldn't stop until it got us to the airport. I wanted to go back, but Norway left Ladonia in my care and had told me to come here, so…"

England finished taking down notes and glanced toward Wales.

"… I was washing the dishes in the kitchen when they broke in through one of the living room doors and searched the house for Peter. They… used some sort of… specialized gas on us. It made us weak and… there were also humanoids among them-"

"So wait," Argentina spoke up. "This apparently has something to do with magic and the people using it?" She turned to Brazil, who had his hands crossed over his chest in thought.

"It would seem so," said England. "Go on, Wales. Tell them what else you heard before you passed out."

"Right," said Wales. "Apparently, Greece and Egypt are involved."

The room broke into chaos and shouts of "what?" could be hear all throughout the room, and people started talking and arguing with each other.

"QUITE!" Germany shouted, regaining back order within the room. "Wales, please continue."

Wales nodded and said, "From the way they were talking, it was almost as if they were using Greece and Egypt. And they said they wanted to take me too. And they seem to know a lot about us…"

"Meaning… this is an inside job?" America spoke up, causing the room to become stunned at the notion of betrayal- not that it was anything new of course, but still… the pain and the scares from the wounds of old ran deep, and a few were well rooted, some more so than others.

Everyone's minds were racing at the prospect and America began to think he might need to go through with the revival after all, if his meeting with Congress were to end up with the confirmation of his ever-growing fears. But… America looked up at the serious England before shaking his head in sadness. He really hated the Revolution… though he would never admit that out loud to get anyone, nor change the outcome of it.

"Prophase…" said England, answering America's question. "Or prophase… they received the information from their allies, our own kind may have sold us out. Or… something else is at play here. We don't know that yet, so it's best to keep an open mind. But our point is… Sealand's been kidnapped as well, and my house has been trashed." Japan, Prussia, Russia, Romania, Romano, Veneziano, and France seemed to be in panic over this fact while Hong Kong merely had his eyes widened for a few seconds. "But lucky, nothing valuable was taken," the eight worried countries breasted out a sigh of relief, some unnoticed by others, "just trashed or destroyed. Nothing serious though, since I've placed protective spells over them..." England thought back to his basement, to the bowtie freak and his crazy kinds living down there, next to the mirror that was the portal between their worlds. England shook his head to ride himself of Oliver's scary smiles. "And yes, I checked. Triple times." That got the others back down to their seats. England then turned toward Australia, who popped his gum and straightened up his posture.

"I received a call this morning telling me that Hutt River and Wy may have been kidnapped. They're no longer in the country, and dried blood was found at the scene of crime. The security camera only recorded men in black approaching the children before the wires were all cut and we lost sight of the entire surrounding area," he said before turning to the next person.

Argentina turned to Brazil and Brazil turned to Mexico, who than turned to glare at America. The aura around America suddenly darkened, causing Mexico to pull back in surprise at the wild look in America's beast like gaze, and this action caused Mexico to revel the gun he had hidden under the table. Had they not been in their current predicament right now, the others would have called Mexico out on that, and they would probably not have ignored the gun shooting that took place earlier, when America had entered the room.

"I had a bad feeling last night, before I went to sleep, and the next morning, Alex woke me up and told me that Molossia went missing. All we got was a video tap of a gold bullet coming at him before a white light filled the screen. And that's it," he recounted.

England raised an eyebrow. "Gold bullet and a white light?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"… Was the lad holding anything in his hand-"

"No," America quickly lied.

England's eyes narrowed at him. "I see…" he said, before turning to the next person.

They were about to skip over the Asians and go to the Mediterrania family when Hong Kong stopped them.

"I was attacked by an America shooter, a Japanese ninja, and a Chinese kung fu master," he spoke up, drawing back everyone's attention.

"What?" China exclaimed, standing up in shock. "How come you didn't tell me this aru?!" Hong Kong shrugged. "Is this why you're here aru? Were you hurt aru?" He looked really worried as he fussed over Hong Kong like a mother hen while Hong Kong tried to avoid it.

Russia laughed childishly. "Latvia disappeared _da_ ," he said with a creepy smile on his face and a dark aura admitting off of him. "Estonia and I waited for him for a really long time, and we even went to look for him, but we couldn't find him _da_. We only found scattered documents littering the hallway floor. When Latvia comes back, I will make sure to punish him for that _da_." Everyone gulped and shivered as ice needles went up their spines. Though he had a different approach to it, it seemed that Russia was also very worried and wanted Latvia back as soon as possible as well.

"My own people attacked me," said Romania, his eyes appeared dead. "Some of them were magicians. And they managed to killed Bulgaria." He paused to keep in his tears. "I managed to take him with me and Moldova, but now I can't wake him up! No matter what, he won't wake up! He- he won't breath again…" He sobbed and Russia placed a comforting hand on his back. "You were right, Ireland. You were right… I-I lost someone important to me…I-I." He cried some more.

This new information about possible death really shook the personifications. Something like this had never happened before, but now… it seemed that things were different now. Whatever was happening, the chances of them actually dying like any ordinary humans is actually real this time, and that worried them immensely.

"…Was magic also used?" England questioned.

Romania nodded. "He was hit by a spell before he fell," he confirmed. "I don't-... I-I wasn't going to come today, but…"

England nodded before he looked toward the Mediterranean bunch.

Spain smiled and said, "You were right, _Ingeterra_. Lovi, Feli, and I went to Seborga-"

"You fucking kidnapped us, you bastardo!" Romano shouted, standing up.

"And those men showed up to take them. There was a magic user among them and… I don't know what really happened, but a white magic circle appeared under our feet, on top of the giant gold one, and took us to the airport…"

England turned to the now quite Italian brothers. "I see," he said, his gaze knowing as the Italian brothers turned away from him. England then returned his gaze to the others. "So the only ones kidnapped are Kugelmugel, Norway, Sealand, Hutt River, Wy, Molossia, and Latvia…"

England started going over the information they had now and soon, everyone scattered out of the meeting room, as grim as ever, and went to work on gathering more information and locate the missing nations as well as looked into the men in black without alerting others in fear that some countries were involved. Along with that also came the worry of the government. Everyone was on guard now, and it doesn't seem that trust was going to come easily until they have more information on what was going on.

* * *

The phone range for a moment before someone on the other side picked out.

"Hello sir," said the shadowed figure, watching Alfred talking with the Present in the Oval Room though the creak in the door. "They are on guard now, and are very distrustful of others, and I think they're keeping a closer eye on their government now, so it may be a bit hard for us to move... No, I don't think they'll do that, but maybe... You're right, America probably won't, but England and the others aren't- ...Yes. That's a good idea. Yes. Yes. Understood."

The figure hung up the phone and pocketed it before staring back sadly at Alfred, who was arguing with the President and soon become fed up with it all and started for the door. Flinging it opened, he walked right past the figure, who silently followed him to the car outside that was supposed to take them to meet with Congress.

"Call Alex," said Alfred, furious. "I'm gonna need him to stand in for me, since Pres. won't do it."

"Yes sir," the agent bowed and pulled out his phone once more, this time, contacting his other boss as he followed the young nation out of the White House.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: America, Sir?**

 **Have you ever heard of the saying 'be careful what you wish for?'. Well Ace, you should've really paid attention to that. And Peter, what kind of dream are you having? But before that, where are you?!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9: America, Sir?

**Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: America, Sir?**

Peter happily ran passed the double door he'd just opened, the symbol on it matching the one on the book he'd seen earlier. Entering the new room, Peter partially noted the blue and silver flag decoration of the room, as well as the blue throne sat at the end of the hallway.

Peter's happiness grew as he ran up the steps, lined by a blue carpet, toward the throne. He reached out his hand and hugged the person who had his back turned to him, speaking with the man sitting on the throne.

The man appeared startled as he looked down at Peter while the other man smiled, one hand resting on the armchair while the other held up his face as he watched on in amusement. Peter looked up at the mysterious man and saw him smile as he patted the boy's head with kind affection. Peter felt his heart filled up with happiness.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes and stared up into darkness, his mind still hazy from the gas that had rendered him unconscious. Suddenly, Peter began to hear a familiar humming noise and shifted his gaze to the side to find Michelle's form towering over him. In one hand she held the book that Peter had with him while the other ran smoothly through Peter's hair as a sign of comfort and affection. Peter continued to look at her, as if in a dazed, while she read on with a content smile on her face and a nostalgic soft, yet sad look in her eyes.

Through his hazy vision, Peter suddenly saw the image of a girl similar to Michelle, expect she wore a long sky blue dress and had a transparent vile dropped over her form.

Hearing Peter's horsed voice, Michelle ceased her humming and turned her smiled to him. "How are you feeling, Peter?" she questioned, her form reverting back to wearing the same sky blue dress she often wore, expect it looked more ragged and dirtied- the colors fading.

It took Peter a few moments to comprehend what she was saying, before he nodded his head and said, "I'm alright." He looked around the room and tried to get up off Michelle's comforting lap, Michelle helping him. "Where are we?"

He looked around the place and finally saw the black bars separating them from two sides. One side lead to the door while the other was to another holding cell.

Peter squinted his eyes to get a better look at the other side and saw two male figures laying down on the cold, hard floor. They looked awfully familiar. Trying to get a closer look at the two, Peter made to move toward the metal bars, but Michelle held him back. She shook her head at him before staring sadly toward the other holding cell.

"Don't," she said. "It's electrified."

Now that his vision had adjusted better to the darkness of the room, Peter took note that Michelle's appeared weaker then normal, and it seemed that she born many wounds on her body as well.

Peter's eyes narrowed at the wounds. "... Who are they?" he questioned, afraid to hear the answer as he smoothed his hand over Michelle's painful wounds.

"Greece and Egypt," Michelle answered, her expression sad as tears threatened to will up in her eyes, either from the pain on her body or from the empathy she felt toward the two unconscious nations in the other cell.

Michelle turned back to Peter and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, Peter," she said. "No matter what happens, you must stay alive. Do not give into them, don't tell them anything, no matter how painful it becomes. You must stay strong, Peter. Until they get here, endure it, and try your best to stay alive without giving into them. Please." Her huge tightened as her pained expression worsened. Tears formed in her eyes as she moved back and wipe her tears away. Then, she looked at Peter with seriousness in her eyes. "And always, always keep the book and that watch with you." She touched the pocket watch that Peter had hidden in his pants pocket, and Peter's eyes widened when he realized that she knew. "Don't let them get their hands on it, no matter what. But if you can't save the book, at least try to keep the watch. If you do that, then he will be able to find you, no matter where you are. Understand?" She looked at him in the eyes, her gaze serious.

All Peter could do was nod at her and Michelle brought him back into a hug. "Good," she said, her voice sounding as though she was about to cry. "Good." Peter hugged her back.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes to find himself standing under the dark and rainy skies for a forest land. He looked around himself to figure out where he was, only to see a horse running at full speed toward him. Ace's eyes widened as the horse got closer before the hooded owner pulled it to a stop right in front of him.

"What are you doing?!" the cloaked person shouted out with a distinct British accent in his voice. "Are you crazy?"

Ace was shocked. The voice sounded familiar, yet Ace knew that that person would never speak with such an accent.

"Um..." he said unintelligently, shaking his head to clear his mind. "I'm... sorry? You see, I'm kind of lost, so can you tell me where we are right now?"

"Ah, you are lost, are you?" said the mysterious male. "That would explain why you are out here at such an odd hour." He pulled the horse closer and was now beside Ace instead of in front of him, causing Ace to look up at him.

Ace's eyes widened and he took a shocked step back upon seeing those mystic blue eyes and golden locks on the familiar face of his Guardian.

"S-Sir?" he chocked out, unsure due to the fact that this boy appeared slightly different from the one he knew. Not to mention, he seemed younger, almost Ace's age, and he was missing his glasses. To Ace's knowledge, his gardian never leaves his glasses anywhere where he can't reach it, nor does he often take it off. And most of all, he doesn't leave it with anyone he doesn't trust, and even then, it's rare for him to take it off or let his biggest state escape from his grasp.

"Hmm?" The stranger voiced out his confusion at Ace's strange behavior and reaction.

Ace shook his head. "Nothing," he said, recomposing himself. "Can you tell me where this is?"

America's eyebrow knotted together. "Why, we are in Virginia, of course," he answered.

"Virginia?!" Ace shouted out, shocked that he had moved all the way across the continent of America. "But how-" Ace stared down at the silver watch in his hand, and his eyes widened as he though of the possibility and recalled the events that took place before he ended up in this forgien, yet not so forgien, land. Ace looked back up at the younger version of America. "Tell me, sir, what year is it?"

"Why of course," said America. "'Tis the year 1774. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he studied Ace's shocked form.

"Impossible..." Ace whispered out, his eyes wide before he looked at the watch in his hand. "The revolution..." He held the watch up to his face.

America's eyes narrowed in on the silver watch and, after a moment, he suddenly swooped his hand down and snatched it away from Ace's hand for a closer inspection. Then, America's eyes widened as his face morphed into one of anger and ferry that Ace had never seen before. He grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and growled out, "I knew it. He sent you after me, didn't he? Didn't he?!"

"W-what?" Ace appeared confused and scared of his new behavior of his guardian.

Though, this was not much of a shock, as Ace knew his guardian was capable of becoming like this once in a while, and even worse in certain times, it was a fact that Alfred had never directed this behavior toward Ace before. But his behavior of America's still scared him, and it is partly the reason Molossia is obedient in front of the man, having seen first hand what America was capable of doing and obtaining with his own hands, no matter the consequences or feelings and sayings of others around him. After all, Alfred did forcefully and willfully take Ace away from his mother when the boy was little. Thinking about it, Ace can still remembered their argument that day, and the image of his beautiful mother crying and running after them as Alfred took Ace to the jet and flew away to America.

"Tell him that I am not going back, I am never going back to him!" America shouted, furious.

The shouting brought Ace out of his thoughts, and his eyes widened as he realized what America was referring to. Then, America threw Ace back onto the dirty, muddy ground and made to ride off.

"W-wait!" Ace called out to stop him, trying to get up. "It's not what you think!"

America stopped and turned back. "Really? Not what I think?!"

Ace nodded his head. "That pocket watch, it's mine," he said. "Please, return it to me."

"This watch it yours?" America asked, doubtful as he held up the silver watch.

Ace nodded. "It belongs to my father. He gave it to me for safe keeping. Please, return it. It's very important to him. Please. I don't want to disappoint him, so please, return the watch to me. It doesn't- does not belong to you."

America's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Your father's, you say?" Ace nodded his head, his eyes never once leaving America's own. "Then tell me, who is your father? What is his name?"

Ace paused in thought for a moment, wondering if he should give America's human name or not, fearing that this America may also have the same human name that the one in the future bore.

America narrowed his eyes at the silence. "It is Arthur Kirkland?" he questioned.

"What? No!" said Ace, panicked. "Never! It's Alfred!" Ace paused, realizing what he'd just said. He doubted for a bit, but decided to just go with it, now that he's come this far.

"Alfred?" said America. "Why tis the same name as I! My name is also Alfred." He smiled. The smile looked almost similar to the one his future self bore, except this was more genuin, as if this America truly was happy and not merely trying to appear and convince himself that he is. "Al-." America caught himself and frowned, sad before his eyes became set in determination and anger. "Just Alfred."

Ace's eyes narrowed behind his black sunglasses. "I see," he said. "Well I'm Jason. Jason Ace Jones." He decided to give his full name now that he knew this America had yet to take on the two other parts of his human name. "You can just call me Ace."

"Ace? Tis a strange name, is it not? I have never heard of the card being used in such a way before," said America.

"My father gave it to me. He thought- ah... I mean, that is, he believed it to be a... s-sign, of a sort." Ace wasn't really sure how the people of America talked during this time period, but guessed that it would be similar to England's gentlemanly speech, except a lot more formal and old fashioned. "You see," he went on to explained, "he just won a game against my uncle... ahh, well and a lot of other, by handing down the Ace of Spade, so he thought it'd be- ah, I mean, he thought that it would be a grand idea to name me Ace. For the win... Or at least, that was his and mother's excuse for giving me that middle name."

"Ace of Spade, you say?" America raised an eyebrow at that implication. "Hmm... strong meaning it has, does it not? Your father must have high hopes for you." Ace raised an eyebrow at that, not quite understanding what this America was getting at. "I see... So you really do not know who Arthur Kirkland is then?"

"... Am I suppose to?" Ace questioned. He had never been a good lier, especially in front of Alfred, so Ace was glade that he had his sunglasses to cover his eyes, and that this America wasn't like the one he knew in the future; the one who could easily read him almost like an open book and knew more about him than the one in front of him now.

Ace mentally sighed and wondered why he's not telling this America anything. Prophase it was because he didn't want to mess with time, or was it because he just wanted to be closer to him, even if just a little? Was he that despite? Ace shook his head to get ride of the surprising thought. No, he shouldn't be, America is a busy man, after all. Everyone wants his attention, and those people are a lot more important to America than him.

"No, I suppose not," America answered, before fully studying Ace up. "...You have a funny accent and your manner of speech is very unusual, you know that?" He pointed out. "Though I don't think I hate it..." Ace sweet dropped at the thoughtful pose America was making, before his future guardian and landlord turned back to study Ace's appearance once more. "And you're also wearing very strange cloths that I have never seen before..."

"Umm... I'm not from here?" It was true. He really wasn't from this time period, nor did he occupied this area of the Untied States.

"...Certainly not," America agreed. "So, where are you from then?

"... The far west," Ace answered, trying to mix in a bit of a British accent into his speech. Even though, technically, where he came from, French and especially Spanish was more widely known to him then British England. And old English at that!

"The far west?" America questioned, confused. "Are there any colonies out there?"

"No," said Ace, knowing that there weren't any, yet.

"Oh... Indeed not... Well then, how did you end up here?" America questioned.

"I got lost. I wondered away from my father, and the next thing I know, I'm here and he's nowhere to be found. I really should've listened to him when he said not to wonder off so late..." Ace thought back to the phone conversation he had with Alfred before he came here, his eyes growing a bit sad.

"Well then, what are you going to do now?" America questioned, a bit worried for this child yet at the same time, also still suspicious of him.

"I don't know," said Ace, his head down as he shrugged his shoulder. "I guess, try to find a way to get back..." He looked up at America. "Where are you going, sir?"

"Me? I'm off to Massachusetts to join the army, of course!"

"Ah... I see." Suddenly a thought entered Ace's mind. "Massachusetts..." His eyes were wide before he looked up at America. "Sir, if you don't mind, may I tag-... ah, accompany you? I believe my father may be in Massachusetts, and I'm- I mean, I am not very much used to this area!"

"Sure, I suppose," said America, a bit slowly at the child's strange speech manner and actions.

"Thank you," Ace smiled, and for some reason, America felt his heart growing warm when he looked at the happy boy.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!"

Ace blinked a few times. "But sir-" he tried to deny the offer

"You cannot walk all the way there, you know, you will slow us down, especially in this rainy weather." America held up a hand to catch the falling rain drops as he looked up toward the stormy and dark heavens looming overhead.

"...Right." Ace climbed on and sat behind America, a hand secured loosely on his hip.

"Hold tight!" America shouted over the sound of the pouring rain, as he commanded the horse to run at full speed toward their next destination. "There should be a town just up ahead where we could rest! I am surprised that he has yet to send out a search party for me. Though he most likely will soon enough, so do not be surprised or scared should you see British soldiers or troops coming after us!"

"What?!" Ace shouted out. Was England that extreme? Of course he was. But then again, so is American, Ace reached the conclusion in his head.

America smiled. "But do not worry, my friend! Once we reach camp housing the Army troops, he will not be able to touch us anymore! Unless of course, he is willing to take up swords and wage war against France, Spain, and Prussia once more!"

"The BTT..." Ace's eyes widened as he realized that he would be meeting these people. "But I thought..." He thought that Prussia and Spain came after France.

"Of course, Francis was only able to convince Gilbert and Antonio to help us out, but tis still something to admire, even if their monarchies have yet to approve of this, since this the Great British Empire we are to go against."

"Yes, their old woods still runs deep," Ace remembered back to the history books he'd read over the decades of staying with America.

The two continued riding through the rain for a few more minutes, before they arrived at an inn and were able to get a room to rest in. Ace, of course, didn't have any useable money with him, so Alfred ended up paying for his meals as well as offered his new traveling companion to share the room together.

During dinner that night, the two were mostly silent as America continued to study Ace, his mind still doubtful, while Ace tried to understand and make since of what was going on.

"Sir, may I ask you some- ah, I mean, a question?" Ace decided to speak up and break the silence between them.

"Why of cours! By all means, what is it?" said America. "If it is within my power, I shall answer it!"

"Umm..." Molossia stared down at the floor. He really wasn't used to this America, and that made him all the more uncomfortable around the man, yet still intrigued by him just as much as America was to him. "This watch..." Ace hesitantly brought the watch up to the table and watched, out of the corner of his eyes, as America's smile turned into a deep frown. Ace flinched a bit and wondered if he should continue. "W-when you first saw it... you seem- ah... I mean, you appeared as though you recognized it, and then you became angry. May I ask why?"

America was silent for a moment, but spoke up when he decided that it was only fair Ace knew the reason why he became hostile toward him. "Well, you see, I have a watch like that as well... once," he said. "My... guardian, he gave it to me. But... I left it behind when I left home after the fight we had..." Seeing that Ace appeared interested in this story, America decided that it won't hurt to continue with the story, as he need to vent this out on someone as well, and in no way was that someone going to be France, Spain, or Prussia. After all, he has yet to be able to bring himself to hate England that much. "He didn't want me to join the revolution, you see. He thinks I'm still too young and inexperienced."

Ace studied America's sad face with mid interest. "... Humm, I suppose I can relate to that," said Ace.

American raised an eyebrow. "Oh, can you now?"

"Yes." Ace smiled. "Though actually, my father's- he is not that strict with me, and he does allow me some control over the western coast navy..."

"Navy? Are you-?"

"Oh! Ah..." Ace caught himself and looked away, nervous. "We're merchants... from the... west."

"... Ah," America smiled, accepting that lie, " of course. That would explain it then." It now made sense why America didn't feel as though this child in front of him was one of his people, yet it still does not explain why he seems to like this boy and feel attached to him so much despite barely knowing anything about him.

"So, sir, the reason why you were angry with me when you first saw this watch was because you thought I was..."

America nodded his head. "I thought you were working with him," he comfirmed. "To tell you the truth, I am not really sure if I should go through with this war or not. I mean... you have to understand, Arthur... he's..."

"On the other side, but he is still your brother, and you are not sure if you can let go of that?"

America nodded his head, his eyes sad.

"So you are going to have to fight him, but you are scared and still somewhat conflicted over this?" Ace questioned.

"... He is very strong..." America thought back to all the battles he'd seen England fight in before. All the ones Arthur had won, the ones he'd bathed himself in blood and cruelty, and mentally scared Alfred with the image of that battle field for the rest of eternality.

Ace felt like laughing, but kept his face smoothed out. He had to remember that this America wasn't the one he knew. Nor was the England of this time. Ace's eyes widened in realization. "England!" He slammed his hand down on the table, causing many people to turn their attention toward him for his actions and strange way of speaking. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What about England?" America's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And would you please calm down. You are causing an unnecessary commotion. At current, you ought to know that England is not a pleasant name to bring up in such joyful manner! The citizen would think us a Briton!"

Ace blushed and sat back down. "Ah, sorry, Sir... It's just that- I mean, I merely remembered something. Regarding my father and... England." He carefully whispered out that word, glancing at the others within the room to make sure nothing horrible comes their way.

"Something?" America looked confused.

Ace nodded his head as he went back to his seat. "My father... he has connections, you see. And you may not believe this, Sir, but, ah... the man whom he has connections to has... well um..." His eyes wondered about as he lowered his voice, making sure that America was the one leaning in to listen this time around. "I think. I've never really seen it. But then again..."

"Oh...?" America raised an eyebrow as he went back to his seat.

Ace noted that this America didn't seem to dismiss the concept like the older one, so he continued. "Yes, well... I think that, if- I mean, should I meet with this person, I may be able to find my father much easier, but- however... I have never met the man before, s- thus I am a little- a bit scared of him." Both facts where true. Ace had never met the England of this time, and he is somewhat afraid of that, especially taking into account what he had heard of the man during his younger days, and the feelings he gets whenever the man is near or when he catches glimpse of him at times.

"I see," said America. "So, where do you think this man is, in England?"

"... Possibly," said Ace, his eyes shifted away from America's gaze, hidden behind the sunglasses that he refused to take off. "And it is also possible that my father may be there as well, but-. However, I do not want to go to England, if I can- should it be helped. I do not wish to leave this continent." Ace stared directly into Alfred's eyes. "I do not wish to part from America."

For some odd reason, America felt as though this kid knew about him, and that he was trying to convey some sort of deep, meaningful message to him. "... I see... Though you still wish to find your father, yes?" he questioned.

Ace nodded his head. "Of course. I must find him, and I must get back- I mean, return to him, at all coast."

America studied the strange boy's determined form and couldn't help feeling as though it was familiar somehow. If Canada was here, he would be able to tell him, but Canada... had chosen to stay behind with England. "So what are you going to do if your father is actually in England and not the colonies?"

"Well... I do not have the money to go- travel anywhere, so maybe- ah, prophase I should do well to take up a job and try to raise money to go to England, if I must, Sir. However, I do not believe I will have to do that, Sir. And I am also interested in joining the army as well, if nothing else. Maybe- prophase my father is there. He is very patriotic, you know, so it would not surprise me if he were."

America smiled, now interested. "Is he really?"

"Yes. He is all about freedom, independency, liberty, and the likes. He talks about it a- all the time, and because of that, he gets into..." Ace sighed and shook his head to ride himself of the memories. "Do excuse me, but I believe that I am becoming tired from the day's venture. If you do not mind, Sir, may I go to bed?"

"Oh! Of course," said America. "I am also very tired myself. And we have to rise early on the morrow to continue our on long journey."

America got up first, Ace following, and the two headed up the stairs to their room.

That night, while laying in bed, the silver watch in Ace's hand glowed and illuminated the room. This illumination was reflected by the two other watches in this timeline- the two watches that were resting on the night stand of a certain Englishman sleeping frightfully in the tiny house in Virginia.

* * *

America felt the wind against his face and found himself standing on a cliff. Out in the distance, he saw a native girl standing at the edge of the cliff, her hands spread out as she prepared to fall off.

"No!" America cried after her, running up to the cliff only to feel the strong wind blowing in his face when he stared down and found merely a ship sailing in the blue sea, sitting at the bottom of the cliff. The ship was familiar.

The wind made America cover his face and he stepped away from the edge just as a giant eagle emerged. The eagle stared down at America, his left claw holding a gold scale and his right holding a silver bell, the sound of the clear bell that America heard before he opened his eyes and the girl fell off the cliff.

America stared into the beast's deep black eyes as the eagle leaned its head closer to him, a sign that he wanted America to pet him. America reached out his hand to do just that, but the eagle suddenly flew away as the cliff changed into a burning field of fire rising up all around, its heat burning up whole. The flag of the Thirteen Colonies fell out from the sky and landed in front of America, stopping him from chasing after the eagle floating in the flaming dark sky of war.

"We shall meet again, young one," said the Egale, revealing his gender to be a male. "And when that time comes, you will be ready." He then flew off into the distance while America took up the Flag and watched after him. He watched as the mighty eagle broke through the smoke and the dark clouds to be basked in the light of the bright blue sky. In the place the light of heaven shone down upon, beautiful flowers grew and began to bloom, turning the battle field into a peacefully calm field of flowers.

* * *

Peter laid his head comfortably on Michelle's lap as she hummed him off to sleep. Then, the door burst opened and in came the men in black, carrying an injured and tired looking Norway with them. They opened the cell door and pushed Norway in. Michelle ran up to buffer his fall, staining her blue skirt with the redness of his blood. The two men then pushed her away as they made their way toward Peter, who had the book gripped tightly in his hands as he backed away toward the wall.

"NO!" Michelle cried out, reaching for Peter, but was held back by the other men.

Peter looked up at the man who towered over him, his eyes fearful of the impending doom.

"Take him and let's go already," ordered one of the men outside. He glanced toward Michelle and Norway. "Hopefully, he'll be more useful then those two."

"No, don't take him, please! He's only a child!" Michelle begged. "Please!"

"Sir, speaking of these two," said one of the men in the other cell, standing over Greece's body after having kicked him then checked his pause. "It doesn't seem as though they'll be coming back to life anytime soon. Nor does it seem that the medicine is taking hold of them either."

"What do we do sir?"

"... I guess it's time to burry them then," said the leader of the group, looking down at Seychelles with satisfaction in his eyes while she glared back at him in burning hatred never before seen. The man crouched down and held Seychelles chin up. "Looks like you couldn't save them after all, just like you couldn't save the others before them." Seychelles brushed away his burning hand. The man smirked and stood up, cooling off his hand with his power and putting them into his pants pockets. "Well, try your best to save that one. If you can save him, then maybe we'll give the boy back to you so you can save him too. And of course, let's not forget the rest of the children here as well. Including that little girl from Australia." Michelle and Peter's eyes widened at that. "Now that I think about it, I believe that she's still tramunized by the death of that other kid. Hayden, the personification of Hutt River, was it? Well, I'll make sure to tell her that the two of you said hi the next time I see her."

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" Michelle called out.

The man laughed wickedly as he walked back toward the door. "Come on men, let's not keep our scientists and doctors waiting any longer."

Peter struggled against his capturers as they tried to get the book out of his strong grip. After a bit of struggling, the men managed to pray the book off Peter's hand before he was knocked unconscious, lifted up by a big, negro man, and taken out of the room, Michelle's despite voice calling out after him as the guards stood over her and Norway, their weapons raised and ready to injure her again.

* * *

"Sir, why can't we just kill that women like the rest of them already, or at least experiment on her instead of beating her up and keeping her in there?" asked one of the men as they made their way to the lab.

"We tried," said the leader of the group. "But there's something protecting her from us. Some power that we don't know. We suspect that it's England's doing, since his element might be fire and the fact that touching her is like touching fire."

"Is that the reason why we took this kid here instead of to the other division?"

The man nodded. "That and because this kid may be the key to breaking that girl... And, if our suspicion is proven correct, England. And you don't have to worry about that island girl. Her time will come soon. After all, he's coming in only a few days." The man looked down at the book in his hand and smirked as they entered the bright light of the lab room filled with white coat scientists and doctors ready to test out and torture their new specimen.

* * *

 **I apologize, I'm not knowledgeable in old English. If someone is, please tell me if you'll be wiling to help me out and translate this. Thank You for reading.**

 **PLEAE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **What do you think? Like it? What do you think the book Peter found is? What did Peter dream about? Questions or theories about what's going on? Please say something?!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Lead**

 **Back to the present, the nations finally got a lead on what's going on and... what's this? They're going where now? Russia, Russia, let's not freeze the place, and oh-my-god! France! Keep it together!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Lead

**Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Lead**

Jason and Nick ran along the hallway, their hands holding the tray full of coffee cups they was ordered to go buy for their seniors. Winter break had already ended, and everyone had been back in school for three days now, but the three newbies and Alfred were still in D.C., Alfred constantly surrounded by other agents while the three ran around the place, doing small errands that needed done.

At times, Alfred would meet up with people from other countries and sometimes, shouts and threatening words could be heard exchanged between him and the President, who'd once came to visit, but left after Alfred asked him if he would stay still if it had been one of his children who went missing. That mysterious burst of anger left the three agents wondering what Alfred was talking about. Was he prophase a father or something? And what does this have to do with the boy, Jason Ace Jones, and his disappearance? Nick once proposed that the boy was Alfred's son, but the logic countered by Charlie and supported by Jason shot that theory down though.

Ever since their break started, the children hadn't been able to talk to Alfred at all, and the only time they saw him was when they passed him by in the hallway, rushing to get somewhere, or when he's in front of the computer screen- which was most of the time, typing away for answers and getting frustrated when nothing came up. It seemed that finding this boy was very important, as his disappearance and lack of information on his whereabouts was enough to drive Alfred this mad. It had basically turn Alfred into something the three agents had never seen before. They were just lucky that he wasn't breathing down their necks or shouting and yelling out in furry at them to find the boy like he was to the other agents though.

Jason and Nick entered the room and sent the coffee cups down for the other agents.

"Sir," one man called out from his place monitoring the hallway camera, "the Lion's coming!"

"Let him," said Alfred, his eyes never once leaving the screen. "With the way he is now, you won't be able to stop him anyways."

"Sir, are you sure you want to talk with him here?" Alex questioned, worried.

"Yeah," Jerry agreed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what he's here to talk to you about, Al. So are you sure you want to talk with him here?" His eyes trailed off to the child sitting next to him before traveling over to the child's step-father. "I mean... you know."

Alfred finally looked away from the screen and stared intensely at the children before turning to stare at Ryan. Just then, the door burst open and in came Arthur, his face sent in a serious and displeasing frown. Arthur eyes lingered over to Ryan for a moment, blankly staring at the man as if to force him into some sort of submission or something. Ryan lowered his head and backed away, and Arthur resumed the path toward Alfred.

"Alfred," said Arthur. "We need to talk. Now."

"Yeah, yeah," said Alfred, showing, somewhat of, his usually personality for the first time since break started, albert he still seemed a bit agitated and stressed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Alfred got up and walked over to Arthur, taking him by the shoulder and leading the British man out of the room. "Let's not make a scene here, dude. For Charlie's shake."

Charlie's head went up in curiosity as Nick and Jason glanced back at him. He shook his head as a sign telling them that he had no idea what the two men were talking about.

Arthur looked confused for a moment, before realization settled in. "I wasn't going to say anything about that," he said. "In fact, I wasn't even going to touch on that subject. At least," he glanced toward Ryan as if challenging the man and Arthur' eyes narrowed as Ryan backed off once more, "not today."

"Oh?" Alfred stopped in front of the door, his gaze shifted away from watching Ryan back into the shadows, and back to Arthur. "So then, does that mean it's safe to just stay here and continue with what I was doing?"

Alex, Miles, and Jerry faced palmed themselves and Alex groaned into his hand.

"Here we go," said Jerry.

"Back to work, everyone, quickly," Miles directed, an amused and somewhat stressed out smirk on his face.

"Alfred," Arthur sighed out. "I know that you're worried. I am as well. But don't you think you could've found a better time to bring that little problem of yours up with Congress then now?!"

"Ahh, you finally heard about that?" said Alfred, sitting back into his chair and resuming his pervious work. "Took you longer than usual, didn't it? Also, is there something going on with Parliament that you're not telling me about?"

"It doesn't concern you, git!" Arthur exploded.

America's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he bolted his fists together and tried to get ride of the flashing image of England in World War II. America had found him in London, under all those dust clouds as the sirens and bombs went off, bleeding and barely able to keep conscious. That had been the first time America had ever seen England like that, and it tore him apart and made his blood boil after the shock and hopelessness faze faded. Thus, as payback and in order to boil down his boiling blood, America made sure to render German into the ground with all his bombings. That helped to ease America's rage and anger a little, but he was even more happy when England woke up and began talking with him again. Reflecting back on it, America realized that he had really been a overprotective child throwing a tantrum back then.

"I will deal with the scandal myself," England continued, bring America out of his thoughts, "and my brothers have even offered to help." America raised an eyebrow in surprise and disbelief at that. "But with your Congress-!"

"It's fine," Alfred interrupted, annoyed as he turned his head sideways and rolled his eyes. "Look," he stared back at Arthur, "I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides, I only hinted it, I didn't out right say anything to them. I was going to deal with that mess _after_ I fine Ace, but they pushed me to it, okay? Besides, I highly doubt they'll be able to do anything anyways."

"And what if it is as we fear, Alfred? You know that America's government is-"

"Don't worry! It's under control, okay?! And I'm not going to talk to you about my government and how it's running if you're not going to talk about yours or why the fuck it is you're suddenly closing off your boarders and going into isolation! Yeah, I know about that! I'm not blind to the on goings of the world just because I'm stuck in here! Look, if you're here to lecture me on my government, then get out! You don't control me anymore, I'm free from you now. I'm not a kid you need to look after anymore, Arthur! I'm independent, and I'm not weak. And don't you dare bring up the economy on me," Alfred glared in warning, before he took a deep breath and railed in his emotions. "I know where I am on that. But, if you're here to talk about the kids or are here to help, then by all means. Hit me with it."

Arthur sighed. "Alright. Fine," he said. "What have you got so far?"

"Nothing," said Alfred, a little dejected as he sat back down on his chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"After two weeks?" England raised an eyebrow and a smile crawled across his face as he watched America's pouting face huffing and refusing to look at him. "How disappointing, Am-... Alfred," said Artur, reaching over Alfred's shoulder and began typing. "Well, we'd better hurry and find something then. We're suppose to meet up with the others at noon today. And they will not be happy if we don't have anything to give them, now well they."

* * *

"Hey, it's me. You have less then an hour to make your escape. And also, take whatever you can with you, and get ride of all evidence," the man hung up the phone and walked up to join the others boarding the plane, oblivious to the person behind him, who had been listing to his brief phone conversation from start to finish.

The person sighed in sadness. "Really," he said. "Why didn't you just text him instead? Or was it your intention to let me know about this..." He looked sadly at the back of the traitor. "What am I suppose to do now? ... Why did it have to be you, of all people?" He sighed and walked up to join the others on the plane, his face smoothed over to cover up the sadness he felt inside, as well as hide away any evidence of having heard the conversation.

* * *

"Roger," Philip hung up and smirked. He turned toward the liquid test tube on his desk and picked it up, swirling its content around. "Time for you to go, genie pig."

* * *

England and America met with the others at the airport and headed off for Massachusetts. In the end, it came down to England having to resort to tracking them down by way of magic, and he turned up with the image of Harvard University. And so here they were, in front of Harvard University.

"Are you sure zat it is here, _Angleterre_?" France questioned, ignoring the tick mark on the Englishman's head as they all looked upon the top ranking university in the United States of America.

"Yeah, is your magic really actually reliable, dude?" said America, still doubtful of this whole thing despite having seen England perform the trick in his mad furry when they looked at the world map together.

That little stunt had confused much of the people in the room, especially the new kids who weren't informed or used to England's strange little outbursts. But surprisingly, America's ignorance and childish personality came in handy and managed to save England from having to perform a memory suppression or eras spell on the majority of the people in the room.

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at America's doubts. "Well we have nothing else to go off on, now do we?!" he shouted out. "It's either you trust my magic-"

" _Douteux_ (doubtful)," France said off to the side.

England glared at him. " _Or_ we could go back to squad one and search until who knows what happens or becomes of the others by the time we come up with something! That's fine by me."

"Alright, we're going," said America immediately, stepping through the gate.

"Just be bloody happy that after so many days of research, this spell managed an answer for us, damn it!" England muttered darkly under his breath as he glared at America and followed the nation, annoyed.

"Exactly vere are vee suppose to go anyvay?" Prussia questioned.

"I suggest we scatter about and look around for anything or anyone suspicious," Arthur suggested, before turning to Alfred. "Alfred, you've been here for a while now, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

Alfred thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he replied, his browns knotted together as he recalled the events of last year's school life. "I don't think so."

"Then you probably weren't paying better attention to your surroundings then." Arthur sighed while Alfred glared at him. "Really, what went wrong?"

"You," Prussia answered, and England glared at him.

"Alright!" America came in to break the growing tension that was not needed. "Let's separate into teams of two and search this place, people! We'll meet up back here if we don't find anything or contact the others if we found something useful, yeah?"

"Alright," said England.

"I got Birdie!" Prussia quickly called his partner, wrapping his arm around Canada's shoulder.

"Germany!" Feliciano clanged to Ludwig, getting as far from his brother as possible.

"What?!" Lovino shouted at his younger brother's claim, angry. Feliciano hide himself behind Ludwig and let the man take the wrath.

"Germany?" Nick questioned, looking at Charlie and Jason as they stood next to each other, behind the personifications.

Alex sighed. "It's their code name for the UN meeting," he explained, trying to cover up Italy's envisage slip up.

"Now, now, Lovi," said Antonio, holding Lovino back. "Calm down."

"Of course you're going to take him," said Mexico, glaring at Spain and Romano's close relationship before turning to Portugal. By doing this, Mexico missed seeing the sad look Spain gave him, as well as the glare Romano directed at him after seeing Spain's face. "Uncle, you want to pair up with me?"

"Sure," said Bernardo, going to stand next to Jose.

Looking around, it seemed that everyone already had a partner by their side. France was not willing to let Monaco out of his sight and so, had brought her along instead of leaving her with Romania and Moldova, who were looking after Bulgaria's corpse and trying to find a way to bring him back to life.

Australia was with New Zealand, Austria with, of course, Hungary, and Liechtenstein was with Switzerland, as he would not let her go with anyone else.

Sweden, of course, was paired up with Finland, the two having left Ladonia with the Moldova and Romania after some debates and finding out that the British Brothers were unavailable due to having become mysteriously isolated. And thus, Denmark was left to pair up with Iceland, who had refused to stay behind, while Belgium paired up with her older brother, the Netherlands.

Russia and Japan, strange as it was, were standing next to each other as if declaring themselves to be a pair. Both were standing behind England and America, and Japan looking as though he was lost in thought. He had a worried look on is face, contrary to the smiling nation next to him. America debated on whither to pair up with Japan and let Russia have England or not, but decided that England doesn't need to be any closer to Russia than he already was.

So, America was once more paired himself up with England. Miles and Alex, being the good subordinates and friends that they were, decided to join in on the hunt while the others stayed back to guard and gather information without suspicion. Some went to the control room to look at the security cameras, Charlie among them while Alex left Jason with the patrolling group.

"Okay, now that we're all set, let's go!" said America, taking the first step forward.

The group didn't get to separate yet, before America was stopped by Lizzy running up to hug him, taking him by surprise and gaining the attention of the others within the group.

France smiled slyly while Spain, Portugal, and Mexico glared. Russia on the other hand, paled and backed away to hind behind England, shaking and holding onto him for support as he hide his eyes away from the sight. England sighed as the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees lower then normal.

"Let's not make it snow anymore, Ivan," he whispered through his teeth, his arms crossed as he glanced behind him.

Russia's reply was a mere "eep" as his form sunk lower behind England's back. Prussia let out a puffed laugh as he watched from the side.

"Alfred, I missed you," said Lizzy. "After that night at the party, I thought you-"

"Honhonhon," said France. " _Alfred, Grand Frere ne savait pas que tu as une liaison_ (Big Brother did not know you were having an affair)."

"What?!" said Alfred. "No! It's not like that! Francis, shut up!" He turned to Portugal. "It's not like that! Nothing happened! Nothing happened, damn it!" He turned to England, who was preoccupied with the whimpering Russia holding onto him for dear life. If America wasn't so panicked and freaked out right now, he would have done something about that. "Arthur, say something?"

"Wha-?" said Arthur, shocked as he turned to look at Alfred. "Don't dragged me into this, git! I don't know what you've been doing while you were here! Ivan! Stop it!"

"Humm..." said Mexico, reaching for his gun.

"Ah-! Wait! Damn it!" Alfred tried to push Lizzy off of him, but her grip was strong, and he didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily, even if she was putting him farther back into the position with those three once more. "Just believe me! You really think I'd cheat on her? I love her, god damn it! I would never do that! Alex, help me out here man!" Alfred turned to, his face pleading.

"Well, he did call me and told me that he, due to some event that took place at the party, was at his limit..."

"Dude, you want me to seriously die or something?!"

Alexis remained silently composed while Jerry and Miles stared up at him.

"So you did it with her than?" Jose questioned, his eyes narrowed in accusation.

"No!" Alfred desperately denied. "I-I mean, sure I let her go on for a bit, but we didn't get that far, damn it! I never took her!"

"What are you saying, Alfie," Lizzy smiled up at him, a figure making circles on his chest. "Do you remember that you saw me naked already? And that I also saw you-"

Alfred ruffle pushed her away from him, his gaze sharp. "Nothing happen, Lizzy," he growled out. "Don't make it sound as if we went that far. We never even got past first base before I shut that door in your face, remember." He turned back to the group. "Come on, let's go. We're wasting too much time here." He turned and walked off, but not before glaring at France for putting him into this situation once more, mouthing the fact that there will be a reckoning, and that France had better watch himself from now on.

"Let there be cake!"

France froze mid step, his eyes wide as colores began to drain from his face. Slowly, he turned around and found himself coming face to face with a child barring curly blond hair and blue eyes stuffing her face in cake. France took a step back.

" _N-non_ ," he whispered out, remembering back to that burning day his current flag was first raised and his monarchy destroyed forever, setting his country into turmoil and paining him as much as, if not more so, the Civil War had been to America.

 _"Grand frère?"_ Mirabelle looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Come now, Francis," said England, standing behind the Frenchman and holding him up with a sigh while a happy smirk was pleasant on his face as he turned his head sideways, away from the Russian clinging to his other side. "It's not that bad, yes?"

"Nick!" Fiona shouted once she saw her boyfriend. Breaking from the little girl and Lisa, she ran toward the group and hugged her boyfriend. "You scared me! Why didn't you text me back? Why didn't you answer my call? Do you know how worried I was when you went silent? Do you?"

Nick smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, sweetie," he apologized. "I've been..." He looked toward Alfred and Arthur, Alfred smirking while Arthur just stared on blankly. Nick narrowed his eyes at them. "Busy."

" _Bonjour Monsieur Francis_ ," said Lisa, coming up to France and greeting him, the little cake eating girl in troll.

" _B-bonjour, Lisa_ ," said Francis, staring down at the little girl holding hands with Lisa.

"Would you like some cake?" the child offered the cupcake in her hand.

France backed away and smiled widely, trying to hide his terror and keep his tears from flowing out. " _N-non, merci_. No thank you, _ma petite la Rose de Versailles_ (my little rose of Versailles)," he replied, slipping in the old nickname he once had for the young queen of his country, the last queen of France.

America and Mexico burst into laughter upon realizing what this was all about, and France glared at them.

"Flora," said Fiona, coming to the girl and looking up at France. "I'm sorry, Monsieur Francis. Flora... has a... sweet tooth and a... thing... for cake."

"Hey Fiona, Lisa," said Alfred, walking up. "And little Flora."

"Hi!" Flora smiled up at him. France smiled a little as he saw her innocence, the innocence the young queen once held when she first came to Paris, before all the corruptions went down and tainted her.

America patted the child's head, his eyes a little sad as he understood the situation that brought the child here.

"Hello Alfred," said Lisa. "I haven't see the four of you when we came back. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something like that," said Alfred, standing up. "It's kinda... my personal family matter that those guys are helping me with." He looked toward Jason, Charlie, and Nick while Fiona's eyes saddened over as she thought of their similar situation. "But ah... it's also kinda their job."

"Job?" questioned Fiona, before eyeing her boyfriend.

"Yeah, just ask Nick all about it," said Alfred. "He'll tell ya. Since he's your boyfriend." Alfred playfully hit Arthur with his elbow. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and shaking his head, causing Alfred to pout.

"Ahh, the misconceptions of the ignorance," said Arthur, looking up into the sky with a small smile on his face. "You truly think France only tainted your image by spreading those false rumors about your love life? Please!"

"Geez thanks Al," said Nick. smiling off to the side in worry. "Way to get me killed, man."

"You're welcome!" said Alfred, turning back to Nick with a happy smile on his face. "You can tell her as much as you want, Nicky! No restrictions. Same for you, Francis."

"Eh!" France was startled by that, as he turned to look at America's mischievous smile. " _Oh diable (_ you devil)."

America merely laughed while Alex, his face in one hand, motioned for Nick to go and take care of the mess with his girlfriend. Nick sighed and walked away from the group, indicating for Fiona to follow after him. After asking Lisa to take care of Flora, Fiona followed her boyfriend to get some answers out of him.

"And who might this be, _monsieur_?" Lisa questioned, looking at Monaco, whose hand was tightly held by Francis.

"Francis, we'll be going on ahead, all right?" said Arthur, as the group scattered about the campus.

Francis nodded as Arthur walked pass before turning back to Lisa again. " _Ceci est mon autre petite sœur,_ (this is my other younger sister) _Mirabelle Mademoiselle_ ," he introduced them. upon hearing that introduction, Mirabelle looked up, surprised by his words.

"Ahh, I see," said Lisa. "So today, it's her instead of Michelle?"

" _Oui_ ," France smiled. " _Ma chere Michelle est_... well, I'd have to ask _Arzur_ about zat, _mais_ _elle_ is currently not in zee States right now." Mirabelle noticed how Francis' palms seemed to be sweating as he realized that he'd forgotten to check up on Seychelles. Hopefully, England had already done so, but France made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Are you free, Lisa?" Mirabelle questioned. "Vould you mind showing us around?"

"Oh, actually, I was about to go and interview a professor with Fiona," Lisa answered. "But you are welcomed to come along, if you'd like."

"Oh, a professor?" asked Francis, as they began to walk off.

"Yes," smiled Lisa. "He's a U.S. history professor. He's very passionate about it too, and seems quite knowledgeable in world history and government as well. He even keeps up with the economy! Students say that taking his class is... like magic, or something, so I was going to interview him for my next assignment!"

"I see," said Francis, before looking down to Flora. " _Ma chere_ , I do not know much about _Amérique_ policies when it comes to _école et éducation, mais_ just from observation, shouldn't _la petite_ _Flore_ be in _école primaire_ instead of here?"

"Ahh, yes... about that." Lisa seemed a bit sad. "It's not really my story to tell but..." She sighed. "It's been really hard on Fiona. Losing both her parents over winter break and having to take care of Flora all by herself now."

" _Oh la la_!" said Francis, his eyes wide.

" _Qu'est-il arrivé (w_ hat happened)?" Mirabelle questioned.

Lisa smiled sadly, wondering if she should tell the tale that was not hers. "Well, from what she told me, her parents were on their way from D.C., they work for the government or something like that, but from what I saw at her house, I thought they were scientists."

"Scientists?" Francis raised an eyebrow, curious.

Lisa nodded her head. "But I guess they're also politicians," she continued. "So, anyway, they were on their way to the airport when an accident occurred, and the car was hit by another car while crossing the red light or something. It apparently slide a few feet before flipping over and... caught on fire. Both of them died instantly."

"Oh, how sad..." said Francis. "So zen, did Miss Fiona have to fly to D.C. to pick zem up?"

Lisa nodded her head. "She's been really busy with all of that lately, and that's mostly why she called Nick so many times. The fact that he didn't answer her only added to her stress. Lucky, she had my mother and I there to help her, and thinking about her sister being all alone didn't sit well with her either, so Fiona tried to stay strong, for Flora's sake."

Francis nodded, now understanding why there was a look of sadness and understanding in America's eyes when he patted the child's head, and why it was he had allowed Nick to tell Fiona as mucha as he wanted. And since he was still not completely in the loop like the older agents, it was fine for America to not place a restriction on him. However, France could still imagine England giving him a lecture for this though.

The four finally arrived in front of the professor's classroom, both Mirabelle and Francis having kept a look out all throughout their walk. Lisa knocked on the door before entering after a moment of silence and repeated knocking.

"Professor?" she questioned, creeping into the room to find papers spawn about all over the room and the professor no where to be found.

Lisa walked farther into the room and looked around, Francis and Mirabelle coming up behind her.

"Strange," she said. "The room... it's all trashed up... I wonder what happen- Professor!" Lisa's eyes widened and her hands came up to cover her mouth when she walked behind the teacher's desk only to find the history professor laying down their, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Upon hearing her panicked voice, Francis and Mirabelle quickly took actions and Mirabelle came to hold only Lisa's shaking form as well as cover Flora's eyes while Francis went and checked on the professor's pulse to make sure that he really was dead. After a few minutes, he stopped and shook his head before getting up.

"Vee'd better call zee police," he said, before turning his head over to look at the professor's desk. His eyes widened when it caught wind of something, and he slammed his hands down on the table, startling the girls and causing Lisa to pause in making the phone call.

" _Monsieur Francis_?" she questioned.

Francis did not take his eyes off of whatever it was he saw that caught his interest, and he ordered Lisa to talk Flora out of the room, keep quite about this until the police arrives, and wait outside with Mirabelle before he whipped out his own phone and sent a message to the other nations to gather before the police and the FBI could come.

The FBI, who caught wind of the nations snooping around, did come, but Alex was able to send them away by showing his own badge before entering the classroom that the corpse was in.

England, known for his famous detective, was the one who found the possible locations of the missing nations when he spotted the bloodied map under Professor Richard Price's hand and noticed that his bloodied figures pointed toward the continent o Africa.

Just as everyone excited the classroom, with Alfred ordering his men to quickly prepare for their departure to Africa, Francis went up to Arthur and quietly asked him the whereabouts of Michelle, to which Arthur grimy replied that he'd only recently found out that she had become silent due and they lost all contact after she returned to her country. He also admitted that he had been neglecting her in favor of dealing with the current mess in his county, which Francis concluded was the reason he had closed off boarders and farther tried to find out the reason for it as well as wondering if America, who usually bugs him about such things, knew. His question was answered when England shushed him up and threatened to not help France with his current terrorist crisis.

* * *

In the end, only four jets left for Africa while everyone else returned to their own countries. Mexico, despite wanting to go, had his own national crisis to deal with. The Italian brothers, on the other hand, were too scared to venture there, so they were left with Monaco, Romania and Moldova- though it seemed as if the brothers were hinding something more than the fact that they didn't want to go, as Romano had actually held Veneziano protectively when he refused to go. And Veneziano, despite always following Germany around, agreed with him, never once looking anyone in the eye except England, and that seemed only in fear. But England seemed to understand the message he was sending, though he didn't tell anyone and only walked away, saying to leave the brothers be despite America pointing out that the fact that Italy wouldn't meet their eyes was suspicious.

China and Hong Kong didn't even show up for the meeting due to China having found out that his own government were the ones who had sent men after Hong Kong and Taiwan, whom Japan had secured by taking her to his palce- though he himself doubted how safe that decision may be for her and had been constantly worrying about her the entire time he was in America.

Switzerland, of course, declared neutrality and took Liechtenstein with him, closing off both their boarders and putting a tight lease on their governments and the militaries. The British Isles, on the other hand, though helpful, had only England sent out of the country to physically help find the missing nations while the older brothers dealt with whatever serious crisis was going on in their country that made all of them willingly join hands together, for once.

* * *

"What?" the agent in black shouted into his phone, his back turned to the jet leaving for Africa. "The corpse is missing? How can it be missing? It's not like he could just up and walk away, he's dead, damn it!"

"What's going on?" Alex questioned the agent on the phone.

"Nothing sir, it's just..." The agent looked uneasy as he told Alex that the corpse of the history professor was missing.

Alex's eyes widened as he quickly snatched the phone and held it to his ears. "Find him!" he shouted into the phone with urgency and great furry that hadn't been seen before. "Find that unidentified corpse of the history professor and whoever took him! His real identity is critical to our survival, people, find him!"

Alex hung up his phone, his eyes wide as he thought of the past. The image of the professor sitting on the wall of the flower beds in D.C. and him walking along the Memorial Wall with America suddenly entered his mind, and Alex finally realized why that man had seemed familiar to him.

"No," he whispered out, before turning around to talk with his nation only to find that the plan was about to take off.

The other agents, seeing the worried and horror face of their leader, tried to go after the jet and stop it. However, Alex told them that there was no need for such rash actions, as all they could do now was watch as the jet took off and disappeared into the distant.

* * *

Up on top of the airport stood an eagle, who's deep black eyes had seen everything that had happened on the ground. Taking one last look at the other agent on the phone, hidden from view of the others, the eagle raised its wings and soared up toward the sky before turning around and flew off toward the direction of the jet heading for Africa.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: The Rescue Mission Part 1**

 **Off to Africa we go! I wonder what's going to happen? Well the kidnapped nations be found?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOR A QUICKER UPDATE!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission Part I

**Declaimer: I don't owe Hetalia, it belongs to Himarya Hidekazu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission Part 1**

England, America, Japan, and the four Nordics walked around the forest of the Central African Republic. England was holding a map and was directing the group since the Japan and the Nordics were relatively new to the area, and America, despite his _countless_ visits to Africa, apparently, had no sense of direction what-so-ever when he's out of his own land. But even when in his land, the lad still tend to run off unexpectedly and disappear, seeming to have lost his way- if not his mind, now and again despite the numerous and redundant signs he had implemented everywhere.

Since the nations did not know where in Africa they should search, England once again used his magic and deduction skills to find the places on the map of Africa that reacted to his magic before they had departed. The spell was supposed to track down the presence of specific nations using things that had their sent on it. Eight African countries responded to it, but after dimming it down with England's magic compass that shows him the direction of his deepest desires, they finally narrowed it down to three places; the Central African Republic, Egypt, and South Sudan.

Every key character had took a turn in holding the compass to find the missing Nations; Finland and Denmark (Iceland still continued to be stubborn about it) found Sealand and Norway in the Central. However, when America held it, the watch went haywire and when Australia and Russia took possession of the watch, before America could throw it at the wall, it lead them to South Sudan instead while Austria lead him landed in Eqypt. Thus, the nations then spilt themselves into teams according to the locations given, before reviewing their plans with their human agents and guards. Not only that, but they also made sure to gave them their orders and what to do before they departed the States.

At current, England was leading America, Japan, and the Nordics eastward and farther into the center of Africa. They had been searching the place for days now, and everyone was becoming anxious as the time passed.

England stopped walking and stared at the compass in confused frustration. "I don't get it," he said.

"What?" America questioned, peeking up form behind England.

"It says that it's here, but we've only been walking in circles! At this rate, we're never going to fin-" England stopped mid sentence and face palmed himself. "Of course. How could I be so stupid. Japan! Slice this place in half!" He pointed in front of him, but there was nothing there except trees, bushes, and air.

"What?" America shouted out, panicked and confused. "England have you finally lost it in this fucking heat?"

A tick marked appeared on England's forehead, but before he could retort back, Japan, who seemed to understand what England had said, took out the katana that he had brought along. He then walked up passed England, and sliced the air in half with his sharp blade.

Once he did that, a whole ripped up at the place Japan's katana slashed air, and inside of it was a building, but the who was slowly disappearing. Thus, Japan created a few more rip in the barrier after the first one shrank away, and everyone quickly jumped into the whole in the illusion spell. Once in, they concealed themselves behind a bush, watching the guards patrol the place and careful to not be heard or discovered.

"Have we been discovered, _Igirisu-san_?" Japan questioned, wondering if anyone noticed them slipping in through the magic barrier.

"I don't believe so, but still, we should stay on high alert and keep an eye out," England answered, before looking back down at his compass only to find that the needle was switching between two different directions as if undecided. England's eyes widened. "No. No, please no." He suddenly looked up and off toward the two different directions the compass were pointing to. "Please, not her too. Please let it just be Wendy and Peter separated from one another and not her here as well." But England knew that what he desperately hoped for was false, as the personification of Wy was in South Sudan, along with Luxembourg, instead of this place. And though Norway may be a dear friend, he was not as important to Arthur as family- despite the family's consent fuels and often disagreements between each other that, more then often, leads to some kind of injury, be it pride or otherwise.

Arthur stood up and was about to make his way to toward the west side of the place, but America quickly pulled him back down.

"England, what are you doing?!" America quietly questioned, panicked as he held onto England's arm. "You're going to get us caught!"

" _Igirisu-san_ , please stay clam. I am sure that everything is alright. Please, in order for us to pull this off, everyone of us must stay calm, no matter what happens," Japan reminded him.

"Right," said England, running a hand through his hair to ease the apparent increase of stress on his face. "Sorry. I-..." He closed his eyes. "I'm alright now."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Denmark questioned, anxious to find Norway and get him out of here.

England looked down at the compass once more and said, "Well, my compass seems to be pointing in two different directions, there for our targets must've been separated and kept at different places here. And thus, we must split up. Here Denmark." He handed the compass to the Danish man. "Find Norway."

Denmark took the compass and its arrow pointed toward the east wing.

"Alright then," said England. "So he's in the east... Then who's in the west?"

"Shouldn't it be Sealand, England?" Iceland questioned, confused as he eyed England with his browns knotted other.

"Only one way to find out," England whispered, confusing everyone except for the stoic Japan.

England to Finland and suddenly handed him the watch, which pointed in the west direction. "Mystery solved," he whispered to himself. "Alright! We'll separate into two teams. Denmark, Iceland and Japan will go east for Norway. Sweden, Finland and America will go west to find Sealand. I..."

Japan noticed the hesitation in England's eyes and spoke up, "Actually _Igiriu-san_ , why don't you go with _Denmaku-san_ and _Aisurando-san_? I will go with _Amerika-san_ to get _Shirando-kun_ for you." He smiled as he placed a comforting hand on England's shoulder. "I'll make sure that he is alright. This way, you won't have to worry so much, yes?"

England smiled and took hold of Japan's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Thanks, Japan," he said with sincerity, before turning to Finland.

England walked over and placed a hand on the Finnish man's shoulder. "I leave him to you then, Finland," said England, before running a hand over the compass and when he flipped his palm upward, another identical compass was in his other hand. England handed the copy to Finland. "Please continue to take good care of him for me, and remember not to drop the compass, or it'll disappear, as it is only a clone of the original."

Finland nodded with confidence at England's serious gaze. Then, England shifted his eyes to America. "Take care of him for me, Alfred," he said. "Don't let anything happen to Peter. He is still young and naive. I need you to be the adult and look after him in my place for just a little while, alright?"

America seriously thought it over for a few seconds, finding it a bit strange that England would act like this. It was as if he cared for Sealand, and America knew that he probably does, but despite reasoning with himself, America still cannot hold down the small dab of jealousy he felt in his heart.

Also, America noticed that, from the way England said it, it seemed as though he knew something was going to happen. But then again, America reasoned with himself, it could just be England over reacting and being a mother hen again. This upsets America a little, but since it was Peter, he could quench the jealousy down a bit. At least, he reasoned, it was better than having that Russian bastard call Arthur "Big Brother" and getting all close with him or hanging off of him like he did at Harvard.

America smiled and said, "Sure dude! Don't worry! I like the kid, I won't let anything happen to him! You can count on me, Artie! I'm the hero. I'll look after him and make sure he's safe!"

England, instead of lecturing America like always, simply gave a genuin smile, shocking America a bit, and nodded his head. "Right," he said. "Okay," his face returned to being serious, "find a good opportunity to move out then."

Everyone returned to watching the guards before moving out secretly, going their own separate ways once the coast was clear for take off.

* * *

England, Denmark, and Iceland quietly made their way around, navigating the palce in order to advoid being found out by the guards walking about. So far, they were doing great, however England knew that with his luck the way it usually is, it wouldn't last for long. And he was right.

Turning one more corner, the three ran head first into the dangerous reality they were currently in.

"Well, well, well," said the man. "If it isn't England, Denmark, and Iceland. Came to get your loved ones did you?" He smirked in amusement as the guards surrounded the three, their weapons raised.

Iceland took out his own weapons, but England and Denmark stayed still. The two of them having more experience then Iceland made it so that they were not as rushed as he was, at times.

England studied the man in front of him while Denmark kept one eye on England, waiting for his signal. As for his other eye, Demark kept it on their enemies while a hand was held out to protect Iceland, preventing the younger nation from igniting the first shooting that would undoubtedly lead them into chao.

"I'm surprise that you would choose to come for your lover instead of go to your son, Arthur Kirkland," said the man.

"What?" said Iceland, confused.

"England, since when have you gotten a new lover?" Denmark questioned, his eyes wide with shock despite their current situation. "And became a father! Dude, why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Prussia knew about it," England replied, seeming unfazed yet never once taking his eyes off this strange man in front of him.

"What?!" Denmrk lost his composure as he turned around to face England's back. "How could you! I thought we were friends, England! Why did you tell Prussia and not me?"

"I didn't tell him, he just knew. At any rate, you..." England studied the man in front of him. "What are you? Surely not a human anymore, correct?"

The man smirked. "That's right," he said. "Thanks to yours and Prussia's combined research on Alchemy," England's eyes widened, "and the advance technology America keeps inventing, they are no longer ordinary humans."

"Impossible," England whispered. "You-"

"Alchemy?" Iceland questioned, looking at England.

"You and Prussia left me out of the loop again?!" Denmark shouted, frantic.

"It wasn't just you, Mathias, calm down," said England, glaring at the man in front of him. "And it was a long time ago anyways. Besides, no one was suppose to know about that. Gilbert was suppose to-" He face palmed himself. "Gilbert," he growled out. "Of course, why else would he still be-." England's eyes widened in realization. "Damn. Stupid fountain. Stupid Spain for giving him ideas. And stupid me for not noticing sooner that man's odd behavior!"

The man in front of him laughed. "It seems that he betrays you a lot too, hah Arthur!" he said, gaining back England's hateful glare. "Prussia didn't destroy those dangerous research when the two of you stopped experimenting on it. No instead, he took all the researches that both of you did and hide them away. And our boss found it during World War II. And to make it more interesting, it was all thanks to America bombing Dresden that he stumbled upon it and used all the wondering souls there as his test subjects."

England's eyes widened. "No," he whispered. "You! Do you realize what you've done! How serious this is?! If the Reapers-!"

"Please!" He laughed. "Those lazy, blind hooded fools are ignorant! They passed their jobs on to us, so what's wrong with taking some of those souls and lying about it?" the man asked.

"You-!"

"In my opinion, the less people, the more job available, right?"

"NO!" all three nations shouted out.

"Well actually, maybe-" England began to reason with himself, but stopped mid-sentence. "That's not the point! What are you trying to do?!"

"Why don't you find out? That is, if you live long enough to," said the man, before chains started coming out from the white circle underneath his feet.

England's eyes widened upon seeing the holy chains. "No," he said. "You can't be-" He dodged the chain and put up a protection spell around them.

"Oh, but I am," said the man. "Roland Pendragon. A member of the Church and a Heavenly Guardian, at your service, Sinners."

"Heavenly Guardian? More like a fallen angel! Just wait until Law hears about this!" England shouted out.

"Law? That man? Please!" Roland scuffed at the name. "We don't even know if he's real or even alive anymore! He hasn't shown himself for the past millennia. There's no way he'd know. Besides, even if he does, he should be praising us for doing the job that he's neglecting to do."

"You know nothing about that man or what he is thinking, git, don't assume that you do," Arthur argued, glaring at the traitor whom he knew had to be younger than him if he was this ignorate.

Besides, Arthur also knew that most of the ones from way back then should've already serve their time in Heaven and be reborn by now. It's no wonder that things are turning out like this now what the elders have left. But then again, things had already began corrupting since 5 millennia ago, so this shouldn't come as a surprise, even if Arthur had only just regain his memories about 200 years prior.

"England, what's going on?" Iceland questioned, confused and not quite following the conversation anymore. "What are you talking about?"

England did not speak nor did he take his eyes away from the fallen angel as he took out Denmark's axe from tin air. Arthur handed the axe over to its rightful owner, and ordered the man to get ride of the others surrounding them.

Denmark, who hadn't gotten the chance to use his axe or feel the trilling rush of excitement from battles and bloodshed in a while, happily took the axe without questions and swung it at his opponents once England dropped the protective barrier around them, successfully killing off all of them.

"Wow, this thing's beast, England," said Denmark, admiring the new ability of his axe. "What did you do to it? It's even better then when Norge enchants it!"

"I didn't do much really," said England. "Merely reawaken what was already there to began with."

While Iceland was spectacle and suspicious of England's words, Denmark seemed to let it all fly over his head and just enjoy the battle instead.

Iceland soon joined in on the battle when the humans started transforming into mutants or started using what little magic they knew. England though, was still glaring at the fallen angel in front of him.

"So, are you planning a revolt against Law then?" Arthur questioned the angel.

The angel laughed. "Who knows," he replied. "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't? What do you think? But then again, why should you, a sinner, care? If that man finds you, you should know that he'll punish you for your crimes against the Universe, right England? Or should I say, Arthur Kirkland?" England narrowed his eyes at this angel who seemed to know much more then he should. "You and the rest of the personifications are all sinners, and no matter what you do, you'll never escape from it. Not even Elizabeta, Ronderich, Feliciano and his the fallen brother, Lovino. Those four, despite their celestial heritage, will never be forgiven for what they did... What? Confused? Curious as to how I know all this? Well, why don't you stick around to find out? After all, you have been around paying for your sin for a long time now, haven't you?"

Iceland and Denmark raised their eyebrows as they listened to the two's strange and confusing conversation, never once talking their eyes off the mutated men surrounding them.

"Fine," said Arthur. "Don't answer then. I'll get the answers out of you myself. Then you'll understand the true reason why Lucifer wanted me as one of his men. And maybe you'll find out the true reason Law has let us, and you lot, off for so long." Arthur dew his golden sword from tin air and pointed it at the angel, who's eyes widened upon gazing at the majestic and holy blade.

"That-! How-?" he began, shocked.

Arthur smirked. "I'm surprised you don't know. But then again, you are ignorant about a lot of things, aren't you?" Green magic circles suddenly appeared and out came plants to battle with the angel's silver holy chains.

The two battled it out for a bit while Denmark and Iceland dealt with the mutated humans. Then, in order to sustain the damage and avoid unnecessary injuries as well as better field for casting large magic without worries, England transported the two of them to a different dimension after making sure that Denmakr and Iceland could handle themselves without him.

* * *

This new dimension was shrouded in darkness and surrounded by storm clouds. However, the image of a blue topped castle could be seen through the fogy haze.

"Hmm," said the fallen angel, studying his new surrounding battlefield. "So this is your dimension? Kinda dark, isn't it?"

"My dimension hah?" said Arthur, looking nostalgic as he floated in front of the castle. "So you have no idea where this is, yet you'd pride yourself with knowing all about me." He smirked down at the angel with great arrogance that he'd only shown in his pirating days. "How foolish."

"I never said I knew all about you," said the fallen angel, his eyes narrowing on Arthur's intimidating form hovering above him. "It's just that, you match the description of someone. A sinner, who'd committed a crime by reviving his lover back from the dead and going against the Will of the Universe that stated she must die as a sacrifice to sustain the Law and Order placed on the World." Roland studied Arthur's stilled form for any sing of a reaction. Arthur had his head lowered, causing his bangs to cover his eyes as a frown adored his mouth. Roland smirked, thinking he'd hit Arthur right where it hurt. "Or so I heard."

Arthur's smirked in amusement, giving off a light chuckle and shocking Roland. "Is that all you know about me, git? Really? How disappointing." He blew the child off by turning his head away.

This action caused the fallen angel to become enraged with him and finally pulled out his own divine sword, hurling it at Arthur. However, Arthur smoothly dogged the boy's angry blade by moving sideways and then brought his own sword up to met the boy's. The two battled it out in mid air for a moment, before Arthur managed to make the boy fall back in order to dodge the green orbs Arthur had summoned by magic.

The orbs followed after him and did some damage to the boy, but it only managed to bruse him as bit, as the fallen angel was able to quickly cast a shield to protect himself from Arthur's spell.

The fallen angel smirked, thinking that this was all Arthur was capable off. However, he didn't get to celebrate long, as the orbs suddenly turned electric and started surrounding him. Some of them started shocking him when he moved, drawing some blood from his mouth.

"What a shame," said Arthur, holding Excalibur in one hand and the four spinning green orbs in the other. "But now I know that you really have fallen."

The fallen angel glared up at Arthur in hatred as he whipped away the black blood on his mouth. He drew his weapon in front of him and prepared to cast a spell when he realized that his magic had been reduced. His eyes widened.

"You," he said. "How... What did you do to me?!"

Arthur chuckled. "And here I was expecting this to be a more challenging of a battle. Especially when it's been a while since I've used my magic like this. And I must say, I've gotten rusty with all the desk work I've been doing lately... Hmm, well, either that, or the standards must have really lessened since ancient times, if you can't even figure out that my orbs are absorbing your strength and powers..." Arthur explained, eyeing his spinning orbs and silently commanding them to electrocute his prisoner. Arthur smiled in amusement as he watched the fallen one cry out in painful agony. "Either that, or it was because the ones I met and fought with were the Seasonal Generals," he idly added, looking off to the side as though not anticipating the forthcoming reaction from his captive.

"Seasonal Generals?!" the angel questioned, shocked as he looked up at him. "You. You! You went up against them? And you survived? How?! How do you know them when we have never met them before?! How?"

"How you ask?" Arthur turned back to him, a hand placed on his chin as he thought about it. "Well... it's not like I wanted to meet with them. It's just... General Winter often visits me, as does General Spring. General Fall used to be in Germany, but then she moved to stay close to... family, and General Summer... Well, he became Lucifer's host after he... left, and so the title was passed onto his eldest son to uphold in his place... I'm sure you've already met that boy, as well as General Winter's own son and heir." Arthur smiled. "Unlike their fathers, the both of them don't fight like cats and dogs."

Arthur stared off as he recalled the happy memories, before turning his gaze back to his captive prisoner, who was now missing his shirt and had his pants ripped in selective places. "Now then, shall we began the interrogation?" Arthur smiled sweaty down at the fallen angel and for some reason, the angel felt as though he was meeting with the devil and wanted to run away from this crazy man. But it was no use, so all he could do was scream in fear and agony as Arthur began the first phase of his interrogation.

* * *

England stepped back into the white hallway belonging to the experimental base of operation for their enemies, looking as though he had not been in a fight or been bloodied from interrogating his captive. Taking his eyes off his still slightly wounded hand, England looked up and was greeted by the sight of both Iceland and Denmark huffing over the dead corpses all scattered about within the room. Denmark had a smirk on his face as he gazed upon his handy work, while Iceland merely continued frowning.

Really, that boy was too much like Hong Kong, England thinks. It's no wonder they've managed to become close friends. Now that he thought about it, England realized that he should've probably have warned Norway about the possibilities of a prank happening to him the first time he'd seen the two of them together. Then he wouldn't have had to see Norway come to his house with green hair. Though he seemed to like it, unlike England when the prank had been pulled on him. Damned his brothers for meddling.

"Nicely done you two," England praised the two nations standing amist the corpse of dead bodies, alerting them of his presence.

"England!" said Iceland. "Where did you disappear off to? And what happened with that other man? Did you get him?"

England smiled. "Don't worry," he said, tucking his fractured hand behind his back. "I..." His eyes trailed off to the side. "I took care of it." Out of the corner of his eyes, England could see Denmark trying to hold in his laughter, and he frowned, rightening himself. "Any who," he said. "We ought to get going. Norway is waiting for us to rescue him."

Upon hearing Norway's name and brought back to the reality they were in, both Denmark and Iceland's face turned serious as they nodded in agreement with England. England walked toward Denmark, who stood nearest to the direction the arrow on the compass, now back in Arthur's hand, was pointing.

Stepping over the corpse of a headless man, England stopped and looked down at him.

"...Something wrong?" Iceland asked, coming up behind him while Denmark took the rear.

England didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the face of the man as his browns knotted together in worry. He bent down and touched the face of the man with the hand not holding the compass. After a few moment of turning the head about for further inspection, to which Denmark asked England if he knew the man and England said that he was one of South Africa's secret agents, England closed his eyes and waited.

Denmark and Iceland, who had no idea what was going on and, while wondering about this man who belonged to South Africa's security team, they suddenly felt a cool, bone chilling breeze swirl around them, causing them to hug themselves despite their positions of the global map.

When it died down, Arthur opened his eyes and muttered, "So that's it," his eyes now enlightened by the new information he'd gained from the dead bodies littering the hallway, their souls trying to escape the hooded Reapers flying after them.

"What?' asked Iceland, ignorant to the transparent figures all around him. "What is it, England?"

Arthur continued to stare onward and into the darkened hood of one of the Reapers, the one with the largest and most decorative scythe amongst the Reapers present. Then, Arthur made a grip on his silver cross, which resigned on a chain around his neck. Getting the message, the mysterious reaper nodded and flew away.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to go all Protestant on us now, England!" Denmark whined. "Wait, is it Protestant or is it Catholic?"

England glared up at Denmark before standing up. "I don't know, Denmark, what about you?" he jabbed back with a piercing glare.

Denmark smiled. "Yeah. You're right. Let's not get into it and just drop it."

"Well you were the one who brought it up! At any rate, it's best we quickly find the others and leave this place. If we run into any more guards, just... get ride of them." England's gaze was set as he took off in the direction of the compass.

"Are you sure?" asked Denmark.

"Yes," said England. "Otherwise, they will become a problem for us later. It's best we warn them not to mess with us now then have to deal with the lot of them later on..." He glanced in the direction of the retreating soul reapers and his eyes narrowed.

Then, all three walked off to clear the path to the cellar that housed their allied nations.

* * *

England slashed down the last man standing in the way of the door that would lead him and his two companions to their desired destination. He glanced down at the compass one last time to make sure that what he saw wasn't an illusion, and it wasn't, as the arrow on the compass shook about in anticipation, signaling its holder that their desire was close.

Once confirmed, England wasted no time in throwing the door opened. What greeted him from behind the door was surprising and unexpected.

"Hello, Mr. England," said the figure whose back had been turned to England as he bent down to talk with Seychelles' weak form on the other side of the steel bar.

England narrowed his eyes on the dark figure. "India," he growled out. "What are you doing here?"

"Norge!" Denmark shouted out, rushing passed England and India to get to the cell, Iceland right behind him.

Denmark pulled on the cell door as England stepped farther into the dimly lit and ice cold room.

"Damn it! Why can't I be as strong as America? And where the hell is the key to this damn thing-?!" Denmark shouted out, before he was suddenly electrified.

"It's here," India replied, holding up a ring of keys. "And you might want to be careful about touching the bars so casually, Mr. Denmark."

"I think it's a little too late for that warning, India," Iceland pointed out, looking down at Denmark's burnt form before glancing over to India and the keys in his hand.

England halt his advance and narrowed his eyes on his former colony's pitied form. At the same time, Iceland reached out for the keys in India's hand, but India dogged his grip, causing Iceland to frown deeper at the action.

"Exactly what is going on here?" England questioned. "India, don't tell me you-"

"No," Seychelles weakly voiced out, grasping for breath. "No. I-it's not like t-that, M-Mr. England. H-he was for-forced into it. Please. Do something. Break the bine on him and... s-save Peter."

England's eyes widened in realization as he stared down at Michelle's pitiful form. He then quickly turned his haze back to India, his eyes ablaze with furry as he approached the younger boy.

"What was the command?" he questioned. "Answer me, India! What was the command?!"

"... I can't tell you," said India, not one bit fazed by England's outburst and violent nature when angered.

England stared at him, searching India's blank face for clues. "... Is it in Hindu?" he asked, and India smiled. "Do I know it?" India's smile only widened, and England backed off to think of the answer that would break the spell placed on India.

"I'm always speaking it," India hinted. "I can't be free without it. He said so. And his quote is considered one of the most famous amongst Hindu quotes. No one, no _nation_ , can truly be free and independent without speaking this."

England thought about it a bit more, trying to connect the pieces when Denmark suddenly said, confused, "Language?" England and Iceland looked at him in surprise. "What? We all speak some form of it! And it is kinda unique to each of us!"

"... I can't believe you got it," said England, staring blankly at Denmark.

"I can't believe it either," Iceland agreed, his mouth hanged open a little.

"What was it again? Those quotes... famous quotes... independence... Ah!" England turned to India and uttered out the needed quote, " _Rashta Bhasha ke bina aazaadi bekar hai_. Freedom is useless without the national language."

A purple magic circle suddenly appeared under India's feet and his forehead ignited a white light as the curse was lifted from him. Once the chains broke, India walked over and opened the cell door for the other nations, careful not to get shocked like Denmark.

"I-I didn't k-know you knew Hin-du," Michelle commented as India helped her sit up by leaning her upper body part against his own.

England, now standing over her form, glanced down at her while Denmark ran to Norway's dark and fallen form, Iceland not far behind him.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted out in worry as he took Norway's head into his hand.

"Just because I rarely spoke it and you've never heard me say it before doesn't mean that I don't know it," England replied. "I have visited India quite a few times throughout the centuries, if you remember." He bent down and held out his hands, causing it to glow green.

"Yes," Michelle smiled as she closed her eyes while both India and England preformed healing magic on her, "I remember those times you left... and the times I went with you, but you've never spoken Hindu before then either."

"You've never heard him say it because the servants and politicians he usually talks with knows English and Arthur prefers English over any other language, so I sent him servants who can speak English," India explained. "And because he always leaves you at the house whenever you come along with him and you always have a translator with you whenever you go outside, you didn't know that Arthur does speak Hindu to those who doesn't know English. He just doesn't do it often, as annoying as it is. Though it is still amusing when people thinks he can't understand them and then he suddenly says something back to them that surprises them." India smiled at the memory. "Always has me smiling, be it good or bad."

"Oh..." said Michelle, gazing at Arthur, who now took to holding her instead of India, who went over to have a look at Norway's condition. "I see. Of course. And you accuse _grand frère_ of this when you are no better, Mr. England."

"Say what you well, love, I don't care. English has become a world-wide language anyways," England countered.

"Yes, and because of this, people who only speak English are at a disadvantage."

"That's arguable, love, arguable," Arthur smiled down at Michelle in challenge before shifting his gaze back up. "How is he, India?"

"Seychelles did a good job keeping him alive and slowing down the takeover virus and inflection, seeing as how neither she, Denmark or Iceland were affected upon touching him," India said, working on getting ride of the black virus spreading throughout Norway's body.

"Thank you," said Michelle, then her eyes turned sad. "But Greece and Egypt-"

"I know where they are. I managed to pull them out of the pool before their body was destroyed. And I also managed to gather all the needed information thanks to the seal you placed on me, Mr. England." India turned to look at England once Norway's breathing as stabled and all the black virus slowly started to disappear from his body.

"So you noticed that, did you?" said England, a small smile on his face.

"You wouldn't have me marry Seychelles otherwise," India retorted, causing England to smirk. "My time with you guys taught me that much, at least. No matter how much you two argue the house down and deny it. But I don't mind it." India stood up. "It was entertaining. And besides, country wise, it benefited both parties in the end."

England nodded. "You know I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't desperate for results." He stood up, carrying Seychelles with him and telling her not to struggle or he may drop her. "Let's get moving and get out of here, before reinforcements show up." Arthur walked out of the cell, carrying Michelle bridal style.

India smiled as Seychelles pouted at England for calling her fat due to her sweet tooth. "This way," he said. "I know a short cut that can lead us out of here."

Denmark carried Norway bridal style and everyone followed India out.

"Arthur," Michelle spoke up, a look of worried in her eyes as she glanced up at Arthur, who continued to look onward at the path they were taking. "Peter-"

"Alfred and the others went to get him," Arthur explained. "Don't worry," he interrupted her worried words, "Kiku's with them. Everything should be fine."

Michelle studies Arthur's grim face for a moment, before closing her eyes in defeat. "I just hope they don't miss 4-years like I did. Honestly, disappearing into the Thames during the Blitz and coming back at the end of World War II, you really planned everything out quite nicely, didn't you Arthur?" she quietly whispered, causing Arthur's satisfying smirk to suddenly turn menacing as his eyes became hidden by his bangs while running through the dark tunnel with Michelle in hand.

"That bloody wanker sure knows how to complicate everything and make my blood boil to the max, doesn't he?" said England, his words laced with melic as his green eyes became hard, snake-like and blood chillingly cold in the dark tunnel.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Chapter 12: The Rescue Mission Part 2**

 **Let's take a look at Alfred's side of the story, along with the two other rescue parties!**

 **Portugal: Zombies?**

 **Netherlands: Mummies?**

 **Canada: Really?**

 **Kumajiro: Who are you?**

 **Canada: I'm canada eh.**

 **Germany: Bruder, vat did you do?**

 **Hungary: Why am I not surprise that it was you and your diaries that caused all of this, Prussia? You just had to keep them, didn't you?**

 **Prussia: It iz not a diary, it iz a journal! Vell, zey vere actually research papers, but vasever! Zey are not diaries! Don't say it like zey are, I am not Poland!**

 **France: (disbelief) _Tu et Angleterre_ (you and England) and your obsess vith alchemy. **

**Russia: Ehh, and everyone says I'm bad da. You're just horrible, Gilbert! You betrayed us! More than once.**

 **Prussia: Shut up. It vas a good idea... at zee time.**

 **Hungary: What part of that was a good idea?!**

 **Austria: ... Don't tell me...**

 **Prussia: It brought Holy Rome back!**

 **France: So zat was it?!**

 **Australia: ... We're lucky Italy's not here.**

 **(Spain, Belgium, Canada and New Zealand nods in agreement)**

 **America: If you want to apologize, apologize to him yourself! I ane't gonna kill you that easily, you stupid feather hat idiot! Japan, you agree with me. Help me kick this chicken's ass and drag his sorry butt back to Europe and to Greece so he can apologize to the man!**

 **Japan: Hai, Amerika-san!**

 **Tino: Who's next?! Which one of you science freaks wants to be the next to have your name crossed off Santa's list?! Permanently.**

 **Sweden: Mm.**

 **Latvia: I hope Sealand's okay...**

 **Wy: (nods, sad) I don't want to loss another one of us.**

 **REVIEW and tell me what you think! Like this little sneak peak at the next chapter?**


End file.
